Le Venin
by Calamithy
Summary: [La Mante Religieuse II]. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus XD. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir quelqu'un dans la peau. Duo ne le sait que trop. Heero... motus ! La fin ? Dans la fic ! Oui c fini XD
1. Le Venin

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Auteur** : Mithy la fronde lol

**Genre** : Sérieux, romantique, passionné et mélancolique. (enfin on a surtout essayé ^^)

**Rating** : R pour des propos tendancieux ^^

**Avertissements** : aucun si ce n'est que parfois les propos sont tendancieux, et parfois il y a des références religieuses (Duo a séjourné chez le Padre Maxwell ^^) Si cela vous dérange, passez à autre chose tout simplement.

**Couple **: pour le moment aucun. Mais Duo se languit d'une certaine personne et je n'en dis pas plus ^_~

**Spoilers** : Opération Météore & de Endless Waltz (quelques extraits de la version sous titrée que j'ai) en gras dans le texte.

**Dédicace** : à ma **Zorky** na moi que j'm ^^

**Dédicace spéciale** : à ma **Lilith **je te hais Miss : si on n'avait pas parlé de Hokuto no Ken jamais j'aurais eu cette idée ! ^_~

**Remerciements** : comme d'habitude, à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici. Micii ^__^

.

.

.

.

**Le Venin**

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

.

.

_Délivrez-moi du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-moi_

_._

_._

_Sors de ma tête_

Je le hais…

Comment a-t-il fait ?

Il est entré en moi

_J'avais quinze ans…_

à la croisée des regards.

Arme au poing.

Ame au bord des yeux.

Ame vide.

Il voulait tuer une fleur à peine éclose.

Il était _déjà _contre moi.

Mon cœur s'était serré.

Mon corps s'était embrasé.

_Et s'embrase encore…_

Adrénaline

Il m'a drainé en quelques secondes,

a changé à tout jamais ma ligne de vie

_de son seul regard…_

Ma vie était entre ses mains

_Déj_

.

_Cette chaleur m'étouffe…_

Je suis cerné par les flammes.

Il m'avait détruit de l'intérieur,

_me détruit encore_

brisé mes barrières, 

_encore… et sans même le vouloir…_

créé des plaies qui ne cicatriseront jamais.

Il avait fait couler le sang.

_M'avait saigné à blanc…_

_Et aujourd'hui je continue à saigner_

_puisque le sang se renouvelle…_

Sans même s'en apercevoir

il avait fait de moi ce que j'étais avant :

rien.

Quand il me parlait j'étais aux anges,

je lui accordais de temps en temps un vrai sourire

malgré moi.

_et j'enrageais…_

J'enrage encore de cette dépendance qui faisait que,

lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom

de cette voix sans timbre,

je tremblais,

_je tremble…_

en mon âme

et conscience.

_Je n'avais plus de maison._

_J'avais refait mes propres fondations…_

Il avait tout ébranlé,

Me détruisant encore

et

encore…

_J'étais Prométhée…_

Au plus près je m'approchais,

au plus je me perdais.

_et je me perds encore…_

_Je suis devenu Tantale…_

La fumée m'avait encerclé.

_Il m'avait enfumé._

Je ne voyais plus rien.

_Je ne voyais que lui._

Ma gorge était prise :

_A l'aide ! Je ne suis plus…_

… moi-même.

Il m'avait intoxiqué,

_m'intoxique…_

Ce jour-là je l'ai délivré.

Je l'ai sauvé malgré moi.

_Trop tard pour se sauver soi-même._

Je me suis damné à cause de lui,

_pour lui._

.

Il est le poison de ma violence.

Il est le chaos.

Il m'a possédé,

m'a fait l'amour à mort,

_m'a appris le désir de possession,_

_le désir d'aimer,_

_le désir… de désirer pour soi,_

_le désir… tout court._

_Il m'a appris à être égoïste_

_et à le savourer_

_et à n'en l'haïr que plus._

_Apprendre d'un professeur malgré lui…_

_Il s'est insinu_ _sournoisement_.__

Encore.

et encore,

et encore dans mon corps.

Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis écroulé,

laissant couler ma honte,

m'épanchant entre les draps blancs d'une énième planque,

victime de pensées aussi impures que moi,

où nos sangs se mêlaient ,

où un pacte se créait,

où nos secrets s'emmêlaient,

où nos vies se liaient

à même les draps souillés,

où nos âmes se damnaient ensemble…

.

_Mon Venin a été mon destin :_

Il avait évalué ma vie et m'avait jugé encore utile.

Il aurait dû me laisser mourir ce jour-là.

_C'est ce qu'il a fait en un sens: j'étais définitivement sous l'emprise du crotale innocent,_

_inconscient de son pouvoir sur moi,_

_de ses crocs au plus profond de ma chair blanche…_

_de ses yeux plongés dans mon âme.._

_Mais l'était-il vraiment ?_

_Inconscient ?_

S'il avait mis fin à mes jours,

je serais parti en ayant partagé un vrai moment d'intimit

avec lui.

Lui, moi et la mort.

_Equation à trois inconnues…_

Etreinte romantique dans mon esprit trop affecté par lui,

_trop parasité… _

_trop d'or rend fou_

_trop d'amour tue…_

_mais était-ce cela l'amour ?_

Il a brisé mes rêves de mortelle étreinte…

_Egoïste oui : on ne pense pas éternellement à la guerre._

_On ne pense pas éternellement à la mission._

_Mea Culpa, mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa.*_

Non. Il m'a laissé le choix.

**« Je savais que j'étais destiné à mourir de ta main »**

**« …… »**

**« Allons, allons tu ne me tires pas dessus ? »**

**« Seulement si tu le désires… »**

Le salaud…

Il m'avait bel et bien laissé le choix…

_Il a été mon destin, mais je pouvais l'influer._

… avant de me demander si je pouvais me servir d'une arme.

_Mon bras autour de son cou,_

_mon âme autour de lui à défaut d'être en lui._

_Mon bras sur son corps… de sa propre volonté._

_Il m'a fait toucher sa peau pour me sauver_

_Il ne m'en avait brûlé que plus._

_Il avait ravivé ma dépendance…_

_Ma drogue… mon Venin._

Il était le Démon

du Dieu de la Mort,

_Un Démon dans le corps d'un ange de métal._

même s'il ne lui appartenait pas.

.

.

_Moi qui m'interdisait tout attachement…_

J'étais près à mourir pour lui

dans la seconde…

_Je le suis encore…_

Mais il ne voyait que mon utilit

J'étais un combustible.

Je serais brûlé pour la cause,

réduit en cendres.

La passion n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille.

Curieusement ce fut le Démon qui brûla les ailes de son ange.

Pourquoi étais-je si étonné qu'il puisse mourir ?

Après tout, seule l'enveloppe était angélique.

.

_Sors de mon corps…_

_Vivant_

En moi

_Il était vivant…_

_Pourquoi étais-je surpris ?_

_Les Démons n'étaient-ils pas immortels ?_

_L'ange de métal était hautement remplaçable,_

_Comme ma faux des enfers._

Même s'il n'était plus,

Il _était. _

En moi.

_C'était tellement plus simple de le croire mort,_

_d'avoir mal de sa disparition…_

_Je ne pouvais  plus m'enfermer dans les « et si »_

_Je le connaissais sans vraiment le connaître…_

_J'étais  face à mes fantasmes de noire incandescence,_

_face à mes ténèbres _

_face à ma passion coupable._

_Je ne pouvais ni fuir,_

_ni me cacher,_

_ni me mentir,_

_ni lui mentir._

_Alors pour ne pas me trahir_

_Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit._

_Mensonge par omission ?_

_Je ne pouvais oublier ce que je ressentais pour lui_

_simplement il n'avait pas un besoin vital de le savoir._

Il ne le saurait jamais. J'y veillerais.

_En tous cas, pas de ma bouche._

J'ai juste laissé parler mon poing.

_C'était plus fort que moi._

Allez retenir les larmes des nuages

avec un parapluie :

quelques gouttes vous atteindront 

toujours.

Et même si vous les évitez, vous ressentez  irrémédiablement

la moiteur de l'atmosphère.

_Cocon humide._

_Si vous êtes sur la Terre…_

_Si vous êtes sur L2 vous ne connaîtrez pas la tristesse des cumulus,_

_mais vous serez touchés par la non-atmosphère._

Il était tout cela.

Il _est_ tout cela.

Il est…

_une présence forte, malgré la sensation qu'il est_

_intensément vide._

_Ce n'est qu'une façade…_

_Quand il est là, on le sent._

_C'est comme ça._

_Une ombre à l'apparence froide plus intense que le soleil lui-même._

_Pour qui l'aime._

_._

Il était ma pluie sur une colonie où elle n'existait pas.

_Il était mon obsession,_

mon saigneur d'âme,

le seul qui avait réussi,

_après bien des années,_

à faire jaillir

la pluie de mon corps,

_de mes paupières égarées._

Mon poing ne fut pas le seul à s'exprimer ce jour-là.

_Il avait fait de moi un pauvre pécheur…_

J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il ne voie pas ma faiblesse.

_._

_._

La nuit je ne rêvais pas.

J'avais trop chaud pour dormir et

mon âme était trop glacée

pour ne pas être sensible

au feu.

La sueur glissait sur mon corps.

Je bandais mes muscles.

Je serrais les dents à m'en faire mal.

Je m'exorcisais

_Va de retro…_

_Sors de mon corps… pour le bien des missions, sors de mon corps…_

_Pour que je garde intacte mon semblant de raison, sors de mon corps…_

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche des flammes.

_Je savais que je ne pouvais fuir… mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'essayer._

_Le Dieu de la Mort pouvait craindre la mort du cœur._

Je savais que le péché de chair était mortel.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que je désire un homme-machine, _

_un Démon destiné à cultiver une fleur avant de s'en éprendre ?_

Je n'étais pas homosexuel : je n'aimais pas un _homme_.

_Non il n'était définitivement pas humain.._

_Il est bel et bien inhumain d'aimer de la sorte._

Il m'a tué à petit feu.

_Le Démon est plus puissant que le Dieu._

_Il me détruit…_

Mais qu'est-ce que la mortalit

_Une passion…_

Pour un Dieu ?

_… qui ronge de l'intérieur._

_Un amour que l'on s'interdit à soi-même._

_Une castration des sentiments et des sensations… _

Il était en moi et je voulais le rejeter de toutes mes forces,

_de tout mon corps._

Je voulais évacuer le Venin de mon corps.

Les sentiments affaiblissaient les résolutions,

_faisaient naître les larmes…_

Je haïssais la faiblesse.

_faisaient sonner l'alarme_

Je me haïssais d'être si dépendant

_Fuis, Duo._

_Si l'Opération Météore parvient à être éradiquée,_

_jure-toi de ne jamais croiser son chemin._

_Jamais._

_Il avait pénétré les masques._

_Il te connaîtrait tout entier._

_Et, de stoïque, il serait écoeur_

_ou pire… complètement indifférent._

C'était une chose de se dire que l'on n'avait aucune chance

C'en était une autre de se le faire confirmer.

La folie n'avait rien de doux.

Je me haïssais de l'aimer.

.

Le destin avait réussi à me faire me parjurer.

Le rejeton de Treize avait fait des siennes un an après l'échec de l'opération.

_Nous avions gagné._

Il fallait intervenir,

_Et merde…_

_Il fallait le revoir._

me soumettre à nouveau au feu.__

Il fallait revoir Le Venin.

_Je n'avais pas besoin de ça._

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés…

Il m'a parlé.

Vraiment.

_Sa voix m'avait manqu_

_n'avait pas manqué de toucher la cible_

_S'il y en avait une._

Il m'avait dit qu'il avait toujours compté sur moi…

Dès le départ…

_Un peu de feu…_

… avant de voler au secours de la fleur :

_Mon cœur s'était glacé._

**_- Tout pour la personne que l'on aime…_**

Puis nous avons laissé parler nos poings.

Mais il a eu le dernier mot.

_Etait-ce pour me sauver ?_

_Etait-ce pour la Fleur ?_

_Je ne voulais pas le savoir…_

_A quoi bon ?_

Après cela, j'ai fait mon devoir, 

plus tard j'ai explosé mon Gundam,

et je me suis juré de cette fois tenir ma promesse 

en m'éloignant 

à tout jamais.

du poison.

_A moins que le destin ne s'en mêle encore…_

Je voulais me détruire en silence,

me briser en pensant à lui…

_douce violence…mort douloureuse, mort dans l'âme,_

_mort qui pourtant ravive mon corps…_

… et loin des yeux de mon assassin.

J'avais ma fierté.

_Comment posséder, s'approprier quelqu'un sans vraiment l'avoir…_

_Comment vivre autrement, vivre sans rêves et rêver quand même._

_Comment aimer un homme dans sa tête, où les sentiments sont chasse gardée,_

_Où l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème de société,_

_Pas un problème tout court ?_

_Où l'on protège son amour dans un jardin secret jonché d'épines, jugé par personne d'autre que soi-même ?_

J'ai emprunté l'empreinte du Démon

Puis je suis parti sans laisser de traces.

Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

.

.

_Sors de mon cœur…_

_J'ai vingt ans…enfin à peu près ^^_

Je ne suis plus un pilote : je suis un écrivain.

J'écris des romans d'amour… 

_Qui l'aurait cru ?_

des histoires où les ronces deviennent des fleurs des champs,

où les machines démons ont un cœur,

_où j'existe…_

où les Lys changent de rêve sans souffrir…

où ma vie est conte sans fées

où il est doux d'avoir mal à l'âme.

Je le fais sous un nom d'emprunt

Diane M.

_Parce qu'on dit, à tort, que seules les femmes sont romantiques…_

_Je dois avoir le cœur d'une jeune fille en fleur,_

_un cœur paré d'une couronne d'épines._

Aujourd'hui, la fleur est épanouie.

_Il va la détruire…à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ?_

_Je n'en sais rien… peut-être sont-ils heureux ensemble._

_Le Démon s'est peut-être changé en Prince Charmant ?_

Je ne peux pas dire que je le souhaite : ce serait mentir.

Mais je ne leur souhaite pas de malheur non plus.

_Obtenir ce que l'on désire peut détruire,_

_surtout s'il ne correspond pas à ses rêves…_

_mais au fait…_

_à quoi rêvent les jolies fleurs ?_

Le Venin est donc auprès du Lys…

_Y fait-il bon dormir ?_

_Je me fais mal._

_Je me sens mal._

_Serais-je une Pénélope ?_

Il est aussi en moi.

_Encore…_

_On ne change pas… on se donne le change…_

Comme toujours.

_Je l'ai encore emprisonn_

_en mon__ corps._

_I got you under my skin…_

Comme c'est ironique…

_Pathétique…_

_._

Il a toujours été dans mon enveloppe,

_dès le début…_

Il a toujours percé mes défenses,

_mon cœur,_

_mon esprit…_

alors que je n'ai jamais partagé ma chair avec lui…

Il est entré en moi sans me pénétrer.

Quelle injustice…

Quelle ironie…

_Ne dit-on pas que les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables ?_

_._

_._

Bien des années après notre dernière rencontre,

Le Venin paralysait encore et toujours mon système nerveux.

_Je viens de rendre visite à mon éditeur…sur L2._

_Mon second recueil « Ode à la larme » se vendait comme des petits pains…_

_Quelle ironie pour moi qui volait pour me nourrir_

_dans mes jeunes années…_

et je brûlais encore qu'il prenne _vraiment_ mon corps.

_J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison,_

_ si vide de lui,_

_si emplie de mes écrits…_

Moi qui ne m'autorise jamais à rêver,

je peux m'évader à travers mes lectures.

Je saigne mes pensées à blanc

et je les couche sur papier

comme j'aimerais l'y allonger.

Malgré ma nouvelle vie, 

malgré les années,

malgré _tout_

Il est encore là.

_Je pense encore à lui…_

_Encore… ah l'habitude…_

Et j'en viens à me demander si je suis fou,

parce que face à ma porte d'entrée,

c'est _lui_ que je vois.

.

_Délivrez-moi du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-moi_

.

.

Tzusuku ^^

.

.

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris ^^ j'ai été inspirée mais d'une force… je suis malade à crever et je tape, tape, tape… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me tombe dessus !!!!! *main sur le cœur*

Duo : paske tu nous aimes

Heero : paske t'es une baka femelle.

Trowa : on est où dans ta fic ?

Quatre : c'est vrai ça, où sommes-nous ?

Wu : estimez-vous heureux qu'on y soit pas ^^ 

Mithy : mais heu ! vous allez faire une mini apparition mais cette histoire c'est que pour Heero et Duo ^^ vous aurez votre tour un jour ^_______________^ mais pas maintenant (NANNN trop de boulot)

.

.

La suite bientôt, dans « Le Virus »

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

.

.

@++++ !

.

.

Mithy *idées nazes forever*

.

.

**mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa : c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma très grande faute.


	2. Le Virus

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Auteur** : Mithy la fronde lol

**Genre** : Sérieux, romantique, passionné, mélancolique… parfois très sombre, suspense à 0.30€ (enfin on a surtout essayé ^^)

**Rating ici** : R pour des propos tendancieux ou carrément sexuels, parfois violent c'est à l'appréciation de chacun.

**Avertissements** : Heero est méconnaissable… et pourtant vous le reconnaîtrez ^^. Je n'en dis pas plus. 

**Couple **: pour le moment aucun. Mais Duo se languit d'une certaine personne… Heero aussi.

**Spoilers** : Opération Météore & Endless Waltz, cette fois sans extrait ^^.

**Dédicace** : à ma **Zorky** na moi que j'm ^^

**Dédicace spéciale** : à ma **Lilith **je te hais Miss : si on n'avait pas parlé de Hokuto no Ken jamais j'aurais eu cette idée ! ^_~

**Remerciements** : comme d'hab, à ttes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici. Micii ^^.  Je répondrais dès que je peux.

**Pitit**** mot : expect the unexpected c'est mon leitmotiv. Ca l'est encore plus avec cette histoire ^^**

**Double dose de Mithy ^^ : ce chapitre est deux fois plus long parce que… vous comprendrez en lisant. Pas de spoliers ^_~**

.

.

Voici où vous en étiez rest :

.

**Pov de Duo**

Malgré ma nouvelle vie, 

malgré les années,

malgré _tout_

Il est encore là.

_Je pense encore à lui…_

_Encore… ah l'habitude…_

Et j'en viens à me demander si je suis fou,

parce que face à ma porte d'entrée,

c'est _lui_ que je vois.

.

_Délivrez-moi du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-moi_

_._

_._

et voici où notre histoire commence…

.

.

**Le Virus**

.

.

**Pov de Duo, devant chez lui  (là je peux préciser ^^) L2, 21 mars AC 200**

.

.

Je le vois

_Encore_

Devant ma porte

_C'est la première fois_

Je le vois toujours à l'intérieur

Jamais à l'extérieur

Jamais

_Il est en moi_

Pourquoi serait-il dehors ?

_Et pourtant…_

Ce ne peut être que lui…

Je suis tétanis

et pris de convulsions intérieures…

Mon cœur me fait mal

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

.

Personne ne sait que je suis ici

Pas même Hilde,

_Hilde…_

_J'ai travaillé un temps avec elle…_

_J'avais presque réussi à canaliser mes pensées_

_en journée…_

Tant qu'elle restait à sa place d'amie,

Tant qu'elle n'essayait pas d'entrer dans ma tête,

J'étais… satisfait.

Un jour, pourtant, je me suis évapor

_Elle avait franchi la limite…_

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas

Elle savait que ma tête, mon cœur, mon sang, mon corps

ne m'appartenaient plus.

_Elle essayait de comprendre ma passion,_

_elle essayait de me la prendre_

_de m'arracher mon tourment d'amour…_

Je n'avais pas _besoin_ d'être compris,

je n'avais pas _besoin _de partager mon fardeau

avec quelqu'un qui voulait me l'ôter.

_La mort de l'âme était la raison la plus pure_

_de mon existence._

J'ai donc liquidé mes fonds,

transférant la moitié sur le compte de la belle

pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras,

je lui ai laissé un petit mot

_Besoin de changer d'air._

_Prends soin de toi._

puis je suis parti, donnant l'impression que j'avais quitté la colonie…

Alors que je n'avais pas boug

Travelling without moving…

J'étais là sans y être…

J'avais l'habitude.

.

Je n'avais gardé aucun contact avec mes anciens compagnons d'armes

Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde,

même si certains d'entre nous s'appréciaient plus que d'autres.

Ce fut donc avec stupeur que je découvris

qu'après ma disparition, 

les autres pilotes, Quatre en tête, avaient remué ciel et Terre

pour me retrouver.

_Ah les femmes…  si j'étais parti sans laisser de mot_

_Hilde se serait inquiété._

_J'en laisse un et elle s'inquiète quand même… _

_Tous_ les autres pilotes.

Même Wufei.

Sauf 01.

Après une année, ils abandonnèrent.

Ils étaient doués.

Moi aussi.

_A moins qu'ils n'aient compris mon besoin d'être seul ?_

Je ne le saurais jamais.

En tous cas, j'étais tranquille.

_Autant qu'un esprit torturé pouvait l'être…_

.

Et l

J'ai beau être à cinq mètres de ma porte,

Je ne peux que me dire que c'est lui.

Personne ne vient me rendre visite.

Pas même mon éditeur.

Il ne sait même pas où j'habite.

_Il a une fausse adresse… à laquelle il ne s'est jamais rendu_

_Les caméras de surveillance que j'ai fait install_

_Me l'avait montr_

_La vie m'avait prouvé qu'on était jamais trop_

_Prudent._

Il ne sait même pas qui je suis… vraiment…

Il était aveugle et pourtant le plus clairvoyant

De tous les êtres que j'avais pu croiser dans ma courte

- trop longue ? – existence.

Je l'avais rencontré dans un bar,

A l'époque où je travaillais encore avec Hilde.

Je m'étais saoulé et j'avais commencé à débiter ma prose,

à parler de ma croix en récitant de ma voix de saoulard,

les phrases que j'avais griffonnées dans un cahier d'écolier.

L'alcool avait fait taire mon esprit, pour délier mes lèvres

et mon cœur

en public.

_J'aime une âme qui n'existe pas,_

_dans une enveloppe si forte_

_qu'elle se brise à mesure qu'Il avance_

_dans sa chaotique et si organisée_

_existence…_

_Cette non âme a pour corps_

_un cœur…_

_Il ne peut être qu'un objet,_

_Une arme à double tranchant_

_Une arme de sang, de puissance absolue,_

_Arme de vie quand il se bat_

_Arme de mort quand il s'arrête._

_._

_Le cœur contrôle le flux_

_le cœur est gorgé de ce liquide carmin_

_et ses mains en sont pleines._

_Les miennes aussi_

_Et il m'emplit le corps_

_de l'eau de vie rouge_

_Il me fait vivre._

_Il est mon cœur_

_Sans âme_

_Il me fait vivre_

_Malgré moi_

_Et je m'enivre de sa non présence_

_Et je meurs en silence…_

_Je l'ai pris en pensée_

_Mais la réalité m'a appris_

_à haïr les jolies fleurs_

_à haïr et à les envier_

_d'avoir su se cultiver_

_sur un champ de bataille_

_._

_Mon corps est une âme_

_Mon âme est un corps_

_Je vis à l'intérieur_

_J'y brûle_

_J'aimerais être le cœur de l'homme sans âme_

_J'aimerais être son cœur_

_J'aimerais qu'il ne soit plus le mien_

_Et en même temps j'aimerais qu'il le reste_

_J'aimerais aimer sans avoir mal_

_Mais c'est cette même douleur qui rend à mes yeux_

_Mon amour…_

_Ne m'appartient pas_

_._

Mon voisin de beuverie m'avait écouté attentivement.

Il m'avait demandé si les phrases venaient de moi,

Etc…

De fil en aiguille il m'avait laissé sa carte professionnelle et proposé de publier mes écrits

Stan Rivers. Editions de la Deuxième Chance. Avec un numéro de téléphone et adresse pro.

Cette homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtain blond très courts,

aux yeux blancs

et au sourire sincère

m'inspirait confiance

Après avoir enquêté discrètement sur lui,

- rien à signaler si ce n'était qu'il était veuf de guerre, peut-être par ma faute -

Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas »

_Il était sympathique… et simple, naturel…_

Je n'allais pas recommencer à voler pour vivre.

_Ben voyons…_

L'argent diminuait très vite quand on ne travaillait plus

_Et quand on se créait une identité, une sécurité sociale,_

_Une existence légale…_

_Quand on louait un appartement…_

Et on disait que les écrits exorcisaient les démons…

_D'accord j'allais littéralement vivre de ma dépendance…_

_Un peu plus, un peu moins…_

pourquoi pas les partager sans qu'on ne connaisse mon identit ?

_Pari fou._

Personne ne savait que j'écrivais.

Mon éditeur ne connaissait pas ma véritable identit

_Pour lui j'étais Solomon Grey…un pauvre chômeur noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool_

_et plus tard… Diane M._

_Diane comme la Déesse,_

_La chasseresse,_

_la femme que je ne serais jamais,_

_M. comme aimer._

Le correcteur ne m'avait jamais vu et s'en remettait à Stan

_Il vérifiait mon orthographe sans JAMAIS toucher au texte._

_Et il s'occupait du courrier des lecteurs…_

Alors banco ?

Banco.

.

J'ai eu un succès incroyable avec mon premier ouvrage

« La Fleur et la Machine : contes trop humains pour des cœurs sans âmes »

et j'avais mis en préface à l'attention de Stan 

le poème que j'avais récité dans un état d'ébriété – voire de débilité-  profonde.

_Pour le remercier…_

J'ai commencé à avoir des « fans »

Principalement des femmes.

Et quelques hommes se sont mis

à envoyer des roses à la maison d'édition,

des mots parfois doux, parfois très laids,

obscènes, ridicules…

_Parfois…_

Pour cette raison je me suis créé une boîte postale sur Terre

pour que je ne sois pas harcelé.

_Pour brouiller les pistes…_

_J'y recevais de cadeaux, des félicitations, des mots d'encouragement…_

_et des cartes blanches_

_expédiées des quatre coins du monde._

_Quatre cartes pures, sans écritures_

_Avec un élément pour image_

_L'eau_

_La terre_

_L'air_

_Le feu_

Je n'ai jamais su qui me les envoyais.

_Ou plutôt… qui les envoyait à Diane…_

_J'étais moi-même… à travers elle_

_Tout du moins une bonne partie de moi-même…_

Mais je _savais, je sentais,_ que c'était

une seule et même personn_e._

_Cette personne m'intriguait…_

_Mais avait veillé à ne laisser_

_Aucune trace._

_C'était il y a plus d'un an…_

.

Stan aurait pu me demander de m'exposer

afin de faire vendre.

Il ne l'a jamais fait.

Le premier livre avait bénéficié d'un excellent bouche à oreilles

tt la maison d'édition fut sollicitée de toutes parts.

Stan avait dû comprendre mon besoin de solitude

_A moins qu'il n'eut compris qu'à la moindre photo_

_Je disparaîtrais_

_de sa non vue._

_Et qu'il perdrait une source de revenus…_

_Qui sait ?_

Je préfère me dire qu'il me comprend.

_Jusqu'à présent, jamais je n'ai eu à regretter_

_d'avoir mis ma confiance entre ses mains._

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sous les projecteurs.

Je voulais simplement m'enfermer dans ma souffrance,

dans mon illusion de bonheur coupable,

dans mon esprit frapp

par la foudre,

dans mon âme en cendres.

J'avais besoin de m'enfermer dans mes mots,

tout en libérant ma passion destructrice.

C'était tout.

Et c'était bien assez.

_Peut-être trop peu…_

.

Avec l'argent de mon premier ouvrage j'ai pu déménager.

J'aurais pu vivre n'importe où mais je ne pouvais me résoudre

à couper mes racines.

_Je m'étais pourtant séparé d'une partie de mon pass_

Je suis resté sur L2, seulement j'ai emménagé dans une petite maison

Toute simple bien que très bien équipée, de style pré colonial, un peu comme les bâtisses blanches

que l'on pouvait trouver dans les livres d'histoire.

Les maisons américaines typiques du Sud,

mais à taille humaine.

_Sans démesure_

_à ma mesure…_

Je me sentais moins seul dans les bras de cette demeure

_Et j'étais pressé, si pressé d'y entrer et d'en refermer la porte…_

Pourquoi fallait-il que je le vois maintenant ?

Pourquoi ?

Je deviens fou…

.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

Reprend mon souffle.

Puis je les ouvre :

Il est toujours là.

_Comment m'a-t-il trouv_

Même à cette distance il irradie

Il est de profil…

Il semble plus grand

_Plus fort…_

_même de loin il est vibrant_

Ses cheveux sont plus courts que dans mon souvenir.

Il est debout de toute sa taille, ses pieds comme ancrés dans le sol,

Le défiant de le faire bouger

_de devant ma porte._

Il a toujours été si…

Si intense…

Intense et déterminé.

_Un fauve… dans un costume de ville_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ?

Une mission encore ?

_Quoi, me tuer un peu plus ?_

_Ce serait m'accorder bien trop d'importance…_

Je n'en sais rien et en même temps…

Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

.

Personne ne venait me rendre visite.

Mon premier voisin était à 300 mètres

Le facteur ne passait jamais le soir

Et il n'apportait que des factures.

Au nom de Solomona Grey…

_Solomona__… même chez moi je prends le nom d'une femme…_

_Je n'étais plus à une identité près_

_Mais il fallait être sûr que Duo Maxwell ne serait pas retrouvé._

_Après tout, qui pourrait le chercher derrière une femme ?_

Le Venin se retourne.

_Dans ma chair…_

C'est lui.

_J'en suis définitivement certain._

Je le reconnais même si le jour s'endort.

Même à cette distance

mon cœur réagit.

Mon souffle s'accélère.

_Il me regarde._

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau

je… je ne peux pas..

je ne veux pas…

pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit l

pourquoi…

Je suis figé.

Et j'ai mal aux os.

_J'ai peur_

J'ai froid.

Et en même temps je suis…

En feu

_Je me retrouve trop près des flammes que j'ai voulues fuir_

Encore.

_Délivrez moi du mal…_

des flammes que j'ai recréées dans ma tête,

_Désintoxiquez-moi…_

que j'ai reproduit sur le papier,

_à l'aide de mon corps_

_A l'encre de la passion_

_dévoreuse de raison._

Sa simple présence m'ôte l'illusion de contrôle que j'avais sur ma vie,

_sur moi…_

Devant lui je ne sais si je peux

remettre les masques

Après les avoir tombés

_Comme je suis tomb_

Faiblesse ou force ?

Haine….

Amour…

Folie…

_Ma raison déraisonne…_

Il perturbe mon équilibre tout en le maintenant

Il est ma balance

dans le vide de mon existence…

Et je suis le funambule amoureux du précipice

_Il est là._

Je vais m'engouffrer,

Tomber plus bas que je ne suis…

Où vais-je me relever ?

J'aurais fuit si seulement j'avais pu

Bouger

_Run__…_

J'ai encore un instinct de survie….

_Hide___

Il faut affronter

Le pass

_Lie_

Auquel j'ai voulu échapper

Il faut lever la tête

Préparer un sourire

_Lie_

Même s'il fait mal…

Ouvrir les yeux…

Personne.

.

Oh God…

Il n'y avait personne

Personne sur le perron

Personne…

Personne…

PERSONNE !

Mon esprit hurle.

Je deviens…

Je deviens fou…

_Si je ne l'étais pas déjà avant…_

Quoi de neuf sous un soleil qui n'a jamais existé, hmm ?

De quoi je me plains ? Je voulais fuir n'est-ce pas ?

Se cacher tout en se montrant.

_Hide___

Peur que l'on débusque l'enveloppe…

_Hide___

mais l'être était enfermé dans les livres…

Même si Le Venin était venu : il n'y aurait plus rien eu à prendre

qu'il n'ait déjà.

_Plus rien **d'important**_

A prendre…

_Même si…_

…

….

Je me remettais en marche, vers ce chez moi

qui, il y a à peine, cinq minutes, me semblait accueillant.

Ce mirage cruel m'avait ôté l'illusion

que cette demeure était

mon tombeau.

Un vent violent soulevait ma capuche

et la veste posée sur mes épaules.

Ma lourde natte me fouetta le visage

il était temps de mettre la cl

dans la serrure

et d'entrer dans le mausolée

de mes pensées interdites.

Je m'y suis enfermé à double tour.

Un peu plus,

un peu moins…

.

_Délivrez-moi du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-moi…_

.

.

**Fin du Pov de Duo.**

.

.

.

**Pov de Heero, le même jour :**

.

.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser trente-six questions dans ma vie.

_Au début._

On me donnait des ordres,

j'exécutais.

Point.

J'ai toujours eu un plan d'action,

ait été entraîné,

guidé.

_Le meilleur de moi-même pour faire le pire_

_ou le pire pour faire le meilleur…_

La paix par les larmes et le sang,

_par les balles jamais à blanc_

La paix par la force.

_Un mal pour un bien_

_ou le bien pour le mal ?_

Tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait,

si l'on était du côté des vainqueurs…

ou des vaincus.

.

On m'avait conditionné sans conditions.

_Et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire…_

Jamais trente-six questions

Juste une :

- cette action permettra-t-elle de réussir la mission ?

cette « action » pouvait être aller du piratage d'une base de données

à l'explosion d'une base,

à l'assassinat – voire le sacrifice – d'êtres vivants.

Il y a quelques années j'ai dû déterminer en quelques secondes 

Si mon « coéquipier » devait vivre ou non

Il était utile.

Il était compétent.

Il était dangereux.

_Pour nous_

_Pour lui-même_

_Mais surtout pour l'ennemi._

Il avait donc été épargné.

.

Ce même coéquipier aux yeux étranges et à la natte inutilement longue m'avait empêché de tuer

celle que je devais abattre.

- après tout elle avait vu Wing et toute personne ayant vu un Gundam devait disparaître-

Lui-même avait son mobile suit et ne connaissait que trop les règles.

Pourtant il avait sauvé la vie à un témoin.

Et ce même témoin que je voulais tuer…

avait décidé de sauver la mienne…

Je ne me suis pas posé de questions sur le coup.

Je me suis juste dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux stupides

et qu'à la prochaine occasion je les abattrais, que je puisse faire ce pour quoi

j'avais été entraîné.

Ils m'empêchaient d'exécuter les ordres.

Le témoin était Réléna Peacecraft, héritière du royaume de Sanq

et non Réléna Darlian, fille de diplomate.

J'aurais commis une erreur monumentale en l'assassinant.

_Quoique… si ce n'était pas elle, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu la remplacer._

Quant au baka, même s'il se faisait presque toujours capturer, on ne pouvait pas nier

son utilité,

sa dévotion,

même s'il était trop émotif.

_Je lui avais même dit que dès le départ j'avais compté sur ses qualités_

_Et c'était vrai…_

Si j'avais le moindre doute concernant ses possibilités

Je l'aurais froidement abattu

Il n'aurait pas été le premier

Il n'aurait pas été le dernier

_Loin, de très loin s'en faut_

et quand il parlait au lieu de déblatérer à tors et à travers,

quand il ne cherchait pas à faire de moi son ami,

_quand il ne cherchait pas à entrer dans ma tête…_

_quand il était silence et réflexion_

quand il se concentrait sur les missions,

j'arrivais à me dire qu'il était une nuisance nécessaire.

Et non une nuisance… tout court.

_Mais en même temps ces pensées devenaient dérangeantes…_

Dans ses moments de calme,

j'ai surpris le baka à me fixer

_à peine quelques secondes_

avec une expression

indéchiffrable et intense.

_Ses yeux violets semblaient fiévreux, presque noirs_

_Sa bouche était à peine entrouverte_

_Son torse se soulevait avec peine_

_Puis c'était fini._

Le sourire hypocrite revenait

et quelque part j'étais soulagé.

_L'habitude était une seconde nature_

Je détestais ne pas être préparé.

_Mais préparé à quoi ?_

.

.

Des années plus tard je compris pourquoi Réléna m'avait sauv : elle était profondément pacifiste

_Je n'avais jamais connu la paix : comment pouvais-je la comprendre ?_

_Comment avais-je pu tuer pour obtenir que le sang ne coule plus ?_

_Je n'étais pas à un paradoxe près,_

_J'étais un enfant devenu une machine._

_Sauf que, sans mission, je pouvais me permettre de me poser des questions_

_et d'essayer d'y répondre_

_Tant bien que mal._

Réléna était pacifiste et amoureuse du brun ténébreux aux yeux de glace

_Hn. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que je plaisais avec mon air froid et mon physique particulier._

_Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais parfois long à la détente que je ne comprenais pas_

_L'attirance physique._

Oui physique. Réléna était amoureuse de moi sans même me connaître…

_ il n'y avait rien à connaître…_

Elle avait une vision de moi extrêmement… imagée,

Romantique à l'extrême…

_Petit enfant manipulé, innocence volée, pauvre, pauvre petit être sans défense privé d'une enfance dorée…_

_Un enfant qui avait commis son premier meurtre à l'âge de cinq ans._

Cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention. Mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à pleurer sur moi-même,

que les autres le fasse à ma place me dépasse complètement.

_Le baka aussi avait pleuré pour moi,_

_ou peut-être pour l'espoir qu'il avait perdu,_

_quand il m'avait cru mort._

_L'espoir que le soldat parfait vienne à bout d'Oz._

_Que pouvais-je penser d'autre ?_

_Il ne me connaissait pas, pourquoi pleurer inutilement ?_

_Pourquoi perdre des larmes ?_

Oui Réléna avait une image romancée de ma non personne.

Tout du moins pendant l'opération météore.

Après son enlèvement par Mariemaia, elle m'a vu autrement.

Mais sa sorte de fascination pour moi n'avait pas changé.

Il a fallu que nous nous mettions ensemble pour qu'elle comprenne

que j'étais

loin

d'être

un prince charmant,

mais un homme de chair

et de sang.

Un homme dérangeant.

Peut-être dérangé.

Un homme avec une violence intérieure

qui était bridée par la paix.

Un homme qui, à n'importe quel moment,

pouvait se laisser aller au pire.

Simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre.

_Réléna et moi nous sommes mis ensemble six mois  après son enlèvement par la fille de Kushrenada_

_Après avoir erré quelques temps entre les colonies et la Terre, cherchant un but à mon existence,_

J'étais donc revenu auprès de ma dernière mission.

.

J'étais devenu son garde du corps et en même temps elle m'avait donné son cœur

Je le lui ai rendu dans un état lamentable.

_Le soldat parfait n'assurait pas de service après-vente,_

_encore moins  d'une relation à sens unique._

Je n'avais pas d'autre but dans l'existence que me battre

autant le faire pour quelque chose

ou quelqu'un

qui en valait la peine.

Et pour ne rien gâcher, Réléna était une très jolie jeune fille.

_J'étais une machine qui pouvait avoir le feu à la peau_

_comme tout le monde._

Alors ce fut avec plaisir que je découvris les joies du sexe avec elle.

J'avais espéré ressentir cette étincelle dont les livres pour jeune fille parlaient

_La bibliothèque de Réléna en contenait quelques uns… beaux mais complètement_

_Etrangers à mon mode de fonctionnement,_

_Utopiques à souhait._

_Ressentir… vraiment, pleinement ressentir…_

_J'ai éprouvé le désir physique_

_Sans la fulgurance, sans l'élan de passion qui était censé aller avec._

_C'était agréable. Sans plus. Pas de quoi ameuter les foules et écrire des romans._

J'avais espéré qu'à défaut de ne lui donner que du plaisir, je réussirais à lui donner… autre chose,

_Ne serait-ce que pour elle… _

ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à obtenir de moi…

ce qu'apparemment je ne possédais pas.

_Ou ce que je ne voulais pas lui donner._

Elle méritait d'être heureuse même si moi j'étais incapable de l'être.

Elle m'avait appris à vivre en période de paix,

pas à être en paix avec moi-même.

Je n'allais pas continuer à la prendre

à la détruire

et à la prendre,

la prendre pour la perdre encore,

la prendre pour l'entraîner avec moi dans le néant.

_Je pouvais y vivre. Pas elle._

Elle souffrait et voulait que je reste avec elle, pourtant,

que je reste son amant.

_Elle a vécu un temps dans l'illusion qu'à force d'intimité je réussirais à l'aimer._

_Non. Le sexe était pour moi une communion qui n'emmenait pas nécessairement à l'amour._

_Je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé. Mais je savais que je ne l'éprouvais pas._

_J'ai partagé mon corps… et seulement mon corps,_

_et ça n'en détruisait ma mission que plus…_

_J'estimais Réléna. C'est pour cela que je l'ai quittée._

_Je l'ai quittée en restant auprès d'elle._

_J'ai continué à faire mon devoir,_

_Ce pour quoi j'avais été créé._

.

Si j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi Réléna m'avait sauvé la vie ce jour sur la corniche,

la raison pour laquelle Duo ne m'avait pas tué ce même jour

restait une énigme.

D'accord quand il m'avait délivré de l'hôpital j'avais une quelconque utilité pour la mission.

Mais sur cette corniche il n'avait pas à me sauver.

Il ne savait pas qui j'étais.

_Ce n'était pas parce que je ne me posais pas de questions à l'époque qu'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser._

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amitié à ce moment-là.

_Même après…_

Et au plus j'ai côtoyé le baka,

au plus je me demandais : pourquoi ne pas avoir vidé le chargeur sur un inconnu armé,

sachant qu'il pouvait 

et

savait

tuer

de

sang

froid.

.

Je n'étais pas non plus à un paradoxe près avec Duo,

parce que celui qui voulait devenir mon ami à tout prix,

cherchant à attirer mon attention,

essayant par tous les moyens d'entrer dans mon esprit,

voir dans mon cœur

a, du jour au lendemain,

disparu de la circulation.

_de mon existence…_

D'accord. Ce n'était pas comme si après notre dernière mission ensemble

Je lui avais envoyé un faire-part pour lui annoncer mon départ,

Ni une carte postale pour lui dire que j'étais de retour.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance.

_Je n'avais jamais prétendu être son ami, moi._

Mais il était étonnant qu'une personne aussi persistante que lui n'ait même pas essayé de me contacter,

même en sachant que j'étais de nouveau à Sanq.

Quoique pas si étonnant que ça : que connaissais-je de lui ?

J'avais vu de lui son côté sombre, en même temps qu'une certaine lumière

Qui était-il ?

Qui était-il vraiment ?

_Il était intriguant…_

_Vraiment intriguant._

En tous cas, ce n'était pas en disparaissant sans laisser de trace que j'allais le savoir.

_Si toutefois j'avais voulu avoir une réponse…_

_Ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas : je SAVAIS_

_Je savais que j'avais une certaine emprise sur le baka._

_Je le sentais._

_Je le vivais._

_Je m'en servais_

_Pour le faire obéir,_

_Pour le canaliser_

_Pour le parfaire_

_Pour la mission_

_Par extension,_

_Pour moi._

Les autres pilotes l'avaient recherché activement, s'inquiétant de son sort.

_S'il avait besoin de nous contacter, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas où nous joindre._

Ils m'avaient demandé d'intervenir, de chercher de mon côté.

Ils avaient rêvé.

Nous étions en période de paix, 02 n'était utile à personne.

_Je n'avais pas que ça à faire…_

Et visiblement personne ne l'avait enlev : il était tout seul à la banque quand il avait liquidé ses fonds

_Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas intervenir que je n'avais pas laissé une oreille traîner _

_Pendant leur « réunion extraordinaire »_

Duo avait visiblement envie de disparaître : grand bien lui fasse.

J'avais bien eu envie de changer d'air, sans demander mon reste à qui que ce soit.

Pourquoi pas lui ?

Il ne devait rien à qui que ce soit.

_Et puis j'avais ma propre énigme à résoudre…_

.

.

_Qui était-elle ?_

C'est drôle que je pense à Duo aujourd'hui…

Peut-être le fait que je sois sur L2…

_Qui était-elle ?_

C'est ridicule…

_Qui était-elle ?_

Et pourtant…

_Qui ?_

Ca avait commencé bêtement.

Cela faisait neuf mois que j'étais de retour à Sanq,

à peine quelques mois que Duo s'était volatilis

et je devais acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Réléna

dix huit ans…

Je n'allais pas lui offrir un ours en peluche : après tout j' étais son petit ami

Et je couchais avec.

Cela ne se faisait pas

_Paraît-il…_

J'allais pas lui offrir deux fois la même chose…

Je n'allais pas non plus m'amuser à demander des conseils à qui que ce soit

Je le voyais d'ici :

_Dis Chang, qu'as-tu offert à ta Onna pour son anniversaire ?_

Il m'aurait ri au nez

Il aurait eu raison

_S'il s'était moqué je l'aurais abattu._

J'ai appris que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour de tuer sans raison…

_Dommage…_

Bref je fis des recherches sur Internet

Et j'ai appris que le cadeau « idéal » du moment était

Un recueil

« La Fleur et la Machine : contes trop humains pour des cœurs sans âmes »

d'une illustre inconnue

Diane M.

Un recueil de contes et de poèmes…

_Le titre m'avait intrigu_

Comme Réléna aimait la poésie et tout le falbala « romantique… »

_pourvu que ce soit de qualit_

Je cliquais sur le lien correspondant à un extrait

il menait à une page disant : «error 404. rendez-vous à la librairie Sunny, nous somme sûrs que vous serez conquis »

Quelle blague idiote… elle avait bien failli me dissuader…

_Peut-être aurait-ce été le mieux…_

_Mais le titre de ce livre m'avait intrigu_

Et je n'allais pas passer cinq mille ans à chercher un cadeau à ma dulcinée

J'avais accessoirement un corps à garder.

_J'ai tout de même recherché un autre librairie que celle qui faisait des accroches stupides_

_mais malheureusement, seule celle-ci avait encore des ouvrages disponibles._

_En fait il en restait deux en stock._

Je m'étais donc rendu chez Sunny pour acheter in extremis et comptant l'ouvrage,

afin que personne ne fasse le rapprochement avec la Vice Ministre

ou son garde du corps.

C'était un recueil de 197 pages

La couverture était de velours noir,

Le titre écrit en lettre d'or

Le nom de l'auteur en lettre de sang

_Qui était-elle ?_

_._

J'ai lu la préface…

_J'aime une âme qui n'existe pas,_

_dans une enveloppe si forte_

_qu'elle se brise à mesure qu'Il avance_

_dans sa chaotique et si organisée_

_existence…_

… et j'ai plong

_Cette non âme a pour corps_

_un cœur…_

_Il ne peut être qu'un objet,_

_Une arme à double tranchant_

_Une arme de sang, de puissance absolue,_

_Arme de vie quand il se bat_

_Arme de mort quand il s'arrête._

J'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait de moi,

qu'elle me parlait à _moi_,

_Rien qu'à moi…_

_._

_Le cœur contrôle le flux_

_le cœur est gorgé de ce liquide carmin_

_et ses mains en sont pleines._

C'était moi…

Ce ne pouvait être que moi…

_Les miennes aussi_

Elle connaissait les mêmes travers que moi…

Elle était parfaite,

parfaite pour moi…

_Et il m'emplit le corps_

_de l'eau de vie rouge_

_Il me fait vivre._

Qui ?

Qui te fais vivre, Diane.

Qui d'autre que moi ?

_Il est mon cœur_

_Sans âme_

_Il me fait vivre_

_Malgré moi_

J'étais jaloux…

Bêtement

Jaloux

En quelques lignes

elle m'avait mis à genou…

_Et je m'enivre de sa non présence_

Il n'est pas l : ça peut être moi

Non. C'est moi.

_Et je meurs en silence…_

Et je te ressuscite 

_Je l'ai pris en pensée_

Je te prends

Je suis déjà en toi

_Mais la réalité m'a appris_

_à haïr les jolies fleurs_

Je te ferais aimer les fleurs

Je t'apprendrais la paix que je ne trouve pas

moi-même.

je te délivrerais, ma princesse

_à haïr et à les envier_

La haine ne te sied pas

Laisse-moi te prendre 

le mal qui te ronge…

_d'avoir su se cultiver_

_sur un champ de bataille_

Elle me parlait

C'était

A moi

Qu'elle parlait.

C'était une enfant de la guerre

Une enfant perdue

Et je l'avais trouvée.

_._

_Mon corps est une âme_

_Mon âme est un corps_

_Je vis à l'intérieur_

_J'y brûle_

Tu brûles à l'intérieur de mon corps

Je te sens en moi

Je te sens dans ma tête

Je te sens

Dans mon cœur

Je te sens

Dans mon sang

Tu es celle que je ne pensais pas chercher

_J'aimerais être le cœur de l'homme sans âme_

Tu es mon âme

Tu as mon coeur

_J'aimerais être son cœur_

Tu l'es, mon amour

_J'aimerais qu'il ne soit plus le mien_

Non, jamais.

_Et en même temps j'aimerais qu'il le reste_

A tout jamais

_J'aimerais aimer sans avoir mal_

J'aimerais t'ôter la douleur,

Ma fleur des champs de bataille

_Mais c'est cette même douleur qui rend à mes yeux_

_Mon amour…_

_Ne m'appartient pas_

Tu m'appartiens

.

Cette simple préface fut pour moi comme une 

Révélation

C'était complètement fou…

Elle me ressemblait…

tellement

Je suis devenu fan

Elle était si différente…

D'une inconnue

Elle était faîte pour moi

J'avais envie de la sauver

J'avais envie de la sauter

J'avais envie de la détruire…

Et j'avais envie de l'aimer

De la sauver…

Je l'aimais déj : sa fin était proche

_Mes sensations étaient corrosives…_

Je suis voué à anéantir,

Esclave de l'apocalypse

Je suis un Héros de Guerre.

J'ai eu la curieuse impression qu'en la sauvant,

Je me sauverais moi-même…

_Elle était un virus…_

_Une tumeur maligne_

_Dans mon parfait programme,_

_mais je n'en avais cure._

Elle me donne l'impression de la connaître…

De la reconnaître…

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Il n'y avait pas de photos_

_Elle était entourée de mystère…_

J'ai dévoré l'ouvrage,

_Je l'ai dévoré elle,_

_Ce virus insidieux_

_Cette diablesse,_

_Cette enchanteresse,_

_Cette ensorceleuse…_

_Cette garce._

J'avais l'impression d'être aspiré,

Vidé,

Drain

Les mots me menaient aux limites de mon corps,

De mon esprit

Et on sentait un tel désespoir,

Une telle fierté chez cette romancière…

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle me parlait

Elle me touchait comme personne ne l'avait fait,

Elle respirait la pureté, l'innocence…

Et la corruption de l'âme

Elle était pure et impure,

Elle était une onde sensuelle

J'avais envie d'elle…

Je la voulais toute

Je voulais la soumettre

Comme elle m'avait soumis

De son écriture douce comme une

Lame de rasoir

Elle m'avait fascin

Me fascine encore

_Un virus dans mes veines,_

_Un plantage irréversible de mon système._

A tel point que j'ai gardé son livre

Et que j'ai acheté à Réléna un ours en peluche

Mais il était blanc celui-là.

.

Je me suis mis à rechercher tous les renseignements possibles

Et imaginables sur elle

Rien. Diane M. était un pseudonyme

J'allais aller loin avec ça.

J'ai hacké son éditeur pour avoir son adresse

Et je lui ai envoyé des cartes vides

Je ne savais pas quoi écrire

Elle allait me prendre pour un fou

J'ai détourné un satellite

De mon ordinateur portable

Pour avoir une image de l'adresse que j'avais pu avoir

Je voulais voler un peu de son intimit

Je voulais me rapprocher d'elle

J'ai zoomé et j'ai découvert que c'était…

Une boîte postale

Hn

Fausse alerte

Elle protégeait son identit

C'était délectable

Je serais le seul à l'avoir

A la voir

Diane était mienne.

.

J'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne recueillir le courrier

- quelqu'un devait bien le lui remettre

Effectivement une personne avec une mallette noire lisait le courrier sur place 

_Apparemment il avait carte blanche…_

_Il avait regardé les cartes vides_

_Mais les avaient-ils lues, comprises ?_

Puis cet homme ouvrait son attaché-case pour en sortir un ordinateur portable dernier cri,

Et se mettait à scanner tout ce qui était reçu

_Même mes cartes vides…_

Très ingénieux…

J'ai hacké l'inconnu…

_Silas__ Twenty._

Tout ça pour tomber sur le serveur de la maison d'éditions.

_Deuxième chance… premier essai_

_Rât__._

Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus

Elle m'excitait plus encore…

Je tournais en rond

J'ai mis pendant plus d'une année la ligne téléphonique de l'éditeur sous écoute

Rien.

Diane M. appelait, mais toujours d'une cabine téléphonique,

Ou d'un portable de sociét

C'était… impossible

Pourquoi se cachait-elle autant ?

Avait-elle honte de ce qu'elle était ?

Ou était-ce la peur de gens comme moi,

Capable du meilleur comme du pire pour arriver à leurs fins ?

Non, elle n'a pas peur de moi

Puisqu'elle me connaît,

Me définit si bien…

Elle est parfaite pour moi,

Et elle semble me fuir…

Je ne dormais plus,

J'en étais presque non opérationnel 

Dans mon travail

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre

Alors j'ai cessé de la rechercher

Sans cesser de penser à elle.

Sans cesser de l'avoir sur mon corps,

Sans cesser d'être en elle,

Sans cesser de l'avoir en mon corps

Cette folie devait cesser

La paix était en jeu

_Mon esprit ne connaîtrait jamais le repos…_

_Curieusement je rêvais d'une femme au corps fin,_

_A la peau blanche,_

_aux longs,_

_très longs cheveux et aux yeux de nuit sans lune,_

_Une méduse me figeant encore et encore dans mon désir,_

_me rendait dur_

_comme la pierre,_

_Dur comme je n'avais jamais ét_

_Avec qui que ce soit._

_Elle me faisait mal au corps_

_Elle me faisait exploser_

_En touchant mon esprit_

_Volcanique._

_Eruption physique_

_Lame de fond_

_Amère et chaude._

.

Il y a quelques jours, mon Virus a sorti un nouveau roman :

Ode à la larme.

Elle parle de son enfance entre L2 et le monde

Comme elle dit

Elle a beaucoup voyag

_Une fois qu'on l'a eu… on ne peut que l'avoir encore_

_Et encore_

_Et encore_

_Mais je ne veux pas de vaccin_

_Elle me rend humain_

_Elle me rend faible_

_Elle me rend fort_

_Elle_

_Me_

_Fait_

_Me_

_rendre_

Et moi qui ne croyait en rien, je l'ai pris comme un signe du destin :

Il fallait que je la retrouve

Il fallait qu'on se rencontre

Au moment où je parvenais à faire chuchoter mon désir

Au lieu des hurlements,

Elle a ravivé la douleur,

Le manque…

J'ai découvert que Réléna ne demandait pas la lune

cette chose qu'elle voulait obtenir de moi était bien en moi

seulement ce n'était pas pour elle

c'était pour Elle.

.

Je me suis remis à la chercher,

Partout

J'ai recommencé à mettre Stan Rivers sur écoute, juste après la sortie de son nouveau roman

_Deuxième chance… deuxième essai._

Il était évident qu'elle allait se mettre en contact avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour parler vente

Et promotion.

J'ai attendu,

Attendu…

Et

Il y a deux jours, la chance m'avait souris : apparemment elle avait appelé de chez elle

Parce que là, le numéro correspondait à une résidence

J'avais enfin une adresse !

Alors j'ai tout mis en ordre afin que Réléna soit parfaitement protégée en mon absence

Et je suis parti directement sur L2 à l'adresse indiquée.

J'allais enfin la voir.

Je ne pouvais pas apporter de fleurs, elles n'auraient pas survécu

aux deux jours de trajet,

alors je lui ai apport

une boîte de Pandore.

_Un coffret de bois…_

_Avec ses initiales_

_Représentant les quatre éléments._

A elle d'y mettre ce qu'elle souhaite.

Elle garderait le coffret,

_Je la garderais, elle._

Je me sentais… à la fois bien et effray

Je me sentais stupide…

un homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence

se comportant comme un gamin

Elle m'avait fait devenir

Impulsif

L'impulsion pure,

La pulsion brute

Elle m'avait fait devenir violence

_Etait-ce cela l'amour ?_

_Ou de l'obsession ?_

_Ou les deux ?_

_J'étais ravagé._

J'allais me retrouver en face de celle que j'aimais,

celle que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu…

celle que je connaissais comme moi-même

et qui me connaissait si bien…

L'amante de mon âme

La mante religieuse

Elle m'avait dévoré vivant

J'attendais de mourir dans son regard

de son jugement…

_Elle allait me prendre pour un fou…_

Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Une décision était prise

Je m'y conformais.

Je sonnais

Un appui sec

Une fois

Rien

Une seconde fois

Rien

Elle ne voulait pas m'ouvrir…

Elle ne voulait pas… de moi.

.

…

à moins qu'il n'y ait personne ?

Il faisait presque nuit, en ce jour de printemps

Et la lumière n'était pas allumée,

Je le voyais à travers les rideaux de sa véranda

Ce n'était pas une heure pour se présenter chez quelqu'un

Je reviendrais plus tard

Où peut-être n'était-ce pas chez elle ?

Au moment où j'allais m'en aller 

Je vis quelqu'un me regarder fixement

A cette distance je ne pouvais voir si c'était un homme ou un femme :

Les traits semblaient délicats, l'ossature fine…

Le visage fin, la tête recouverte d'une capuche

Mais la taille – 1m80 environ – et la stature semblaient celles d'un homme

- peut-être l'amant de Diane

…

j'enrageais

j'avais envie de le tuer sur place

mais rien ne disait que j'étais bien chez Elle.

Je profitais qu'il reste figé pour disparaître de sa vue.

L'inconnu sembla se ressaisir au bout de quelques longues minutes

Il tremblait encore un peu alors qu'il avançait devant la porte

Sa porte

Il habitait ici

…

il était avec elle… si c'était bien chez elle

il avait une cl

il.. l'introduisait dans la serrure

Le vent avait soufflé un peu fort, relevant la veste qui était posée

Négligemment sur ses épaules, ainsi que la capuche,

soulevant

une…

natte ?

Mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes sur un cri d'horreur

Muet.

_Oui un cri d'horreur._

Je reconnaissais ce visage

Duo

Maxwell

_…_

.

S'il 

vivait

avec

Diane…

S'il vivait dans la demeure

de celle qui était mienne,

_s'il _

_l'avait_

_touch_

J'aurais

Sa

Peau.  

_Virus…_

Il 

regretterait

définitivement

de 

ne 

pas

être

rest

terr

comme 

le 

rat

qu'

il 

était

.

.

.

Tsuzuku ^^

.

.

Ah vous ne l'attendiez pas celle-là, hein ? ^______^

Prochaine partie bientôt : under my skin (moins, très moins vite que celle-ci)

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

.

@++++ !

.

.

Mithy * tjrs idées nazes forever, maladeuh un peu moins ^^ mici de vous inquiéter et heu ne vous inquiétez pas ^__^v*


	3. Under my skin

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ?

**Auteur** : Mithy la fronde lol

**Genre** : Sérieux, romantique, passionné, mélancolique… parfois très sombre, suspense à 0.30€ (enfin on a surtout essayé lol)

**Rating ici** : R pour l'ambiance.

**Avertissements** : Heero est méconnaissable… et pourtant vous le reconnaîtrez lol. Je n'en dis pas plus.

**Couple **: pour le moment aucun. Mais Duo se languit d'une certaine personne… Heero aussi.

**Dédicace** : à ma **Zorky** na moi que j'm et que j'adore et à ma **Lilith** qui si elle ne m'avait pas blablaté, l'idée ne serait pas venue.

**Dédicace spéciale** : ******Miss Meanne parce que je suis gentille et que j'ai enfin eu le temps. J'ai promis et vala -)**

**Remerciements** : comme d'hab, à ttes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici. Micii . Je répondrais dès que je peux.

**Pitit mot : expect the unexpected c'est mon leitmotiv. Ca l'est plus que jamais.**

**L'up n'était pas prévue pour maintenant et c'était pas gagné avec les imprévus de my life – qui a dit Santa Barbara en vacances ? lol - plus la fic imprévue que j'ai up jeudi les correcs pour mon tit poulpe… mais j'ai vaincu !!! J'ai fait ma première partie de correc pour Under (miracle de la vie) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Allez go !**

_**§  
§**_

_I got you under my skin_

_I got you under my skin_

_I got you under my skin_

_I got you under my skin…._

**Under my skin – Madonna pour le chant et les paroles, Mirwaïs pour la compo.**

_**§**_

_**§**_

**Under my skin**

_**§**_

_**§**_

**Pov de Heero, devant la porte de Solomona Grey, quelques temps après que Duo ne soit rentré.**

_**§**_

Respire.

Respire.

Respire.

Il le faut.

Respire.

Il le faut.

Respire.

Il faut que je me calme.

Respire.

Il faut que je me concentre.

Respire.

Il faut que j'analyse.

Respire.

Il faut que j'avance.

Respire.

Il faut que je sache.

Respire.

Il faut que je me prépare.

Respire.

Il faut que je la vois.

Respire.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Respire.

Il faut que je le tue.

_**§**_

**_§_**

Respire.

Respire, Heero tu ne sais rien encore.

Respire.

Reprends ton souffle.

Reprends

le

contrôle.

Respire.

Ralenti ton rythme cardiaque.

Respire.

Tes oreilles ne bourdonnent pas.

Respire.

Tu n'es pas énervé. Juste étonn ? Tu ne le devrais pas. Tu te dois d'être préparé à tout.

Respire.

Inspire.

Expire.

…

…

…

Expire.

Laisse parler le soldat.

Laisse-le piloter.

Laisse-le faire.

La rage ne sert à rien

pour l'instant.

…

**_§_**

…

…

Le rythme cardiaque s'approche de ma stabilité.

Mes oreilles ne bourdonnent plus.

Ma vue n'est plus trouble, je n'avais même pas conscience qu'elle était troublée.

Je ne suis plus en colère.

Je ne devrais pas l'être après tout

elle a le droit d'avoir une vie.

…

Après tout.

Elle avait bien le droit de vivre.

…

Je l'ai…

Je l'ai dans la tête et je l'ai…

dans la peau.

Dans mon sang.

Dans mes os.

_Dans le cœur ?_

Je l'ai

et

Je

la

GARDE.

_§_

…

…

…

Plus d'approximations.

Faisons avec ce que l'on a.

Et qu'avons-nous concrètement ?

Un écrivain qui protège son intimit

tout en se dévoilant.

Ça ne la rend que plus précieuse, plus belle…

_Plus mienne._

Un écrivain qui se préserve et semble attendre qu'on l'atteigne.

Une femme qui attend celui qui lui ressemble, qui saura la comprendre.

Une femme qui attend d'être le cœur d'une âme et l'âme de ce cœur.

_La mienne… si j'en ai vraiment une._

_Je sais que je ressens._

Mais est-ce bien une âme que je possède ?

_Je n'ai que moi…_

Et si ce n'est pas une âme…

Qu'importe je la créerais pour qu'elle m'appartienne.

Elle est

DEJA

Mienne.

**_§_**

…

…

…

Non ça ne va pas fonctionner.

Il faut que je sépare mes émotions des faits.

Et dans les faits…

Diane M protège son identité.

Elle _vit_ dans cette petite maison.

Je l'ai traquée, c'est _l_ qu'elle se trouve.

C'est _d'ici_ qu'elle a appelé.

Elle devait être enrouée.

Sa voix était éraillée.

Très rauque.

Belle… sensuelle…

C'était la première fois que j'écoutais vraiment son timbre.

Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de mots

qui ne me mèneraient **pas** à elle.

Je n'écoutais pas les culs de sac,

les appels passés sur une période variable,

allant de deux jours à six mois…

_Trop d'approximation._

… sur un périmètre de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres…

Jamais deux fois d'affilée le même endroit.

La même colonie.

Jamais une maison, un café, un lieu commun.

_Une ermite ?_

_Toujours sur un lieu intermédiaire._

Jamais près d'un naviport pour repartir de suite,

_Que je puisse surveiller le trafic spatial_

ni dans un coin perdu

où il serait si facile de recenser le nombre d'habitant.

_Une âme qui vive…_

Où il serait si facile de l'approcher…

Non.

Cabine.

Portable de société.

Le temps de localiser l'endroit d'où elle avait appelée,

ou où on l'avait jointe,

elle s'était déjà volatilisée.

_Elle était insaisissable._

Elle ne commettait jamais d'erreur…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**_§_**

J'étais déjà suffisamment frustré.

Il a fallu que je sois sûr d'avoir une adresse

à ajouter aux mots.

Il a fallu qu'Ariane déroule son fil.

_Mais était-ce le bon ?_

_Ariane était-elle Diane ?_

Il a fallu que j'ai un espoir

pour me mettre à _vraiment_ écouter.

Pathétique.

J'en étais réduit à espérer, moi qui était habitué aux données claires et précises.

Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui

Elle était…

Elle.

_Sa voix…._

_Il y a deux jours…_

« Stan c'est moi.»

« Oula… c'est quoi cette voix, t'es malade ? T'es o ? Et répond-moi « en face de l'agence » t'es en retard.

« J'arrive. J'aurais juste un peu de retard »

« Mais »

« Attends-moi »

« Mais »

Elle avait raccroch

Et à ce moment

j'ai _voulu_

être

Stan.

**_§_**

Cette voix.

_Attends-moi_

Cette voix.

_Attends-moi_

Cette voix…

_J'arrive_

Cette voix…

_J'arrive, Diane._

_Je suis là pour toi._

Cette voix…

Feutrée

Eraillée

Une voix

de

fauve

en cage,

enfermée dans son corps.

Un feulement

aussi griffant

que caressant.

_J'arrive_

Oui…

J'arrive…

J'en viens à serrer

cette chère petite boîte

de Pandore…

où elle enfermera ses rêves

ou ce qu'elle voudra

au moment

où _je_

l'enfermerais en moi-même.

A double tour…

Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper…

Et elle ne voudra pas partir ?

Me laisser seul ?

Elle voudra m'aimer ?

_Mais elle m'aime déjà… j'ai tellement la sensation_

_qu'elle me parle…_

_Je me reconnais tellement…_

_Je l'aime tellement…_

_Même si cet amour n'est pas… conventionnel ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la convention ?_

_C'est quoi être normal ?_

_Hn._

Je l'aime et elle est à moi et…

Et j'en viens à oublier

qui détient

les clés

de

sa

demeure

…

…

…

**_§_**

**M**

**A**

**X**

**W**

**E**

**L**

**L**

**_§_**

**_§_**

C'était la colonie de cette charogne.

Comment ça il en n'était pas encore une ?

Qu'importe.

On ne me vole pas ce qui est à moi.

On ne me vole pas .

Pas quand moi je n'ai jamais possédé.

Jamais eu.

Jamais voulu avoir quelque chose.

On ne volait pas ce qui était à moi.

A _moi._

A

MOI.

**_§_**

Il ne faut pas que je me mette en colère.

Ça ne sert à rien.

Inspire.

Expire.

Mais il est difficile de se contrôler

quand on ressent

de la pure…

Rage.

**_§_**

Souffle.

Souffle.

Souffle.

Souffle…

Voilà.

Voilà.

C'est mieux

…

…

…

La colère s'échappe de mon esprit.

Je la canalise.

Il le faut.

J'ai plus d'empire sur moi-même.

A quoi servait mon conditionnement si je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser un temps soit peu ?

Je ne pense ni à Maxwell,

ni à elle,

mais aux faits.

Seulement aux faits.

Et cette fois je m'y tiens.

Et pour m'y tenir

je serre le fermoir en métal

de cette si jolie boîte

au sang.

_Que la tranche me coupe…_

Je le regarde qui s'écoule.

Chaque gouttelette

sera autant de temps

que j'aurais perdu

à ne pas la voir,

à l'avoir sans l'avoir.

Le temps n'est pas de l'argent

mais du sang à l'odeur métallique.

Mon sang en offrande anonyme,

sang qui fait ma vie que je ne veux pas perdre

avant de l'avoir

eue

_vraiment._

Alors je fais le vide

et je réfléchis.

**_§_**

Concrètement.

Je suis devant la demeure de Solomona Grey.

Rien ne me dit que ce soit vraiment la maison de Diane M. Le lieu où je me trouve indique seulement la provenance de l'appel.

Je ne détiens plus les premiers enregistrements avec sa voix – où je suis sûr que c'est _elle_ qui parle, même très peu.

Je ne voulais pas me raccrocher à du vent,

à l'édulcorant quand on pouvait avoir le sucre.

Non.

Il fallait à l'époque que je me concentre sur Réléna,

sur mes fonctions

et j'ai eu raison de le faire

même si maintenant,

au moment où je pense à _moi_,

vraiment à moi

ces enregistrements manquants m'handicapent.

**_§_**

La vérité est que je ne suis même pas sûr que les voix que j'ai entendues alors

et celle que j'ai entendu il y a deux jours

soient tout à fait les mêmes.

_J'aurais pu avoir plus de certitudes…_

si et seulement si elle avait appelé de son portable professionnel

Et encore.

Ça aurait donné l'endroit, mais pas forcément dit si c'était elle qui y vivait.

La vérité est que je me suis précipité ici

sur des approximations.

A aucun moment Stan Rivers n'avait appelé « Diane » par son prénom lors de l'appel.

Il aurait pu s'agir d'un autre écrivain.

Les autres auteurs de l'agence Deuxième Chance n'avaient jamais vu Diane

et apparemment ce Stan, pour lequel elle avait préfacé son premier ouvrage,

Ce… Stan…

_Ce Stan qui n'avait eu de relations sexuelles qu'avec quatre personnes au cours de l'année précédente,_

_des femmes qui assurément n'étaient pas Diane_

Sinon…

Mais pour cette année… je n'en savais rien.

_Mais Diane elle-même, lors d'un communiqué, avait précisé que Stan était « un être cher_

_en aucun cas un être de chair dans son corps. »_

_Et je la crois._

_Parce Diane ne ment jamais._

_Son écriture est trop vraie_

_même si elle se dévoile sous un nom d'emprunt._

_Le mensonge n'est pas parlant_

_en tout cas il ne me parle pas._

Ce Stan l'avait rencontrée avant-hier.

**_§_**

Si j'avais pu arriver avant.

Si j'étais sur place.

Si je n'avais pas cessé la surveillance.

Si je n'avais pas voulu cesser cette folie…

Mais avec des si on n'arrivait à rien.

Alors je vais faire de mes estimations

le meilleur des « si »,

tirer parti de la situation

à son maximum.

**R**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**K**

**A**

**I**

**_§_**

Quelqu'un avait appelé de la maison de Solomona Grey

et la personne qui y vivait avec elle était Duo.

A moins qu'il n'ait les clés pour une raison autre ?

A voir.

Duo qui se cachait.

Duo qui se cachait sur sa propre colonie.

Duo que j'ai retrouvé par hasard.

Mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Je n'ai pas pu glaner énormément d'informations sur cette Solomona.

Juste une adresse.

Un numéro de sécurité sociale.

Pas de permis de conduire.

Une photographie floue sur sa carte d'identité en règle.

Apparemment propriétaire d'une boutique de fleurs.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre sur les lieux,

ni de parler à ses employés.

Je sors du naviport et puis…

J'étais trop pressé.

Je serais bien parti mais là.

Je suis trop présent.

Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation mais

les fleurs attendraient.

_Ma fleur n'attendra pas._

J'irais après si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**_§_**

Duo Maxwell ne vivait peut-être pas sur les lieux.

Et il m'avait vu.

Il était sûr qu'il avait des liens avec la propriétaire,

qui sait mon unique lien

avec

_Ma_ fleur.

Duo Maxwell était une ronce dans ma main.

Une épine dans mon pied.

On va en faire quelque chose d'utile.

On va en faire un vase

et on va recueillir les informations.

On ne va pas attiser sa méfiance.

On va jouer cartes sur table,

tout du moins… on va lui en donner l'impression.

On va lui faire la pire chose qui soit :

on va se servir de lui ?

On va lui mentir.

On va lui faire croire qu'on est venu en ami.

On va lui faire croire que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'on en avait concrètement rien à foutre.

_Chacun sa vie, chacun sa merde. S'il allait bien tant mieux, sinon c'était son problème._

_C'était son choix._

On va lui faire croire qu'il nous a manqué, vraiment.

On va essayer d'y croire aussi, parce que sinon ça ne marchera pas.

On va préparer de l'émotion dans le regard et de très, très légers trémolos dans la voix, pas trop, pour plus de crédibilité.

On va faire jaillir autre chose que de la répulsion dans mon regard… _tant que le doute subsistera, parce que le doute subsiste_.

On s'évertuera à lui faire dire ce qu'il sait, en douceur :

la force ne marche pas toujours.

_Et puis il risque d'être un peu à cran quand on se cache ce n'est pas pour être retro_uvé.

_C'était fou ce qu'il était différent de Diane._

_Elle avait laissé des indices cachés._

_Lui pas._

_Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville._

_Pourquoi comparer l'incomparable ?_

**_§_**

On va se servir de cette espèce d'emprise que j'ai toujours eue sur lui,

voir si je l'ai encore.

Hm.

A voir le regard qu'il m'a jeté à distance… c'est possible. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien m'aimer à l'époque.

A vouloir être mon « buddy »

Il avait une sorte de… fascination pour moi.

Hm. On va s'en servir.

Allègrement.

Je le plaindrais presque.

On va fouiller la maison.

On va le renifler, voir s'il a eu des relations sexuelles ou quelque chose…

Discrètement.

On va l'observer.

Et agir.

Ne pas oublier qu'il est intelligent et rusé.

Il peut déjouer mes pièges.

Donc prudence.

Et s'il fait le difficile…

S'il ne m'accorde rien eh bien…

on va le faire parler.

On va le faire coopérer.

Et s'il ne veut pas

on va le menacer.

Mais uniquement si c'est nécessaire…

Mieux vaudrait qu'il ne me pousse pas à ça.

Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt.

**_§_**

Et s'il ne sait _vraiment_ rien, je repartirais bredouille _de chez lui_.

Je le laisserais mener sa vie sans trahir son secret

à moins que ça ne m'apporte quelque chose.

Et il s'en sortira vivant.

_Et j'attendrais…_

Je suis la patience absolue.

J'ai attendu deux ans…

Mais je n'en attendrais pas trois.

_J'attendrais tapis dans l'ombre…_

_Tapis dans l'ombre de Stan Rivers._

Et mes fonctions pourront aller se faire voir.

Je ne repartirais pas.

Pas sans elle.

Cet éditeur se ferait enlever en bonne et due forme.

Et j'obtiendrais quelque chose.

Personne ne savait rien mais lui en savait un peu plus.

Suis-je fou ?

J'm'en fous.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Mais… si _Duo_ _sait _et qu'il ne me dit rien…

Hmmm…

J'en viens presque à vouloir qu'il ne sache rien et qu'il refuse de parler, que je puisse me défouler un peu.

Mais le défouloir n'était rien, absolument rien, face au sentiment que j'éprouverais

s'il m'aidait

la

voir

enfin.

Mais dans l'éventualité où il saurait et qu'il ne voudrait pas m'aider à retrouver

Ma femme…

_Dans l'éventualité où il serait l'amant de Diane…_

_Après tout qui posséderait Diane et la laisserait partir ?_

Eh bien

on s'évertuera

à briser

le

duo

mais

_surtout_

Duo Maxwell.

_Le pauvre…_

Je pense ainsi et il ne m'a rien demandé.

Mais j'ai pas demandé à l'avoir sur mon chemin.

Lui ou moi.

Comme dans le temps.

Comme la première fois, sur cette corniche.

Sauf que cette fois…

Cette fois je ne me laisserais pas surprendre.

Il ne le sait pas encore,

mais…

s'il se met en travers de ma route

_un peu plus…_

il est

déj

mort.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Sur ces « réflexions »

je prends ma main ensanglantée

et je frappe résolument à sa porte.

Au lieu de sonner comme tout à l'heure,

quand je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne.

Quand je pensais que ce n'était pas une heure pour se présenter chez quelqu'un.

Quand je pensais au lieu de réfléchir.

Tout à l'heure je n'avais pas de sang

_mon_ sang

sur la main.

**_§_**

Toc toc toc.

Une fois.

J'attends.

Silence.

Une minute zéro une seconde.

Je recommence.

Toc toc toc.

Deux fois.

J'attends.

Silence.

Une minute zéro deux secondes.

Je frappe à nouveau

Toc toc to-

La porte s'ouvre.

Je suis mis en joue.

357 magnum à hauteur du visage.

On en fait encore ?

Oui et il est chargé.

Il a dû m'observer derrière la porte.

Pourtant je suis resté combien de temps, là à réfléchir ?

A être remonté sur son perron après qu'il se soit enfermé chez lui ?

Cinq minutes et huit secondes.

Bon.

Acte 1.

Scène 1.

- …

- Du… Duo… tu es vivant…

La sécurité est ôtée.

Un homme au regard plus violet que dans mes souvenirs hausse un sourcil perplexe.

J'ai peut-être mis un peu trop de trémolos dans ma voix.

**_§_**

**_§_**

**Fin de la première partie.**

**_§_**

**_§_**

« Under my skin » est en deux parties et c'est normal. Il fallait un minimum de cohérence vu que l'arc n'est qu'en quatre parties

et qu'après Under c'est l'épilogue, la Mante religieuse.

La prochaine sera up à mon retour de vacances.

Et ce sera le pov de Duo

Et euh…

Ça va chauffer…

Mici de suivre !

**_§_**

A pluche'

**_§§_**

Mithy [Mardi en Crète Yeppa]

**_§§_**

Cliffhanger land vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ? lool


	4. Under my skin 2ème partie

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala dans la 1ère partie.**

**Mici**** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, mici, mici !**

**J'espère que cette partie vous plaira !**

**Spéciale dédicace à Tit Poulpe "J'y travaille, j'y travaille lool " et à une future exilée qui doit être verte d'avoir son alert author en pleine aprem ' J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**M'allez j'arrête mes blablas et je vous laisse lire.**

**_§_**

**_

* * *

_**

_There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation  
There is so much destruction…_

_[I got you under my skin…]****_

**Love Profusion (under my skin), Madonna. Paroles la Madonne, Musique, Mirwaïs**

**_§_**

**_§_**

**Under my skin 2ème partie**

**_§_**

**Pov de Duo, chez « Solomona Grey », derrière la porte (enfin devant lool), peu de temps avant que Heero ne frappe.**

**_§_**

…

…

…

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

…

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

…

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

…

…

…

**_§_**

**_§_**

Putain il est là.

…

Putain il est là.

…

Putain il est là.

Il.

Est.

Vraiment.

Là.

…

…

…

**_§_**

**_§_**

_Je deviens fou…_

Non, non, non il est pas là.

J'lai vu tout à l'heure

et il a disparu.

Non.

Je le vois tous les jours.

_Dans ma tête._

_Dans mes rêves._

_Dans mes livres…_

Dans chaque recoin de cette maison de merde.

Mes yeux me trompent.

C'est pas lui.

C'est.

Pas.

Lui.

Non.

Non.

NON.

Je…

_Je veux le voir…_

Je…

Non.

_Je…_

Nooooooooooon.

Je …

NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !!!!

JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR FOU !!!

**_§_**

**_§_**

Je… je sais que je le suis

déjà.

Mais…

_Mais jusque-l_

Je pouvais contrôler les images.

_Canaliser la douleur._

Canaliser mes sentiments par écrit,

_faire s'écouler le venin de mes veines._

Les crucifier sur un carnet de route.

_Le venin se renouvelle…_

Retourner la lame dans ma chair sur clavier alpha

numérique

01

est

l

_Le venin se renouvelle…_

_… comme le sang._

_Le venin est dans le corps,_

_fait battre le cœur_

_jusqu'à la crise._

**_§_**

**_§_**

_C'est pas possible._

Je…

_C'est pas possible._

Je…

_C'est pas possible._

Je voulais juste… rentrer chez moi.

_C'est pas possible._

Je voulais juste écrire un peu.

_C'est pas possible._

Je voulais juste évacuer le trop-plein,

juste écrire quelques mots

Pour oublier mes visions trop réelles.

_Je voulais juste…_

Un

Stylo.

Pourquoi j'suis retourné à l'entrée, moi ?

Pourquoi j'ai laissé de quoi écrire sur cette putain de commode ?

Pourquoi je voulais un stylo rouge, hein ?

Pourquoi il était pas dans la chambre ?

Pourquoi ?

_Putain…_

Pourquoi…

POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE CETTE COMMODE DE MERDE SOIT PRES DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ????

POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE M'APPROCHE ???

_Que je la touche_

_Que je la gratte…_

_…_

Pourquoi avais-je été attiré par cette lourde porte blanche… alors que je vivais ici, que je la voyais tous les jours…

Pourquoi, le stylo en main, n'étais-je pas retourné à ma chambre, lieu conçu pour la naissance des rêves ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu…

que je la touche…

_Que je la gratte._

_Que je m'y frotte._

_Que je la renifle…_

_Je sentais son odeur_

_sur elle._

_Derrière elle._

_Putain de porte…_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je regarde par l'œil de verre ?

_Juste… _

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je regarde ?

_Juste pour…_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je regarde ?

_Juste pour être…_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu ?

_Juste pour être sûr…_

Pourquoi ?

_Juste pour être sûr…_

POURQUOI ??????????????????????

… que je n'avais pas rêvé tout à l'heure.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Il…

Il.

Est.

Là.

Je deviens fou…

**_§_**

**_§_**

Cette maison est un mausolée.

C'est sûr,

j'enterre ma folie.

Jusqu'à présent,

jamais elle ne s'était manifestée

à ce point.

Jamais l'illusion n'avait été si vivace,

jamais son odeur aussi forte.

_Une illusion pouvait tromper le cerveau_

pas les sens.

_Pas_

_tous_

_les_

_sens._

_Si ?_

Une illusion pouvait avoir des yeux troublants, même si je ne voyais pas vraiment leur expression.

_Normal il n'est pas là._

Des lèvres minces à l'apparence sèches

_que j'ai envie de lécher…_

Un corps tout en muscles retenu par de beaux vêtements

_que j'ai envie de toucher…_

Une illusion ne pouvait avoir une saveur…

_Or j'ai son goût sur la langue…_

Il est dans l'air.

Hmm…

Je…

Je commence à ban…

Une illusion n'avait pas d'odeur musquée,

ni un arrière fond métallique.

_Une illusion ne sentait pas le sang_

Ou le sentais-je vraiment ?

Ne le voyais-je pas plutôt à travers cet œil de verre ?

Mes sens me trompent…

**_§_**

**_§_**

Ferme les yeux.

_Respire._

_Respire._

_Respire._

_Doucement. Il pourrait t'entendre._

Non

Ne pas se dire ça.

Il n'est pas là.

_Il n'est pas là._

Se calmer.

_Se calmer._

Inspirer.

Expirer.

_Doucement, il pourrait t'entendre._

Non.

Ne.

PAS.

Penser.

Ça.

Il n'est pas là.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Réfléchir.

Réfléchir.

Réfléchir.

Poser le stylo, il ne sert à rien.

_Doucement._

_Il pourrait t'entendre._

Et en même temps s'il était vraiment l

Il

m'aurait

DEJA

Entendu.

**_§_**

**_§_**

_Concentre-toi sur les bruits._

_Qu'entends-tu ?_

_Ta maison n'a pas d'isolation sonore._

_Tu._

_Entends._

_Tout._

_Derrière._

_La._

_Porte._

_Au cas o_

Les réflexes ne mourraient jamais.

_Friends__ close, ennemies closer_

On ne savait jamais

qui

pouvait

se

retrouver

_derrière_

votre

porte.

**_§_**

**_§_**

_Concentre-toi._

_Qu'entends-tu ?_

Le vent.

_Qu'entends-tu ?_

Le vent, seulement le vent.

_Qu'entends-tu ?_

Juste le vent.

_Regarde alors._

NON mes yeux me trompent.

Je ne dois pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Mon odorat m'abuse.

Je sens son odeur et le sang.

Mais je n'entends personne d'autre que le vent.

_Le vent n'est pas une personne._

Si.

Le

Vent

EST

Personne.

**_§_**

**_§_**

« Toc-toc-toc ? »

Sursaut.

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je retiens de justesse le réflexe.

_Calme ta respiration._

_Calme-toi._

PUTAIN KID, CALME-TOI !!!

Combats le réflexe.

Combats-le jusqu'au bout.

Ne laisse pas ta folie t'avoir.

_Ne laisse pas le venin en finir_

_Même si tu en meures d'envie._

Tu

As

Le

Contrôle.

Tu écris.

Tu crées.

Tu détruis.

_Je veux…_

vivre dans mon illusion.

Même si ce n'était pas une vraie vie,

c'était la mienne.

_Une vie où tu as toi-même défiler la bobine._

_Ariane, Diane… même combat_

Qui était le chasseur ?

En attendant Thésée était derrière la porte.

Non…

**_§_**

**_§_**

**« Tout pour la personne que l'on aime… »**

_A en mourir d'amour ?_

_A se sacrifier ?_

_Ou_

_A_

_La_

_Sacrifier ?_

La détruire pour qu'elle vous appartienne.

La détruire pour la contrôler,

pour ne pas qu'elle vous échappe.

Si c'était bien lui qui était derrière…

Il ne briserait pas mon semblant de paix.

Plutôt le tuer

que de le laisser me détruire

plus que je ne le suis

déjà.

Je ne veux pas qu'il détruise ma tour de Babel.

Si j'admets qu'il puisse me « détruire »,

j'admets son existence.

Heero.

Est.

Bien.

Là.

A moins que ce ne soit

Un

esprit frappeur ?

_Duo._

_Duo._

_Duo._

_Calme-toi._

_T'es pas si frappé que ça, hein ? Si ?_

_Sérieusement, crois-tu aux fantômes ?_

Oui, seulement ceux qui viennent me hanter.

**_§_**

**_§_**

« Toc-toc-toc ? »

2ème.

No panic.

_Tu as affronté pire, hein ?_

Pire que toi-même ?

_Tu l'as cr_

Non.

Je n'ai pas créé Heero.

_Mais tu as créé Diane…_

Diane fait parti de moi.

_Tu as écrit ses romans_

Je n'ai pas créé d'illusions.

J'ai écrit,

vécu

selon

mes ressentis.

Mes émotions.

_Tu as si souvent imaginé le revoir…_

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je n'ai jamais imaginé le revoir.

J'ai rêvé, et pas souvent.

C'est moins fort que l'espoir.

Moins tangible.

La réalité était bien trop abrupte

pour me permettre ce genre de futilité.

Je ne me suis jamais voilé la face.

J'ai toujours su que mes sentiments ne pouvaient être réciproques.

_Et même s'ils l'étaient ? ça aurait changé quoi ? Il n'était pas uniquement question de fleurs sur les champs de bataille._

_Il n'y avait pas de vie en rose pour des soldats sans nom._

_Mais il y avait peut-être une poésie dans le chant des armes…_

_Le champ des âmes._

_Le chant du bourreau,_

_qui laisse le sang s'écouler de sa plume._

_Qui laisse l'oiseau en lui s'envoler_

_pour brûler ses ailes_

_sous un soleil de plomb._

_A l'ombre de son mausolée._

_Sous la lumière du jour,_

_sous une identité qui n'était pas factice._

_Comment pouvait-on se mettre à jour quand on était à l'ombre ?_

_Une cage blanche_

_dans un monde doré._

_Un sarcophage_

_pour lit._

_J'ai toujours…_

… parlé de mon amour, de ma vie, toujours été sincère.

_Autant que je le pouvais._

Run… _à travers mes écrits._

Hide… _à travers mes poèmes._

Lie… _je_ _ne suis pas double… je suis multiple._

Une partie de moi hait Heero Yuy pour être un peu responsable de ce que je suis devenu

Hide… _responsable de quoi, franchement ? D'être lui-même ?_

Je l'aime à l'en haïr, à m'en haïr pour ce qui me dévore et adorer chaque seconde cette brûlure.

Parce qu'en me consumant, je renais.

Je suis vivant.

Je suis un phénix dans ma tête.

J'étais définitivement tar

Quoi de neuf sous le sun ?

Nothing.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Il faut regarder la réalité, la vraie.

Pas la mienne.

_Pas celle dans laquelle mon esprit s'évadait_

En face.

Il fallait se rendre…

A l'évidence :

Le vent ne pouvait toquer à la porte.

Le facteur ne pouvait passer à une heure indue.

J'ouvre les yeux et jette encore un œil

Et une partie de mon âme

A travers l'œil transparent.

Œil du cyclone…

Il était là.

Et bien là..

Il fallait que je cesse de penser en amoureux transi.

Il fallait que je songe à ma survie.

Il fallait que j'arrête de paniquer.

Heero Yuy

était

Humain,

ni

un fantôme,

ni

Une

Machine..

Il était un humain diablement intelligent

qui ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

Tout du moins ce que je connaissais – percevais ? – de lui.

Sa simple présence ébranle déjà mon « impression » de le connaître .

_Mieux que personne… quelle présomption…_

Jamais je ne me serais attendu à le voir ici.

_A moins que ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

S'il était là tout à l'heure pourquoi ne pas être venu ?

_Il prépare quelque chose._

_C'est sûr._

Heero Yuy n'était pas spontané.

_Et pourtant il agissait en suivant ses émotions…_

_Les émotions ne se contrôlaient pas._

_Si ?_

_Je mettais bien les miennes sur papier ?_

Il a attendu avant de venir.

Attendu son heure.

Tapi à l'ombre de ma porte close.

_A moins que ?_

Depuis combien de temps était-il l ?

_M'épiait-il ?_

**_§_**

**_§_**

Rationalise, Maxwell,

et arrêtes de baliser.

Yuy est sur L2.

OK.

Devant la demeure de Solomona Grey.

OK.

Sait-il que je vis ici ?

_Se pourrait-il ?_

_Se pourrait-il qu'il me lise ?_

_Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit reconnu ?_

Non.

Non..

Non.

J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas.

_Tout, vraiment ?_

_Correction. Tu as tout fait pour qu'ILS ne te retrouvENT pas._

_Tu n'as jamais cherché à concrètement semer Heero, même si tu le fuyais._

J'ai complètement verrouillé, Duo Maxwell n'existe plus. Duo Maxwell s'est volatilis

_Mais en même temps que tu as « verrouill », tu ne t'es jamais autant expos_

Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Je me suis caché là où personne ne se douterait que je suis.

_Oui._

_DUO MAXWELL s'était caché sur sa propre colonie._

_Pas Diane M._

_Duo._

_Maxwell._

_Diane était inconnue._

L'ironie…

La double ironie est mordante.

L'ironie simple… n'aura pas échappé à un esprit exercé.

L'ironie n'aura pas échappé à l'unique,

n'aura pas échappé à Heero.

Il fallait donc connaître Duo pour percevoir l'incongruité de la situation.

_Etre caché en pleine lumière…_

Heero ne pouvait connaître Diane.

Conclusion.

Heero.

Recherchait.

Duo.

Maxwell.

Le hasard n'existait certes pas, mais il fallait arrêter avec la parano.

Oui c'est moi, Duo Maxwell qui dit ça.

Il ne peut rechercher Diane.

Il ne peut rechercher ce qu'il a déjà connu,

ce qu'il connaît déjà sans le savoir.

Heero avait beau toujours avoir une longueur d'avance…

…

…

**_§_**

**_§_**

Bien.

Heero était là.

Ok.

Il était bien là.

Ok.

Maintenant il fallait savoir

Pourquoi.

Peut-être pour…

Pour me voir moi ?

Peut-être s'inquiétait-il ?

…

…

…

Mouhahahaha. J'aurais bien ri à voix haute.

Si je n'avais pas peur que mon illusi- non il était là.

Si je n'avais pas peur que Heero

ne

s'en aille…

_Je ne dois pas…_

Je ne dois plus me frotter contre la porte.

_Je dois résister à l'envie d'inhaler…_

Je dois résister à l'envie de m'imprégner.

Il m'avait manqu

_Inhaler…_

Du

Sang ?

_Pourquoi saignait-il ?_

Je suis un égoïste…

Peut-être était-il bless ?

_Pourquoi saignait-il ?_

Pourquoi était-il l ?

**_§_**

**_§_**

Peut-être…

_Peut-être avait-il tu_

Peut-être était-il en mission ?

Mais quelle mission ? Il n'était plus pilote de Gundam.

_Mais il saignait…_

La présence

de

Heero

Yuy

Sur

L2

n'était

Pas

Due

Au

Hasard.

Il ne faisait

Jamais

RIEN

Au

Hasard.

Une visite de courtoisie ?

Pourquoi faire ?

Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'auparavant jamais ?

**_§_**

**_§ _**

Et si…

Et s'il était venu me tuer ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne sais pas… fallait-il une raison ? Heero Yuy était là où il ne devait pas être.

_Même si je mourrais d'envie qu'il le soit._

Je ne peux pas me dire qu'il soit là pour faire la causette.

Pas avec cette odeur métallique.

Je regarde encore

_Il est beau…_

Sa main saigne.

Il ne peut pas voir que je le regarde

L'oeil de la porte est

Invisible de l'extérieur.

_Troisième œil…_

Il relève la tête

et je vois ses yeux.

Alors que sa main ensanglantée s'apprête à frapper une troisième fois.

Ses yeux…

Son expression…

Je

N'aime

Pas

Son expression.

Je n'aime pas son regard.

Je n'aime pas le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je ne le sens pas.

Son expression envoie un message d'alerte

_à mes sens._

Son expression

sonne l'alarme.

Son expression

me fait froid dans le dos.

Son expression

me rend

encore

plus

parano.

_Délivrez-moi du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-moi…_

**_§_**

**_§_**

Et si le seul moyen

de se désintoxiquer

était le sevrage ?

Heero n'est pas un ami qui me veut du bien.

Tout son corps me le dit.

Et tout son corps me dira

d'une manière ou d'une autre

ce qu'il me veut.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre,

s'il pense qu'il peut venir

sur

mon territoire,

réveiller mon instinct de survie

et s'en sortir

vivant.

_Plus vivant que mort ?_

**_§_**

Cette putain de commode va me servir.

_Doucement…_

Ouvrir la commode.

_Doucement…_

Ouvrir la trappe secrète.

_Doucement…_

En sortir un petit béb

_Doucement…_

Un bébé du nom de 357.

_Doucement…_

La force de l'habitude…

_J'allais pas mettre une faux dans une commode._

_Ma vie n'avait toujours été que violence, avec parfois des accalmies._

_Prudence était mère de sûreté._

_Je n'avais pas de mère._

_Mais j'avais une arme._

_On pouvait être_

_Et avoir été._

Du coup je me sens plus calme.

_Doucement…_

Je m'aperçois qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu fuir de chez moi

_Doucement…_

Je m'aperçois que je suis beaucoup plus déterminé que je ne le pensais

_Doucement_

Je veux vivre. Même comme ça. Vraiment. Enfin je crois. Non, j'en suis sûr.

_Doucement._

S'il le faut Yuy est là pour une raison somme toute innocente. Recherches, inquiétude, etc…

Après tout je ne le connaissais plus.

_Mais l'avais-je vraiment connu ?_

Un mec comme Heero avec un regard comme le sien là, maintenant, tout de suite, te donne pas envie de lui ouvrir.

Un mec avec du sang sur la main te donne pas envie de lui offrir une tasse de th

On n'est jamais trop prudent

_Doucement_

Du coup je suis vraiment plus calme

_Doucement_

S'il le faut, c'est le moment que j'attendais

Le moment de ma délivrance

_Délivrez-moi du mal_

_Désintoxiquez-moi…_

**_§_**

**_§_**

Inspire.

Expire.

_Doucement,_

_pour ne pas qu'il t'entende._

Et prépare

quelque chose

Il vient à moi blessé.

_Tiens._

La première fois que l'on s'est rencontr

c'était moi qui lui en avait

Caus

une.

Nous

ne sommes

plus

sur

une

corniche.

**_§_**

Je peux me tromper,

mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

On n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur avec Yuy.

On n'avait pas de Deuxième Chance.

Inspire.

**« Toc-toc-to »**

Expire.

3ème.

Entrebaille la porte.

_Vite._

Mets-le en joue.

Vite.

_Où est le cheval blanc ?_

Un chevalier à la main de sang se présente devant moi.

_Qu'il est beau..._

Beau et…

surpris ?

_Où est le cheval blanc ?_

Hein ?

C'est quoi ce regard ?

_Où est le cheval blanc ?_

Ces yeux qui s'illuminent juste un petit peu ?

_Où est celui que j'aime ?_

Ce soupçon de… d'inquiétude ?

- Du… Duo…

_Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est plus lui. Il est faut._

Je n'écoute plus.

_Parle-t-il encore ?_

J'ôte la sécurité.

Pilote automatique ?

Pilote mon cul ?

Pilote _la rue_.

Et je suis convaincu

que Heero Yuy

me prend

pour un con.

Je déteste qu'on me mène en bateau.

_Ya pas la mer ici de toutes façons._

Et si bon acteur est-il devenu,

son inquiétude

est

factice.

_A moins que ? Qui vivra verra._

_Qui_

_Vivra ?_

Pas le droit à l'erreur.

_Je veux vivre ? Dans mon mensonge, vraiment ? Ma folie vient à moi… Ma folie me ment._

Fuck You, Yuy.

And

Die.

**_§_**

**_§_**

**_§_**

**Fin Under my skin, 2ème partie.**

* * *

Oui je sais, j'avais dit 2, mais là c'est 3. Je coupe là parce que je n'ai pas le temps de publier la 3ème aujourd'hui – parce que j'ai pas le temps de corriger aussi. Si là je publie vite c'est pour une tite M qui a besoin d'une dose et qui pourra dès mardi plus du tout en avoir. Chose promise, chose due – on fait ce qu'on peut ;-)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Z'y attendiez pas, hein ?

A pluch et mici de suivre cette histoire ! Rdv très bientôt ds la dernière partie d'under my skin oui promis yen a bien 3. Puis l'épilogue « La mante religieuse » . Mais vous auriez ptet préféré que je ne le coupe pas et lire la suite entière seulement dans quelques mois ? Peut-être. En attendant je me suis dit que ça vous semblerait moins long, surtout à une personne pas gentille :-)

**_§_**

**_§_**

Mithy [promises keeper when she can, cliffhanger girl ne pas taper lol]


	5. Under my skin dernière partie

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala dans la 1ère partie.**

**Mici**** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, je vous répondrais qd je pourrais !**

**Dédicace spéciale : à ma Zorky pour le coup de pouce qui m'a fait réviser ce pavé, et à tite M qui a fait en sorte que je le poste aujourd'hui paskesinonelleauraitditquej'étaisméchante lol.**

**Kissounours **à ma tite** Lilith et **à ma** Luna et poutoux de la mort ki tue la vie à mon tit poulpe :-)**

**Avertissement : **cette partie est plus violente que les autres… et c'est tout ce que je dis !

**Indication supplémentaires pour comprenabilité, le reste est comprenable : **« blablabla » : citation ; **« Blablabla » : **paroles de Love Profusion ; _/blablabla/_ : ce que fait Duo pendant que Heero réfléchit.

**Dernier mot : attention c'est très, très dense, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, notamment Kazuza (mici pour ta review !!! Je te répondrais d ke je px !) et j'en profite pour expliquer des tites choses. **Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis 4 ans, ils ne se connaissent plus dc ça s'observe bcp. Leur mode de pensée diffère à mesure que les données changent constamment. Réflexion, action, tps de réaction découlent les uns des autres ici ! Il y va de leur vie à ces bishos dc ça cogite un max ! C'est pour ça que ça peut éventuellement donner une impression de lenteur au début, selon les goûts de chacun :-)

**Allez j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation  
There is so much destruction

_What I want is an explanation…_

_'_

**Love Profusion (under my skin), Madonna. Paroles la Madonne, Musique, Mirwaïs.**

**_

* * *

_****Under my skin 3ème partie**

'

**Le seuil de Solomona Grey, 17h30, L2, le 21 Mars**

_'_

_'_

_Adrénaline_

Impression de déjà-vu.

Face à face…

_Adrénaline _

… mais sur le pas d'une porte

_Adrénaline_

Cœur de feu contre corps de glace.

_A distance…_

_Adrénaline_… et pourtant…

Les regards étaient calmes.

Jaugeant.

Jugeant.

Le bleu de Prusse avait perdu de son « inquiétude »

Le bleu cobalt n'était plus ironique mais d'une neutralité totale.

'

_Face à face…_

Doigt sur une gâchette.

Mains en l'air.

Main en sang

qui s'égouttait

doucement…

_Doucement…_

sur le sol.

_'_

_'_

_Echange…_

Œil pour œil.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Regards indéchiffrables à présent.

Ténèbres violettes et outremers.

Orages désespérément calmes

à l'extérieur.

L'échange silencieux créait un lien

Invisible, solide

tangible.

_Echange de flux._

_Effluves sanguines._

_Effluves de peau enivrante._

Les sens s'éveillaient avant l'esprit

_automatisme._

Semi automatique.

Comme le 357 pointé sur l'invité surprise.

Toujours pointé.

La main ne tremblait pas.

_'_

_Echange…_

_Bleu contre bleu-violet._

Moment presque irréel.

Mais les pieds étaient trop ancrés

dans le sol,

ancrés à s'en faire mal.

Moment immuable

comme leur volonté

de vivre.

_De mourir…_

'

_Echange…_

Ils avaient changé.

Ils étaient plus grands.

Plus adultes.

Mais pas moins écorchés.

Les corps ne bougeaient plus.

Tout était figé

et en mouvement.

_Mobilis__ in mobile._

Le cœur battait

vite…

Le sang affluait

aux tempes.

Les informations transmises par le nerf optique

faisaient frémir leurs neurones.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler…

S'il y avait des mouches sur L2.

* * *

**

* * *

**Le temps était relatif. 

Cela faisait à peine 25 secondes que Duo avait ouvert la porteà son venin.

Cela faisait à peine 25 secondes que Duo mettait en joue sa propre vie.

_Mettait en joue le poison de sa folie._

Le cœur battait vite, son esprit transmettait les informations à toute vitesse, mais il était

relativement calme.

_Comme anesthésié._

Parfaitement conscient.

_Mais anesthésié._

Anesthésié

_mais déterminé._

Déterminé à vivre,

à vivre un mensonge

_sans fuir,_

_sans se cacher,_

en connaissance de cause.

'

_Déterminé àvivre..._

avec la mort d'un amour qui n'était pas le sien.

_« Mon amour… ne m'appartient pas » _

Un amour… qu'il ne peut revendiquer comme étant le sien.

_Heero n'était pas à lui._

A mourir en protégeant ses rêves qui n'en étaient pas

vraiment…

_presques rêves..._

_Son cauchemar_

… car jamais il ne s'était permis d'espérer vraiment.

Ne pas avoir d'espoir

_Savoir…_

n'absolvait pas de la souffrance…

Etre peut-être fou n'empêchait pas une certaine conscience de ses actes.

_Plonger…_

_Plonger…_

_Plonger dans sa folie…_

pour ne plus voir en soi.

_Sans ignorer ce qui était autour._

Sans ignorer la réalité.

_Elle était là._

Elle n'était pas belle cette réalité.

Autant ne pas la regarder.

_Sans l'ignorer._

Elle faisait trop mal,

_Mal aux rêves…_

Il devra tuer cette réalité aux yeux gelés, animés par une lueur factice.

Il devra tuer cette réalité à la main rouge

_pour se réfugier dans son monde…_

Tuer la réalité sans remords…

Car il y allait de sa survie,

non ?

Il se sentait…

* * *

**H**anté… _assurément_

**E**cartelé… _douloureusement_

**E**pris… _désespérément_

**R**ejeté… _subrepticement_

**O**bsédé… _littéralement_

* * *

_Il faudra à Duo la force…_

de vivre après avoir tué son presque rêve,

_le seul._

De vivre après avoir détruit son amour

_Son tourment_

pour plonger,

plonger

_Plonger…_

dans sa folie

_sans en ressortir._

Plonger librement

_et ne plus jamais en ressortir…_

Plonger de plein gré...

_... dans ses yeux ?_

Dans son regard intense, si intense…

Dans cette lumière bleue, plus bleue que dans son souvenir ?

_Dans sa tête ?_

* * *

Il avait 

Tellement…

Tellement… envie…

_Envie…_

… de plonger… dans cette eau houleuse et menteuse… _si belle… si bel ondin…_

De plonger dans le corps, dans le cœur de son héros… _tuer l'assassin de ses presque rêves…_

De plonger et de se laisser couler avec lui… _l'ancre du Titanic… l'encre d'un regard..._

_Une volonté… insubmersible ?_

_Il était possédé par Poséidon lui-même._

'

Ou alors plonger…

dans un univers où seul son amour était vrai

_Si ?_

La seule vérité

_Son presque rêve…_

dans

le

chaos

qu'il avait

lui-même créé…

_Malgré lui._

Le Heero réel lui mentait les yeux dans les yeux, sans plus ouvrir la bouche.

Le Heero de ses presque rêves n'était bien sûr pas réel.

_Il l'avait dans la peau._

Il était dans sa chair… et il n'y était pas vraiment.

_I got you under my skin…_

Un _mensonge_ pour un _mensonge_…

_Plonger_ pour _plonger_…

_Just be… under his skin._

_'_

_'_

_Ses yeux… ses yeux étaient si beaux…_

_Tellement plus beaux que dans ses presque rêves…_

Peu importait ses vêtements : ils étaient l'enveloppe de l'enveloppe.

_Ses yeux…_

Pourquoi devoir détruire _ce_ qu'on avait toujours recherché ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas _celui_ qu'il recherchait.

Non ?

Il _voulait_ savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi il était là.

**« What I want is an explanation »**

**_La volonté avait… sa volonté propre._**

_Dualité jusqu'au bout._

_Duo de l'âme…_

Paradoxe…

_Ni le premier,_

_ni le dernier._

_« Je ne suis pas double. Je suis multiple »_

* * *

Cela faisait à peine 25 secondes que Duo avait ouvert la porteà son venin. 

Cela faisait à peine 25 secondes que Duo mettait en joue sa propre vie.

Cela faisait à peine 25 secondes que Duo aurait pu éliminer le poison de sa vue.

A défaut de son esprit.

_A défaut de son sang._

* * *

**

* * *

**

Le temps était assassin, disait-on, mais c'était bel et bien la sous-estimation de son ennemi

qui pourrait coûter la vie de celui qui fut surnommé

"le soldat parfait."

Mourir de la main même de celui qui lui avait donné ce nom.

'

Mourir…

_Eventuellement…_

_Maxwell était armé._

_Il avait beau être rapide._

_Très rapide._

_Il n'était pas pour autant_

_Immortel._

'

Mourir

_Eventuellement…_

en ayant tout fait pour la trouver

_Elle._

Mourir…

_éventuellement_

_mais_ en ayant _d'abord_ rencontré raison de vivre.

Sa raison d'aimer,

sa raison d'être enfin.

D'être.A défaut d'exister.

'

Mourir…

_peut-être._

Mais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé

sa lumière.

_Ses ténèbres._

Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé l'apocalypse qui avait fait de lui un homme fou d'amour.

Déraisonnable.

Dangereux.

Désireux.

'

Un homme…

* * *

**D**ésespéré. 

**U**topiste ?

**O**bsessionnel.

* * *

... un homme tout court. 

_Diane…_

elle était son passeport pour une Humanité :

la sienne.

Celle que Réléna avait tant voulu faire jaillir de lui.

Celle que son mentor avait tué dans l'œuf pour le bien des missions.

_Pour sauver celle des autres, lui avait-on fait comprendre._

_Des leurres encore._

Celle qui rendait faible. Et si fort.

Tellement,

tellement plus fort.

_Humanité..._

Celle qui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Celle qu'il commençait à entrevoir en lui-même.

Celle qui faisait qu'il n'était plus…

Vide.

'

Cette humanité qui lui donnait envie de ressentir plus, tellement plus.

_Il était submergé par des émotions nouvelles, il se sentait pleinement vivant…_

_Il ne **voulait** pas mourir._

Celle qui lui avait fait prendre conscience du froid

de son existence.

_Humanité… humanité chérie…_

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Celle qui lui avait enfin donné

l'envie

d'être humain.

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Et cette humanité que Diane lui avait donné.

Cette humanité qu'il avait reconnu et gardé comme son seul trésor.

Cette humanité qu'elle avait vu en lui et qu'elle avait montré au monde

à travers ses écrits.

Cette humanité en eux deux, était le lien qui faisait qu'il n'était plus seul.

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

'

Cette humanité, _son _humanité lui faisait ressentir sa solitude, son besoin, son envie de la combler.

Cette humanité, qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir, donnait un pouvoir à Diane.

_Diane… la déesse… la chasseresse…_

celle qui possédait

les clés

de sa boîte de Pandore.

_« Où elle enfermerait ses rêves… »_

_Où elle l'enfermerait lui._

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Elle l'enfermerait au creux de son corps et le bercerait.

Le garderait en elle.

« Enfermerait ? »

Conditionnel ?

_"Son rêve ?"_

_"Utopie ?"_

_Non._

_Non._

_Pas un "rêve."_

_Surtout pas un "rêve"._

"Le garderait en elle."

_Il ne **pouvait** pas mourir_.

* * *

Heero ne pouvait pas se contenter fantasmes agrémentés de probabilités infinitésimales 

quand celle qui avait fait de lui un être humain était en jeu.

Diane.

_Sa _Diane.

_Il ne pouvait pas mourir._

Quand il devait être à proprement parler inhumain…

pour rester humain.

Instinct de survie…

Instinct d'amour ?

Instant

de

rage

pure.

Il

Ne

**Devait**

Pas…

… Mourir ?

De le main de… ça ?

Hn.

Sans avoir vu, parlé ou touché Diane ?

Sans l'avoir respiré ?

Sans avoir aspiré ses mots à même ses lèvres ?

Sans entrer dans sa peau ?

Jamais.

**J**

**A**

**M**

**A**

**I**

**S**

'

Pour elle ? Il serait le premier immortel.

Diane n'était pas un rêve.

Mais un objectif.

Ryoukai.

_Il devait_

_réfléchir._

L'expression ou la voix qu'il avait précédemment employé était assurément une incitation à se faire descendre.

Il aurait dû y penser.

Maxwell ne pouvait que se baser sur son référentiel.

Il avait côtoyé le pilote 01 par le passé.

Et dans son référentiel Heero Yuy ne faisait pas dans les émotions apparentes.

Les émotions tout court.

_A sa place, lui aussi se serait méfié._

Il avait vraiment pris Maxwell… pour quoi au juste ?

Pour ce qu'il était à ses yeux :

un être complètement

insignifiant,

_A sa place lui aussi se serait méfié._

ayant un semblant d'importance parce qu'il pouvait peut-être…

Et cette pensée lui avait fait négliger son _propre_ référentiel.

_Il l'avait suffisamment sousestimé pour mettre au point un plan somme toute bancal._

* * *

Dans ses souvenirs, 02 était efficace, intuitif, sarcastique, beaucoup trop émotif certes…

Mais extrêmement efficace.

Extrêmement intuitif.

Il sentait le danger.

Il respirait le danger…

_Il recherchait le danger…_

Ne vivait que pour le danger,

_L'adrénaline,_

La destruction

_Il prenait du plaisir à détruire ses ennemis._

et la vengeance.

_A bord de Deathscythe._

* * *

Duo Maxwell . 

« Shinigami », nom totalement usurpé, sans commune importance pour quiconque ne croyait en rien.

Un nom qui aurait pu être risible, surtout dans la bouche d'un adolescent,

si 02

ne s'était pas

consciencieusement appliqué

à faire de ce surnom

somme toute présomptueux

Un épitaphe sur les cendres

de ses ennemis.

_Quand il restait des cendres._

'

Dans ses souvenirs, "Maxwell" jouait

à l'instinct.

Et répondait

au tac au tac.

_Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée ne l'avaitjamais effleuré._

_Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il ne devait pas se laisser déborder._

_Mais savoir… n'absolvait pas des erreurs…_

_de débutant._

_Il s'était contenté d'a priori, de fierté déplacée et de… rancœur…_

_au lieu de se rattacher aux faits._

_Etait-ce cela être humain ? _

* * *

Heero connaissait celui qu'il _était._

Il avait à présent un aperçu de celui qu'il _est_.

Maxwell était toujours aussi dangereux.

_Diane aussi était dangereuse. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle aurait pu lui coûter la vie._

**Il était en joue depuis 25 secondes.**

_A sa place lui aussi se serait méfié._

Le coup du regard inquiet et de la voix légèrement enrouée était une grave erreur tactique.

Il devait faire en sorte de la rattraper.

Oh il aurait pu intervenir bien sûr.

_Il était en joue depuis 2**6** secondes._

Mais il fallait éviter toute blessure grave

Et dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

L'un en face de l'autre,

Le risque était trop grand.

_Il était en joue depuis 2**7** secondes._

Heero ne savait pas faire parler les morts.

Et si lui-même était trop blessé,

Il ne serait pas à même d'obtenir des réponses.

Non.

Il devait rectifier le tir.

Sans autres armes que sa tête.

Doucement.

Il devait s'adapter.

Doucement.

Il avait changé son regard, sans bouger.

_Il était en joue depuis 2**8** secondes._

Il l'avait alors gratifié d'un regard vide, plus en phase avec le 01 que 02 avait côtoyé.

Il avait changé son expression, se faisant inexpressif au possible, redevenant subrepticement familier.

_Il était en joue depuis 2**9** secondes._

La position de 02 n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais son expression avait perdu de son sarcasme

et Heero sourit intérieurement.

_A sa place il se serait méfié_, certes.

Mais surtout

à sa place

il aurait

déjà

tiré.

Hn.

Il était tout de même en joue depuis 30 secondes.

Si 02 avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

_Ascendance ?_

_Curiosité ?_

Mais il n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment derrière une porte.

Son sang gouttait d'une de ses mains,

L'autre tenait la boîte.

Il était en joue depuis 31 secondes.

02 allait réagir.

Le faire entrer

ou le faire parler.

Il n'avait pas de voisins, ce qui ne signifiait pas que personne ne pouvait passer.

Heero ne connaissait pas cet environnement.

Heero avait suffisamment modifié son attitude corporelle pour refluer la suspicion.

Plan A'

Mais si 02 ne réagissait pas, alors…

'

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Yuy ?

* * *

La voix ne véhiculait rien. 

Rien.

Rien.

La voix voulait obtenir une information et ne donnait rien en échange.

La voix était plus grave, plus profonde.

La voix ne permettait pas de connaître l'état d'esprit.

Heero devait agir avec prudence

Et faire

très attention à sa réponse.

Et surtout ne pas trop tarder à la donner.

Pourquoi pas suivre un peu du plan initial ?

En prenant en considération les nouvelles informations,

il pouvait suivre quelques directives…

_« On va lui faire croire qu'on est venu en ami._

_On va lui faire croire que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'on en avait concrètement rien à foutre. »_

'

Oui.

Mais sans trémolos cette fois.

Sobrement.

Comme avant.

- Nous t'avons cru mort.

* * *

Le haussement de sourcils était revenu. 

K'so.

- …

- Alors nous t'avons recherché.

- …

'

Ce même silence en guise de réponse.

Oui.

Mais il était encore en vie.

Heero avait bien encore ses chances.

Le temps jouait en sa faveur…

« Phut. »

La balle avait effleuré sa joue.

A bout portant.

Arrachant quelques parcelles de peau.

Il fallut qu'il sentit la moiteur sur son visage.

Il fallut qu'il sentit l'odeur du sang chaud

Pour comprendre.

Il ne sentit la brûlure

qu'après.

Maxwell n'avait bougé que la main armée.

Tout le reste du corps était resté immobile.

Figé…

Maxwell était un excellent tireur.

Sa patience avait des limites.

Non.

Le temps ne jouait définitivement pas en la faveur de Heero.

* * *

Duo, de son côté, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore vivant.

Heero se laissait tirer dessus et il ne réagissait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Que voulait-il obtenir de lui ?

Le Heero qu'il connaissait ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

Jamais.

_Se pouvait-il qu'il s'inquiétait… vraiment ?_

_Non… ses yeux lui avaient menti tout à l'heure._

_Mais là ses yeux ne disaient rien… comme d'habitude…_

_Comme il le connaissait…_

_Il…_

_Il commençait à le reconnaître… un peu…_

_Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se relâche._

_Il ne fallait pas._

_Son existence, sa vie était en jeu._

* * *

Heero, lui, se décida à ajouter une demi vérité de plus, 

infiniment plus crédible.

Une demi vérité qui allait lui permettre de ressembler un peu plus

à celui que Maxwell avait côtoyé :

'

- La paix est menacée. Je suis venu te voir. Pour que tu nous aides.

_« Ma paix intérieure est menacée. Je suis tombé sur toi. Tu vas m'aider à retrouver Diane. Tu vas nous aider à nous retrouver »_

Il était sincère, si sincère…

Si sincère…

Hn.

Une parole pensée était libre d'interprétation n'est-ce pas ?

Maxwell ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête au moment où il parlait.

Il ne pourrait pas ressentir un mensonge qui n'en n'était pas un.

Maxwell avait cligné des paupières.

Quelque chose lui échappait ?

Grand bien lui fasse.

Il était… surpris ?

Et lui… était encore vivant ?

_Ah… si ce n'était pas pour Diane…_

Mais c'était pour _elle_.

Alors il attendrait.

Patiemment.

Mais pas trop quand même.

Il ne laisserait pas une occasion à 02 de le surprendre une troisième fois.

Diane ou non.

_Ce n'était pas mort qu'il la retrouverait…_

'

'

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

* * *

Il ne perdait pas le nord, lui. 

Par hasard ?

En recherchant quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oui on pouvait dire ça, hein ?

On pouvait le dire à peu près…

On pouvait dire la vérité… même si c'était un mensonge.

A chacun sa propre vérité.

- J'ai ratissé L2. _en fait j'ai ratissé toutes les colonies_. _pour Diane. _

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Pov de Duo**

Il m'a retrouvé… si quelqu'un pouvait me retrouver, c'était lui.

Le « soldat parfait »

Je ne pensais même pas qu'il avait essayé, rien ne l'indiquait.

Je suppose que le fait qu'il soit là prouve que je me suis vautré, hein ?

Hmph.

Il…

Il a ratissé L2… pour moi ?

Il…

Il ne me ment pas ?

Non…

_Peut-être…_

Ses yeux, sa voix sont neutres… et pourtant sincères…

_Plus sincère que tout à l'heure… si ?_

Je le reconnais…

Je reconnais le Heero que j'ai connu… ce n'est plus vraiment l'étranger à qui j'ai ouvert.

Il a ratissé L2 parce que la paix était en danger et qu'il voulait de l'aide ?

Ilest venuparce qu'il avait une raison ?

Peu importe.

Il était là.

Il était venu pour moi, hein ?

Et il n'était pas là pour me tuer, apparemment.

Il avait eu plus d'une occasion de le faire.

Et il a dit la vérité.

Je le vois.

Je le vois bien.

_Je crois…_

Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il pu venir ici ?

_Oui pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi venir me tuer après tout ? Je n'avais rien fait à qui que ce soit.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être paranoïaque…

_Mais ce sang… ce sang sur sa main…_

Rester paranoïaque m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

_Poser des questions._

Je tiens l'arme après tout.

Autant savoir où je mets les pieds.

Tant qu'il ne riposte pas.

De toutes façons je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps.

'

**Fin du Pov**

* * *

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Et c'est quoi cette boîte là ? 

Le regard de Heero s'assombrit dangereusement.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

- Je me suis coupé la main avec le fermoir. Et c'est un cadeau.

Le regard que lui avait lancéson vis-à-vissignifiait qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le sujet.

Même s'il brûlait d'envie de le savoir.

Même s'il était jaloux.

_Ce cadeau devait être pour la plus belle des fleurs de Lys._

_Ce cadeau avait un peu de rouge sur le fermoir._

_Il ne mentait pas._

La conversation était beaucoup trop surréaliste.

Et la patience de Heero avait des limites.

Il n'avait toujours pas essayé de se défendre.

Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui…

La paix avait fait un bien fou à Heero : il avait changé.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas essayé de lui mentir ?

Peut-être Heero avait-il grandi, tout simplement ?

Duo ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, il ne pouvait pas juger.

Il avait failli le tuer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal…

Il l'avait blessé… par instinct, à cause d'un regard inconnu et d'une voix inconnue.

Et lui ne l'avait à aucun moment menacé…

Heero Yuy n'était pas un manipulateur, ne perdait pas son temps en fioritures.

Le Heero Yuy qu'il connaissait était sincère.

'

'

Il l'avait recherché… pour la paix, certes.

Mais secrètement, Duo se sentait fier. Fier que Heero ait ratissé L2 pour lui.

C'était stupide. Mais il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à tuer son venin…

A tuer son presque rêve

… pour l'instant.

C'était stupide mais là, maintenant, tout se suite, il avait envie de pleinement savourer.

Il avait envie de faire entrer cet Heero là.

A apprendre à le connaître.

A rattraper le temps perdu.

Juste le temps de lui parler un peu…

_Juste le temps qu'il nourrisse ses presque rêves…_

Et après il partirait bredouille.

_Ou les pieds devant s'il faisait le difficile._

_01 ne prenait pas « non » pour une réponse acceptable._

Bredouille.

Parce qu'il serait déçu.

Parce qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui.

Parce que venir avec lui pour défendre la paix serait détruire la sienne.

Alors il allait baisser son arme.

Le faire entrer.

Le soigner.

Lui faire visiter sa maison.

Lui préparer un petit quelque chose…

Il allait se repaître de lui avec ses yeux, avec ses oreilles.

Il allait nourrir ses presque rêves…

Il allait lui faire croire qu'il acceptait, lui mentir, juste un tout petit peu, par omission.

Comme ça il ne partirait pas tout de suite…

Pas tout de suite…

_Il était beau… si beau…_

_Si droit…_

Le plus beau des jardiniers pour la plus belle des fleurs de Lys.

Lui n'était qu'une apprentie fleur

qui cultivait son propre cœur à l'encre de ses pensées.

_Pures et impures._

Seul ses sentiments revêtaient une pureté absolue.

Il ne se dépréciait pas, il n'avait simplement pas l'innocence du Lys.

Il avait une certaine douceur. Mais il n'était pas doux.

Il n'était que demi teinte. Seuls ses sentiments faisaient de lui un tout.

_Sa folie menteuse, sa folie douce, sa folie tendre, sa folie amoureuse…_

_Il vivait par elle et pour elle…._

_Il vivait pour lui_

_qui_

_qu'il_

_soit._

* * *

Après un dernier coup d'œil, Duo baissa son arme. Juste un peu. Et s'effaça : 

Enfin.

Heero sourit à nouveau, intérieurement, mais ne bougea pas, attendant le feu vert de la charogne.

- Entre. La salle de bain est au fond à droite. Pharmacie sur la gauche. Et pose ta boîte. Je ne vais pas jouer les nounous non plus.

'

Il n'y avait strictement rien de dangereux dans la salle de bains.

Duo n'avait pas cette folie-_là._

_L'interrupteur de l'entrée- ainsi que de toutes les autres pièces - s'ouvrit automatiquement, vu qu'à présent il faisait trop sombre pour y voir._

_C'était un des avantages de l'automatisation._

_Il pouvait éteindre vocalement la lumière… mais il ne voulait pas se repaître de l'ombre…_

_Il voulait le voir._

_Le dévorer._

_L'aimer avec ses yeux pour le graver dans sa tête._

_Il le voulait tellement…_

_Pourvu…_

_Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à le tuer…_

_Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas menti…_

* * *

Heero ôta ses chaussures et pénétra la pièce, passant devant lui – Maxwell ne se serait pas permis de lui tourner le dos -, avec au creux de son ventre ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une boule. 

Il n'en n'avait jamais eu, jamais ressenti la moindre appréhension.

Il avait été déçu de ne pas réussir une mission, de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il avait été en colère pour avoir compté une victime de plus. Une victime qui n'était pas prévue.

Une toute petite fille… elle n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Ni elle.

Ni son chien.

Elle n'était pas prévue.

Il s'était senti frustré d'être tombé dans un guet-apens, ayant conduit à la mort du Marchal Noventa.

Il s'était senti bouillir à l'écoute des impressions de Chang, parce que celui-ci avait raison quand il les avait traité d'imbéciles.

Mais l'appréhension… la véritable appréhension, il ne l'avait connue qu'avec Diane.

_Diane._

Et là… là il pénétrait… dans ce qui était peut-être son univers.

Ou l'univers de la charogne…

Il reniflait son odeur, se concentrant sur la moindre bribe.

Et constata, non sans soulagement, qu'il ne sentait pas le sexe.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée

Aujourd'hui…

A moins qu'il ne l'ait eue la veille ?

Après tout il avait eu le temps de se laver…

_Ne pas penser à ça._

_Ne pas penser à ça…_

Chasser cette pulsion, cette envie de meurtre immédiat

et entrer dans l'antre…

'

Il ignora la douleur lancinante de sa main droite blessée, de sa pommette gauche en feu.

Il serra la petite boîte contre son cœur

Ferma les yeux.

Le parquais était doux sous ses pieds.

_Il ne vit pas la charogne l'observer, ni refermer la porte derrière lui._

Les rouvrit.

Puis scruta la pièce, essayant de taire l'avidité de son regard.

Le fait qu'il se cogna contre la commode, près de la porte, l'aida à remettre ses idées en place.

Il la fouillerait plus tard.

En attendant, il se mit à scruter partout, avec discrétion.

L'entrée était assez grande et donnait tout au bout, par des portes blanches entrouvertes, sur ce qui semblait être un salon.

Il s'approcha un tout petit peu, de sorte à mieux voir.

C'était bien un salon, avec en tout et pour tout un canapé noir, une petite table et un cendrier vide.

Les murs, que ce soit ceux de l'entrée ou du salon étaient blancs et nus… tout était…

Si clair…

Si simple…

Si sombre…

Peut-être impersonnel ?

_Et pourtant ?_

L'atmosphère…

_Et pourtant…_

L'atmosphère était à la fois… douce et… oppressante ?

Comme Diane ?

Comme la présence de la charogne dans son dos ?

- La salle de bains est au fond à droite Heero. Tu veux que je te tienne la main peut-être ?

- Hn.

* * *

Heero répondit machinalement, sans même prêter attention aux paroles. 

Et tout naturellement, Heero se dirigea

à gauche.

_Côté cœur ?_

Non.

Parce qu'à gauche il y avait une porte noire avec des flammèches rouge s'étendant du milieu, vers le haut .

_Une porte… _légèrement de biais, de sorte à ce qu'il la voit elle, tout en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière.

_Une porte…_

Beaucoup moins casuelle.

Beaucoup plus personnelle.

Beaucoup plus…

'

- Yuy ?

'

Mais « Yuy » n'entendait pas.

Yuy se dirigeait vers la pièce, il se sentait lourd très lourd,

Comme s'il était endormi.

Et il marchait, marchait…

Il semblait que le trajet était d'une longueur disproportionnée.

_Le temps était relatif…_

Et la voix de Maxwell était lointaine… si lointaine.

'

* * *

Duo se sentait curieusement paralysé.

Il était toujours dans l'entrée.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Il ne pouvait que le regarder avancer.

Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Refusaient.

Tout simplement.

_Faire visiter sa maison oui... mais cette pièce-là ?? _

_C'était... trop risqué ?_

_Trop de lui-même d'un coup ?_

Il avait tout le temps de se maudire d'avoir laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte

pour aller récupérer ce putain de stylo rouge.

Mais… il avait une petite compensation dans son malheur :

Sa main tenait toujours le revolver.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il espérait pouvoir compter sur sa main,

_que l'anesthésie ne fut que temporaire._

Mais là… _Là_ il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien faire que le regarder

pénétrer en chair et en os son univers…

Son vrai lui, en dehors des pages.

Après être entrer dans sa peau

il entrait dans sa maison.

Dans son royaume.

Dans son mausolée.

Le mausolée de l'ancien dieu de la mort.

Il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur.

Et il ne se priverait en aucun cas du spectacle.  
_  
Entre appréhension et effroi._

Au bord du précipice.

Mais qu'était un précipice pour un pilote de Gundam ?

* * *

Yuy avait posé les doigts sur les flammes. 

Caressé la porte…

Gratté de ses ongles poisseux.

Reniflé…

Hmm…

Il la reconnaissait.

'

Les murs étaient rouges avec des liserés d'or orangé, comme les ailes d'un phénix.

Les bords de la fenêtre étaient noirs.

A droite de celle-ci, il y avait une table de chevet,

_Noire… encore…_

et dessus, ce qui ressemblait à un carnet entrouvert.

Et il y avait un tout petit cadre… avec une image… qu'il ne pouvait encore définir. Il y avait plus

important à voir.

Au milieu il y avait un grand lit.

Ses yeux avaient caressé un oreiller rouge gonflé aux extrémités

_aplati au milieu… par une tête…_

les draps à l'apparence douce…

_Les draps rouges…_

_défaits._

Ses yeux retournèrent à la table.

Retournèrent à l'image.

L'image du cadre.

_Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle image…_

C'était…

C'était une de _ses_ cartes postales anonymes.

Il en était sûr…

Une carte qui représentait un champ d'agapanthes sous la lune.

Il la reconnaissait parce qu'elle avait une particularité. Le vendeur lui avait dit que chaque carte, bien que représentant le même paysage, avait sa propre particularité.

Il l'avait comparé aux autres cartes et effectivement, bien que ressemblantes, elles étaient toutes uniques.

La sienne était en l'occurrence la seule à avoir des agapanthes d'une couleur bleue tirant réellement sur le violet…

_Aussi belles… c'était les plus belles._

_Un véritable chant de fleurs…_

Oui… c'était chez Diane

_A moins qu'elle n'ait donné ses cadeaux ?_

Non… tout dans cette pièce respirait Diane…

_Elle pensait à lui avant de s'endormir..._

Il sourit… extérieurement… béatement… il l'avait trouvée…

_La main de sang collée à la porte…_

* * *

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attires autant dans ma chambre Heero, mais… 

'

Le mot à ne pas dire.

'

- Ta… ta chambre ?

L'hésitation était légère et surtout, non feinte.

'

Haussement de sourcil.

Méfiance

Totale.

'

- C'est ma maison Heero. Si tu m'as filé sur L2 tu sais que c'est chez moi ici. Ma maison. Ma chambre. Mon lit.

La petite boîte à espoir tomba sur le sol, le couvercle se détacha de la base. Avec fracas.

La lueur meurtrière qui passa dans le regard de Heero ne pouvait être contenue.

- Omae o korosu.

- …

* * *

Duo n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. 

Heero venait de se jeter sur lui.

Un coup de feu partit, mais une main enragée avait pu arracher l'arme des mains de son propriétaire.

'

- Espèce de salopard… misérable merde… tu l'as touchée… tu l'as touchée… tu as OSE la toucher…

Coup de pied dans le ventre.

Heero ne broncha même pas, encaissant le coup.

- 'the fuck ?' 'the hell are you talkin' 'bout Yuy ?

'

Uppercut.

Duo apprit à voler contre le mur le plus proche.

Il essaya de se relever… mais il était trop sonné.

Il avait beau avoir des réflexes… il n'avait pas la même endurance que…

'

'

Heero le frappait sournoisement, souriant.

Un coup de genoux dans la poitrine,

Un autre coup de poing, où, avec la force d'impact,il se serait vraiment fait mal s'il n'était pas…

Lui.

Duo serra les dents et retourna la main de Heero blessé.

Sans succès.

Mais c'était une diversion, servant à lui administrer un coup de coude en plein visage, ce qui lui fitéclater la pommette blessée. Puis il lui explosa le genou avec un coup de pied circulaire d'une rare violence.

Duo était à terre mais loin, loin d'être vaincu.

Et Heero, momentanément sonné, ne put que dire :

- K'so !

* * *

Duo essaya de localiser le revolver. Une fois trouvé il tenta de se traîner, mais Yuy lui donna un coup de pied dans la main, puis fit glisser le revolver, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le prendre et tirer. 

Le jeune homme attrapa alors son vis-à-vis par le col de son tee-shirt noir, le traîna par terre avant de le secouer, hurlant à pleins poumons :

- Salopard… pauvre merde… comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu la toucher ? Comment as-tu pu poser les mains sur ce qui m'appartenait, hein ? Comment tu as pu ESSAYER de me prendre celle que j'aime ???

'

_"Celle que j'aime ?"_

L'américain n'eut même pas le temps de savourer le premier hurlement de son assaillant qu'il poursuivit :

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, hein ? Tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser vivre après que tu m'ai pris la seule chose qui était à moi. La seule chose…

- …

- Où est-elle hein ?

Une gifle.

Un nez qui saigne.

Reprise.

'

- OU EST ELLE ?

Une autre gifle.

Encore plus violente.

Les joues étaient en feu.

Des petits points blancs brillaient devant ses yeux.

La sueur et le sang coulaient au tempes.

Mais Heero ne donnait plus de coups de poing au visage.

Trop de coups d'un coup pouvait lui briser la mâchoire à la charogne, voire le tuer et il voulait une réponse.

_Et Duo le savait, comprenait la manoeuvre._

Si seulement Duo _savait_ de quoi il parlait…

_Pourquoi il le haïssait à ce point... pourquoi à ce point..._

* * *

- OU EST ELLE ? REPONDS-MOI CONNARD, REPONDS-MOI !!!!! 

'

* * *

_"Elle" _

_Qui ?_

Et au milieu de toute cette douleur.

De cette incompréhension totale…

Duo comprit.

Duo comprit.

Duo comprit... qu'il avait un énième fan.

Duo comprit que ce fan le haïssait.

Duo comprit que ce fan _aimait_…

_Diane._

_"Celle que j'aime"_

Il jubilait…

Il jubilait parce qu'il avait raison…et ce dès le début.

Il jubilait parce qu'il avait réussi à lire en Heero…

Il avait réussi à le comprendre au-delà de tous les mots.

Il avait réussi à l'attirer jusqu'à lui… jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait ainsi, jamais.

_Et pourtant…_

Heero était venu jusqu'à lui… pour lui… mais il ne le savait pas…

Heero le méprisait ouvertement.

Heero… était venu le détruire lui pour Diane…

Heero… lui avait menti. Sciemment.

Il n'y avait pas de paix à défendre.

Pauvre de lui… il était venu pour _lui_… mais il ne le savait pas…

Par contre,Heero _savait ce qu'il faisait en le frappant_… il était _prêt_ à lui faire du mal.

_Il était prêt à le faire mourir_…

Il s'était déplacé… pour _elle,_ quitte à marcher sur son cadavre à _lui _pour l'avoir _elle_.

Heero… son amour… _son amour… lui_

paierait cher.

Très, très, très

cher.

* * *

Il éclata d'un rire dément, rejettant la tête en arrière. 

Il se serait tenu les côtes s'il n'était pas si sonné.

Puis il dit d'une voix très douce :

'

- Vas te faire foutre… tu es venu… ici… Heero… mais pas pour moi, hein ?

- …

- Tu es donc venu pour Diane… la mystérieuse, magnifique, si insaisissable Diane…

- Ne salis pas son nom. Ne prononce pas son nom de ta bouche sale.

- Diane… Diane… Diane…….

- Meurs.

- Pauvre con… Pauvre petit con. Connard, connard, connard… Nanard ?

* * *

Un coup de poing dans le ventre. _Ce n'était pas le visage._

_Encore._

De l'air comprimé.

Du sang écoulé

_Encore._

en filet

Mais qu'avait bien pu péché Heero ?

* * *

Duo reprit, comme une petite comptine : 

- Nanard, nanard ; nanard… Oh Heero… comme tu es… comme tu es con. Tu es censé être une flèche et tu ne comprends pas… tu ne comprends toujours pas…

- …..

Un coup de pied

Quelques os brisés

Mais pas plus qu'une vie, hein ?

Puis des mains autour d'un cou blanc

Pour un mouvement presque sec.

Mais Duo occulta les mains pour ne penser qu'à une partie de sa situation : il était assis au milieu de l'entrée, le tee-shirt au trois-quart déchiré avec un Heero échevelé et à la chemise éventrée entre ses jambes.

* * *

- Oh Heero… comme tu es beau mon chevalier en armure de chair… comme tu es fort… comme tu es parfait… Oh oui prends-moi dans tes bras, donne-moi un peu de ta force… 

- …

- Donne moi de ta propre force… pour t'asséner le coup de grâce…

- …

- Donne-moi un peu de ta force… pour te détruire…

à l'oreille :

- Veux-tu entrer dans le secret des dieux ? Veux-tu entrer dans le secret de Diane ?

- …

- Veux-tu entrer dans son lit ? Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à lui faire plaisir ? Oh Heeroo…

- …

- Oh je vois, on hésite hein ? On ne veut pas demander… on ne veut pas supplier… son ennemi… Parce que je suis ton ennemi, hein ? tu ne te doutes pas à quel point…

* * *

Heero, inspira un grand coup et se calma. 

Doucement.

Cette colère ne servait à rien.

A rien.

A rien d'autre qu'à faire sourire cette merde humaine.

Il le savait très bien.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation, au lieu de cela il demanda à nouveau, cette fois d'un ton très calme, touten repoussantla charogne:

- Où est-elle ?

- Tut-tut-tut,ça ne marche pas comme ça Heerooo.

'

« Heerooo » en avait assez.

Il serra le cou.

Lentement.

Lentement.

Fort.

Fort.

Doucement.

Doucement.

Que lui seul fut à même d'entendre

le souffle qu'il volait

_La vie qu'il ôtait_

A

Duo

Maxwell.

'

'

Pas de tergiversations.

Heero ne perdrait plus de temps avec _ça_.

Mais…

_Mais…_

Maxwell était prêt à mourir.

Maxwell était prêt à tout pour qu'il ne réussisse pas sa mission.

_C'eut été trop d'honneur…_

C'eut été s'être donné trop de mal

pour rien.

Il ne pourrait jamais tirer d'informations d'un cadavre…

C'était un fait.

Il aurait tout le loisir de le tuer…

Après.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Duo, au lieu de tousser et de se débattre, s'était contenté de poser délicatement les mains sur les poignets de son assassin. 

Puis il s'était mis à réciter, d'une voix sensuelle, si sensuelle…

Ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ses pommettes à peine tuméfiées.

Ses yeux de chat…

Pour une souris de taille :

'

_- « J'aime une âme qui n'existe pas,_

_dans une enveloppe si forte_

_qu'elle se brise à mesure qu'Il avance_

_dans sa chaotique et si organisée_

_existence… »_

- Tais-toi….

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais que je parle Heero… que je te parle de Diane… alors je vais te parler te parler d'elle, en employant ses mots… n'est-ce pas mignon de ma part ? Ecoute-moi… écoute ça…

La voix s'était faite encore plus caressante_…_

_'_

_- « Cette non âme a pour corps_

_un cœur…_

_Il ne peut être qu'un objet,_

_Une arme à double tranchant_

_Une arme de sang, de puissance absolue,_

_Arme de vie quand il se bat_

_Arme de mort quand il s'arrête. »_

- Je t'interdis…

'

Les paupières mi closes s'ouvrirent et fixèrent d'un éclat encore plus inquiétant les yeux bleu de Prusse.

La voix caressante se fit coupante.

'

- Viens-y Heero, je te mets au défi de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Petit trou du cul. Ecoutes...

_« Le cœur contrôle le flux_

_le cœur est gorgé de ce liquide carmin_

_et ses mains en sont pleines._

_Les miennes aussi »_

_- …_

'

La voix était plus caressante encore, soyeuse, inspirée…

Heero se sentait… troublé…

Malgré lui.

_- « Et il m'emplit le corps_

_de l'eau de vie rouge_

_Il me fait vivre._

_Il est mon cœur_

_Sans âme »_

'

Colère froide de l'ennemi.

- Ne la salis pas…

_- « Il me fait vivre_

_Malgré moi »_

- NE LA SALIS PAS !!!! Tu vas la fermer ta sale gueule ?

* * *

_

* * *

_

_/Sourire._

_Oh… il était vulgaire._

_O comme il aimait lui faire perdre le contrôle…_

_… à ce scélérat qui l'avait pris pour le pire des idiots…_

_et quelque part il l'était, oui._

_Quelque part…/_

_- « Et je m'enivre de sa non présence_

_Et je meurs en silence…_

_Je l'ai pris en pensée »_

Léger mouvement du bassin de la « victime »

Resserrement des mains autour du cou, de la part du « bourreau »

Ce salopard semblait… réagir… à sa présence…

- Ordure. Dépravé. Comment oses-tu prendre ses mots. Prendre ses mots qui ne t'appartiennent pas…

_Mais Diane lui appartenait-elle ?_

_Non il ne devait pas douter…_

_'_

Mais Duo continuait, indifférent à la douleur,

Indifférent à tout

Sauf au regard de celui qui l'enlaçait

Celui qui était

à contrecœur contre son corps

_et en même temps de son plein gré._

Celui qui voulait l'éliminer… celui qui était son ennemi…

Son amour…

'

Et il continuait sa litanie :

_- « Mais la réalité m'a appris_

_à haïr les jolies fleurs_

_à haïr et à les envier_

_d'avoir su se cultiver_

_sur un champ de bataille »_

- …

* * *

Duo s'interrompit, le regard ensorcelant, violet sombre et noir de haine, noir d'amour, noir de rage et en même temps, une lucidité folle. 

Ses cheveux s'étaient totalement dénoués, formant de longues vagues châtaines, caressant son visage, épousant son corps, certaines mèches s'enroulant malgré elles autour de son ennemi.

_Son amour… sa rage._

_Sa damnation._

Il s'était arrêté exprès, savourant le corps de Heero sur le sien, ses cuisses puissantes et nerveuses de chaque côté de sapeau « alanguie », savourant sa déchéance future à même son corps.

Savourant son propre souffle qui fuyait son enveloppe plus que charnelle, alors que les mains du chevalier s'évertuaient à chasser sa vie.

Méthodiquement ?

_Tout doucement_

_Pour ne pas qu'il meurt trop vite._

Savourant sa propre destruction.

_Destined__ to kill me…_

* * *

Heero ne dit plus rien. Il aurait pu lui rompre le cou rapidement, tant ses muscles étaient tendus. 

Tant sa colère menaçait de s'échapper de son corps pourravager tout ce qui était autour de lui.

Tout ce qui était peut-être Diane.

_Diane…_

Ses mots à elle dans sa bouche à lui. Dans sa bouche sale, indigne.

Ses mots à elle s'écoulaient si…

_Dans sa bouche…_

Si…

_Dans sa bouche_

Si… naturellement…

Comment le ton pouvait-il être à la fois doux et plein de fiel ?

_Comment pouvait-il ressembler à une danse, _

_Une danse des mots,_

_Une danse d'amour ?_

_Une danse d'amour à mort ?_

Comment arrivait-il à s'approprier les mots de _sa_ Diane ?

Comment

OSAIT

Il ?

Les doigts compressèrent la trachée,

la carotide.

Avec une lenteur sadique, extatique.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_/Le souffle de Duo s'échappait par filet,_

_Il avait mal._

_Ses yeux voulaient se fermer_

_mais il les gardait mis clos ._

_Il voulait voir._

_Il voulait voir Heero._

_Il voulait que Heero le regarde lui,_

_Alors qu'il était sous lui,_

_Entre ses cuisses,_

_La bouche entrouverte, extatique._

_Alors qu'il se tenait à la place même que Heero gardait_

_pur Diane._

_Quelle ironie…_

_Il rirait si l'air n'était pas son bien le plus précieux_

_après le corps sur le sien._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe…_

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe… avant qu'il ne comprenne…_

_Oh comme il voulait qu'il comprenne…_

_Comme il ferait tout pour qu'il comprenne…_

_Serait-ce la dernière chose qu'il ferait, Yuy comprendrait…_

_Comprendrait sa douleur…_

_Dans tous les sens du terme._

_Il s'interromprait donc. _

_Les doigts se desserraient très légèrement._

_Quelque chose devait intriguer son bourreau._

_Quelque chose allait-il faire tilt ?_

_Il aurait bien ri… si ce n'était pas… inapproprié dans son état._

_Il reprendrait les quelques millimètres cubes d'air._

_Petit à petit._

_Pour pouvoir finir son poème._

_Pour le finir lui…/_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Quelque chose…_

Quelque chose essayait de gratter aux portes de la conscience de Heero.

_Quelque chose…_

De loin…

Si loin…

Quelque chose qui venait

depuis qu'il avait franchi

le seuil

de la supposée maison de son amour.

De celle qu'il était venu délivrer en même temps qu'elle le délivrerait lui

de ses tourments intérieurs ?

Pour qu'elle se réfugie dans se bras

_et que lui trouve refuge dans son cœur…_

Celle qui le comprenait mieux que lui-même.

Celle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de chercher… jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Celle… qui était à distance devenu son univers, son contenant

« Le corps de son âme. »

Et il souhaitait ardemment la faire sienne comme ils avaient communié en esprit, en pensée, à distance.

Communier par les mots.

Par l'émotion suscitée au détour d'une phrase,

Au détour du péché,

Au détour de la souffrance.

Au détour de son être.

_Au détour… _

un être qui ne se détournait pas de lui en le connaissant en profondeur.

Un être qui continuait à écrire quand même, à laisser des messages pour qu'il ne perde pas espoir…

Qu'était un soldat sans guerre à mener ?

Qu'était un homme sans quête, sans but dans la vie ?

Qu'était un homme sans amour ?

Qui était-il, lui, celui qui avait un nom.

Un nom… de code.

Il rêvait secrètement – oui rêvait car c'était un vrai rêve - qu'elle le rebaptise…

_Un renaissance…_

Mais…

Cette impression…

_Ses sens…_

Cette… chose…

* * *

_

* * *

_

_/Le souffle peinait à revenir._

_L'air avait du mal à s'acheminer vers les poumons…_

_Le cœur ralentissait/_

* * *

_

* * *

__Cette chose_

elle grattait,

_grattait…_

Doucement au début,

comme les griffes d'un chaton sur le pied d'une chaise.

Avec méthode

Et conscience

_Elle laissait son empreinte._

_Lentement mais sûrement,_

_La surface s'effrite,_

_Se déchire en copeaux…_

Son esprit à lui était de bois

et la chose faisait

De plus en plus

Mal

Et grattait,

Grattait,

_grattait_

pour graver un message…

pour lui dire…

quoi au juste ?

Que Maxwell était un ancien camarade ?

Inutiles inepties.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de le laisser vivant

si ce n'était une : son lien avec Diane,

Lien établit puisqu'il vivait ici et semblait connaître ses vers par cœur.

Mots qu'il s'appropriait… qu'il s'appropriait… bien.

Très bien.

_Trop bien._

'

Ce que Heero considérait littéralement comme un déchet humain, ce qu'il méprisait ouvertement, pouvait s'exprimer à travers les mots de sa déesse.

Cette larve humaine pouvait prendre vie devant ses yeux à _lui_.

Ce semblant d'être qui jusqu'alors n'avait pour lui aucune existence tangible.

Celui qui vivait encore juste un peu, pour lui servir de pont entre lui et _son_ or.

C'était elle qui rendait la voix de Maxwell douce alors qu'ilétait en train de s'éteindre. Non ?

C'était elle qui rendait l'expression de Maxwell si sensuelle, parce qu'elle s'incarnait en lui, à travers ses écrits. Non ?

C'était elle qui rendait Maxwell si beau à cet instant, _si beau…_ elle, a qui il avait volé les mots. Sa bouche était infâme et impie,

Ses pensées étaient impures… Non ?

_

* * *

_

* * *

_/Le souffle peinait à revenir._

_L'air avait du mal à s'acheminer vers les poumons…/_

* * *

Mais pour Heero... ses mots… _ses mots à elle_ dans sa bouche à lui, faisaient… des miracles. 

Ses mots… donnaient une lumière à la charogne.

Ses mots _à elle_ lui faisaient regarder son corps _à lui_.

Du pur purin, du pur fumier, pouvait sortir la plus belle des cultures.

Heero avait appris les poèmes par cœur mais ne les avaient jamais récités à haute voix, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas assez digne d'y poser la voix.

Pourtant, il avait traqué Diane, se sentant digne d'elle, se sentant adressé à travers chaque tome.

_Qui était-il lui ?_

Qui était ce Maxwell pour se sentir si proche d'elle, pour apporter sa propre essence aux paroles de sa belle ?

Et pourquoi se sentait-il si… si familier… si _concerné _quand Maxwell répétait les mots qui n'étaient pas les siens ?

Diane parlait de lui dans ses écrits. Ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. C'était Maxwell.

Duo.

_Diane l'aimait…_

_Duo_… lui parlait à lui en volant les mots d'une autre… les mots qu'elle avait écrit pour _lui_ en pensant à _lui_.

Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Pourquoi réagissait-il… tout court ?

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas Diane qui parlait.

_C'était Duo._

Il devrait n'avoir aucune réaction.

Aucune.

**"There are too many questions  
There is not one solution  
There is no resurrection  
There is so much confusion"**

* * *

_Diane… Diane n'avait pas de voix et Duo venait d'en poser une sur ses mots, comme on mettrait un cœur entre les mains…_

Comme un serpent remettrait une pomme.

Comme un serpent disséminerait lentement

Son

Venin…

_Virus…_

Dans son corps.

_Dans sa tête…_

_Gratte,_

_Graaatte__…_

_surface_

_en copeaux._

Pourquoi était-il moins troublé par les mots prononcés que par celui qui les prononçait dans un filet de voix ?

Dans un filet de sang ?

Pourquoi cette voix plus adulte, rauque de la strangulation progressive appliquée par ses sadiques soins effleurait des zones jusqu'ici atteintes uniquement par son unique… amour ?

_Gratte,_

_Graaaatte__…_

_surface en copeaux._

* * *

Unique ? Amour ? 

Etait-il vraiment unique aux yeux de Diane ?

Non.

Ne pas douter.

Ne pas douter…

Elle était à lui.

Elle était son amour

Elle était sa vie.

Elle était sa mission.

Sa mission…

_Gratte,_

_Graaaatte__…_

_surface en copeaux ?_

L'énormité de son entreprise frappait de plein fouet un Heero

jusqu'alors beaucoup trop enfermé dans ses émotions.

Des émotions qu'il avait _suivies _comme on lui avait_ jadis _conseillé.

Il voulait changer de vie… trouver un but à son existence… et tout ça par le plus grand des hasards…

En allant chercher le cadeau d'une princesse, il avait trouvé la sienne…

_La sienne…_

Ou plutôt elle l'avait trouvé _lui_.

Elle avait mis son cœur à nu, dénoué le fil de ses pensées, pour qu'il la rejoigne…

Elle s'était faîte insaisissable… il n'avait pas assez bien cherché.

Il avait encore sa précédente mission dans la tête.

Réléna…

* * *

Mais à présent… à présent qu'il s'était purgé de ce qui était « autre », 

_de ce qui n'était pas elle…_

A présent qu'il ne se consacrait qu'à elle

_Qu'à elle…_

A présent qu'il touchait du doigt son rêv- objectif

_comme sa main en sang avait touché la porte…_

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur à la tête

Et dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi son estomac se contractait-il ?

Qu'est-ce que son propre corps essayait de lui dire ?

Qu' il s'était coupé du monde pour ne se consacrer qu'à sa belle ?

Qu' il avait volontairement fait abstraction du monde extérieur pour se tourner vers l'intérieur ?

Mais il le savait déjà !

Pourquoi se sentait-il nauséeux ?

* * *

_

* * *

__/Le souffle peinait à revenir._

_L'air avait du mal à s'acheminer vers les poumons…_

_Mais il arrivait quand même._

_Il arrivait…/_

* * *

De temps en temps, Heero avait bien des éclairs de « lucidité » dans sa lucidité toute froide, dans 

sa quête.

Dans sa « folle entreprise », folle pour quiconque ne pensait pas comme lui.

Dans sa mission d'une logique effarante mais logique quand même.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal et il n'en n'avait cure.

Mais voir… mais _le voir lui_… le forçait à _mieux_ se regarder lui-même…

A se regarder… _mieux, _oui.

Et à ne pas faire abstraction

de l'aberration.

Ne pas avoir cure d'une action était une chose.

Ne pas avoir cure des conséquences étaient une autre chose.

Délibérément omettre des paramètres était complètement différent.

Et c'était ce qui était effarant.

Heero, en se fermant au monde pour se focaliser sur sa mission jusqu'à l'obsession avait peut-être commis une terrible erreur…

_Gratte,_

_Graaaatte__…_

_surface en copeaux._

**"There are too many options  
There is no consolation  
I have lost my illusions  
What I want is an explanation"**

* * *

Un soldat se devait de prendre tout en compte. 

Tout.

Malgré des méthodes à première vue similaires, ce n'était pas le soldat qui avait recherché Diane, mais bien Heero.

Le soldat n'aurait jamais perdu de vue son objectif certes. Mais il n'aurait jamais perdu de vue… le reste.

Rester attentif.

Anticiper.

Agir.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_/Le souffle peinait à revenir._

_Mais il revenait quand même._

_L'air avait la puissance du feu._

_Il balaierait bientôt,_

_Très bientôt_

_Un filet d'air_

_Pour un cyclone_

_dévastateur._

_Les yeux violets observaient les yeux bleus._

_Ils semblaient… légèrement confus._

_Il semblait réfléchir…_

_Parfait./_

* * *

Heero avait voulu imiter le soldat pour retrouver Diane… mais il n'avait pas pu ou su aller au-delà d'elle. 

Comme on tomberait dans un puits avec la lumière du jour au dessus de soi… et une corde à côté, prête à vous délivrer, qu'on ignorait délibérément.

_Il était si facile de rester à l'intérieur… si facile…_

Si facile de rester dans l'ombre, si facile de ne pas voir, d'oublier les impressions… d'oublier la couleur, la saveur,

_L'odeur._

Si facile de s'en créer… si facile de rester dans un univers rassurant…

Si facile de rester en Diane…

Alors penser à autre chose qu'à elle ?

Non ? C'était se retrouver tout seul…

C'était retrouver le monde, pas _son _monde intérieur…

C'était prendre le risque d'échouer, même s'il était minime…

C'était se sentir bien, se sentir compris, aimé à chaque seconde…

_Chaque seconde…_

Et cet amour, le soldat n'en avait cure.

Mais Heero en avait besoin.

Terriblement.

_Gratte,_

_Graaaatte_

_Surface en copeaux._

* * *

Et le vrai soldat revenait, 

revenait…

Inlassablement.

_Revenait…_

Déciller.

Revenait… vraiment,

A coups d'images.

Sans mots.

Sans persuasion.

Sans « on va »

Le soldat n'avait pas besoin de hiérarchiser ses pensées.

Il

était

Hiérarchie.

_Gratte,_

_Graaatte_

_Surface en copeaux._

* * *

Moteur… 

Action.

Image…

_Duo_, apparemment se sentait comme… possédé par Diane.

Aussi.

Duo

Et

Lui.

_se ressemblaient._

S'ils étaient déjà deux, c'est qu'il n'était pas unique.

…

S'ils étaient déjà deux…

…

qui était dans la tête, dans le cœur, dans le corps de Diane ?

Qui d'autre que lui ?

Maxwell… peut-être avait-elle écrit ces mots enfiévrés pour Maxwell…

_Après tout elle avait partagé son lit._

_Son lit… ._

_Mais…_

_Mais les mots lui ressemblaient tellement._

_Mais…_

_Mais les mots…_

_les mots ne pouvaient être pour cette charogne._

_Il était beau… beau dans la souffrance._

_Il était passionné._

_Ses cheveux étaient…_

_Non._

_Ce n'était pas possible._

_Elle avait… partagé son corps… et seulement son corps…_

_Seulement son corps…_

_C'était trop. C'était déjà l'enveloppe._

_Mais ce qui comptait était l'intérieur…_

_Elle comprendrait son erreur…_

_Elle comprendrait en le voyant…_

_Non ?_

Et ce sourire

Ce sourire…

_qu'il voulait arracher._

Ce sourire de celui qui savait.

Ce sourire de vainqueur qu'arborait l'homme à terre.

Le cœur et la bile au bord des lèvres.

Le sang au coin des lèvres.

Le corps à même le sol.

Ses mains à lui à même son cou blanc et rouge

et presque violacé.

Hm.

* * *

Non, Heero ne se laisserait définitivement plus détourner de son objectif. 

_Une énième fois. Une énième résolution. Une énième. La même._

Même s'il avait pris des chemins de traverse…

_Encore et encore…_

Même s'il s'auto persuadait…

_Encore et encore…_

Même s'il… se leurrait ?

_Un espoir fou était-il un leurre ?_

_Etait-il vraiment fou, même s'il l'admettait clairement ?_

Et si Maxwell était déterminé à garder son secret…

Il l'emporterait dans sa tombe.

Et il passerait le reste de ses jours à chercher la dame de ses pensées.

La dame de son cœur…

* * *

_

* * *

_

_/Le souffle… le souffle était suffisamment revenu_

_Pour donner le coup de grâce_

_avec grâce, sensualité_…

et un mépris total.

_Tout en douceur_

Avec haine farouche

_débordante de bonnes intentions._

Avec un amour inconditionnel

Duo n'était pas double

Il était multiple.

Il était humain.

Il ressentait tout à la fois

Et il l'exprimait…

Doux…

Si doux…

Si doux…

Si… glacial.

La morsure du froid pouvait être terrible.

Le froid pouvait brûler.

Le froid pouvait tuer.

Oh oui.../

* * *

_Le froid, la douceur... une voix..._

_le chant du bourreau._

_- « Le cœur contrôle le flux_

_le cœur est gorgé de ce liquide carmin_

_et ses mains en sont pleines._

_Les miennes aussi »_

**"There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation  
There is so much destruction "**

* * *

Heero secoua la tête. 

Une fois.

Ses mains dont il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elles avaient arrêté leur progression logique, se resserrèrent autour du cou de l'ex dieu de la mort.

- ….

_« Les miennes aussi »_

'

Heero secoua la tête.

Deux fois.

Le regard était blanc,

Vide.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

Ses mains serraient encore et encore… mais avec plus de douceur.

Presque… avec deference .

- Li…

**"There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation"**

_'_

_« Les miennes aussi »_

Heero desserra imperceptiblement ses doigts…

_- Lie_

_Les miennes aussi _

**"There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation"**

_Où est la Belle au Bois Dormant ?_

_Où était sa Belle ?_

_Sa femme ?_

_Où était son cœur ?_

* * *

Et Duo de continuer, les yeux-poignards dans le regard bleu de Prusse devenu presque hagard. 

Une lame dans le cœur du Tsar.

Toujours doux,

_toujours doux_,

toujours froid,

_toujours froid,_

Toujours sensuel,

_Toujours sensuel.._

Toujours…

mortel.

_- « Mon corps est une âme_

_Mon âme est un corps_

_Je vis à l'intérieur_

_J'y brûle »_

* * *

« A l'intérieur… » 

Heero se demandait pourquoi,

pourquoi, à l'aube de sa mort, son regard était-il si vibrant…

Pourquoi ses paroles, le ton de sa voix, étaient-ils si réels, si réels.

_Diane… sa Diane_… se parait de mots

se couvrait de pages,

s'effeuillait de ligne en ligne, restant mystérieuse.

_Duo…_ pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir… son âme à lui.

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi le regardait-t-il lui.

POURQUOI ?

**"There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation"**

* * *

Et la voix qui continuait inlassablement, clairement même si elle faiblissait, doucement, si doucement... 

et les mains qui continuaient à serrer, serrer…

_- « J'aimerais être le cœur de l'homme sans âme_

_J'aimerais être son cœur._

_J'aimerais qu'il ne soit plus le mien_

_et en même temps j'aimerais qu'il le reste._

_- ..._

_- «J'aimerais aimer sans avoir mal._

_Mais c'est cette même douleur qui rend à mes yeux_

_Mon amour…_

_Ne m'appartient pas »_

Où était sa belle ?

QUI était sa belle ?

Avec une force insoupçonnée, Duo détacha la main de Heero couverte de sang.

Il y posa les lèvres délicatement, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il portait un rouge à lèvres carmin.

Un rouge sang à l'odeur métallique.

_Gratte,_

_Graaaatte_

_**Surface**_

_**en **_

_**lambeaux.**_

Les griffures dans la tête de Heero à présent se faisaient hurlement.

Elles hurlaient,

_Hurlaient._

hurlaient à lui déchirer la conscience.

A brûler ses œillères.

A le broyer.

A comparer.

A assembler.

A en avoir envie de rendre.

Diane M…

Duo… Maxwell…

_Il aimait… une chimère ?_

_Diane… n'existait pas ?_

_Non ?_

_Si ?_

_Sa Diane… non…_

**"There is…"**

Et la lumière sombre fut.

Simplement.

Et les réactions des deux protagonistes furent

tout aussi simples.

* * *

Des yeux bleus à peine écarquillés. 

Une main qui se tétanise sur le coté d'un cou.

Une tête qui se relève légèrement.

Des lèvres rouges qui se posent sur une bouche entrouverte.

Une lèvre inférieure mordue.

Un sourire… Un regard qui se fige…

Une voix qui glace le sang

en douceur…

Un murmure :

- Souffre… Heero…

Le choc.

Puis le silence.

**"There is… so much destruction"**

* * *

**

* * *

Owari**** under my skin !**

**Lasuite dans l'épilogue en 2 parties : la mante religieuse !**

A pluch' !

Mithy /retourne à Cuba parce qu'elle va se faire lapider c'est sûr lool/

Ps : prière de ne pas s'emballer… pour l'instant, la fic n'est PAS terminée lool!

Ps 2 : vous comprenez pourquoi c'est long ? Pourquoi j'ai dû partitionner UMS ?

Vi, hein ? lool

Ps 3 : je peux mettre plus longtemps à poster l'épilogue yeppa vu la dose que vous avez ! (y croit très fort mdr !)


	6. La Mante Religieuse

**Disclaimers**** et tout le tralala dans la 1ère partie.**

**Mici**** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, je vous répondrais qd je pourrais !**

**Dédicace spéciale : à ma Mi pour la cheer up ! C'est pour toi que je me suis attelée à la révision today ! A ma Zorkynamoi que j'aime, et câlins très forts à tite M**

**Kissounours**à ma tite** Lilith et **à ma** Luna et poutoux de la mort ki tue la vie à mon tit poulpe :-)**

Alors d'avance désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, c'est que c'est long ce genre de correc. Et puis cette histoire est un peu brise-nerfs XDDD

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Pov**** de quelqu'un, quelque part**

_¤_

_Mort pour le monde…_

Ah…

_Mort pour le monde_

Mort-vivant

Fantôme ?

Non, vivant…

Bien vivant…

Tellement vivant…

Il fait jour…

Il est loin d'être nouveau.

_C'est presque le soir._

_Je n'ai pas peur du noir._

_J'y ai vécu._

_Je suis en pleine lumière_

_parce__ que j'ai compris._

**_

* * *

_**

Ils disent que je ne suis plus moi-même.

Ils disent que je parle tout seul.

Ils disent que je dois « revenir »

Ils disent que je dois me reconnecter avec la réalité.

Mais tout est réel !

Ils croient juste que je ne les écoute pas.

Ils disent que je les entends mais que je ne comprends pas.

Je comprends très bien. Je ne suis juste pas d'accord.

Mais je vais pas leur dire, noooon.

A quoi ça servirait ?

Qu'ils me croient fou si ça les chante.

¤

Ils disent que j'ai un problème.

_Ah ? Un seul problème ? Il y a du progrès._

Ils disent que je suis traumatisé par ce que j'ai fait.

_Ah oui ? C'est nouveau ?_

Ils disent que je suis en état de choc.

_Ah oui ? Je suis trèèèès choqué…_

Ils disent que je suis dangereux.

_Ah bon ? Plus que d'habitude ?_

Ils disent que je suis un assassin.

Plus que jamais….

¤

Ils disent que je dois être enfermé, attaché.

Ils disent que je dois être piqué, comme un chien.

_Non, comme un chien, c'est moi qui le dis._

Ils disent que je dois être piqué pour m'empêcher de détacher mes jambes et mes bras.

Pour me donner une force humaine, pour une fois : la force d'un enfant.

Je n'ai même pas la force de me faire du mal…

Physiquement.

_Pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir…_

Ils ont dû me piquer pour m'amener ici.

_Ce jour-là…_

_Des policiers avaient enfoncé la porte de chez Elle…_

Chez lui.

_Quelques minutes – secondes ? – après ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je n'en sais rien.

_Je n'avais pas encore commencé à compter._

_¤_

_Tellement surréaliste._

_Tellement simple._

_Tellement idiot…_

Des voisins qui changent leurs habitudes, passent dans un quartier qui n'est pas le leur, qui ont entendu des bruits de lutte.

Des policiers qui arrivent rapidement – c'était tout de même la zone résidentielle de L 2 – et qui font leur travail.

_Et moi qui reste immobile._

_Les mains sur ta nuque._

_Et moi qui commence à compter…_

_1 seconde_

_2 secondes_

_3 secondes…_

Ils m'ordonnent de te lâcher.

_Je n'y arrive pas._

_Je serre tout doucement.._

Ils me somment d'arrêter où ils me tirent dessus.

_Je n'y arrive pas._

_Je serre encore._

_Et je pleure._

Ils me tirent quelque chose dans l'épaule.

_4 secondes_

_5 secondes_

_6 secondes…_

_Je serre…_

_De moins en moins…_

_Mais je serre encore._

_7 secondes_

_8 secondes_

_9 secondes…_

_Et je me rappelle : depuis que Réléna est au pouvoir,_

_L'utilisation des armes à feu par les forces de l'ordre est interdite._

Quelqu'un m'a reconnu :

_On me tire cinq fois dessus._

_Des doses de plus en plus puissantes._

_Des doses pour endormir,_

_mais elles ont touché mon corps,_

_toutes__ les terminaisons nerveuses, sauf celles de mes lèvres…_

_Je ne sens plus mes doigts sur son cou._

_Je sens encore le goût de son sang sur mes lèvres_

_Son goût à lui…_

_Si doux et pourtant si amer._

_Si métallique._

Je sens encore l'éclat de son regard alors que ses yeux sont à demi clos.

_Sans lueur._

_Je ne peux pas les voir…_

_On me met les menottes._

_Je le lâche._

_Et je compte encore._

**_

* * *

_**

Pour tuer les chiens, on dit qu'on les pique.

_Je ne suis même pas un chien._

_Qui suis-je, au fait ?_

_J'ai tué un homme._

_J'ai tué mon bourreau._

_J'ai tué mon cœur mais il bat encore._

Pour tuer les chiens, on dit qu'on les pique.

Moi ils me piquent pour me maintenir.

C'est à se demander pourquoi.

Ils disent que je pleure tout le temps.

Non je ne pleure pas ! J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, ce n'est pas pareil.

Ce n'est vraiment pas pareil.

Je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois depuis que je suis ici.

Mais j'vais pas leur dire, nooon… pourquoi parler ?

Les larmes sont inutiles.

Elles ne ramènent pas les morts.

Elles brûlent le regard sans soulager.

Et je ne suis pas désolé.

Pas pour tout.

¤

Ils disent que ça fait « un bout de temps » que je suis là.

« Ils » sont deux.

Une à essayer de me nourrir, comme d'habitude.

Un autre à prendre des notes, comme d'habitude.

_Une aux cheveux ornés d'une coiffe aussi blanche que sa tenue d'infirmière. _

_Ses mèches couvraient toujours son front et son regard. _

Elle avait constamment la tête baissée sur le moniteur, surveillant mes signes vitaux, remplissant ma fiche de ses mains gainées de latex.

Ils changent souvent les infirmières. Elles sont désespérées par mon cas.

Avoir l'impression d'être inutile était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour ce corps de métier.

C'est ce que la toute première avait dit avant de partir.

_Elles se ressemblent toutes. Elles ont la même mission. Elles se croient singulières mais elles sont plurielles._

Je me fiche de qui maintient mon corps en vie.

_Elles sont une infirmière._

_Elles n'ont pas d'existence._

_Elles n'ont pas de prénom._

_¤_

_Un aux cheveux gris, très courts, au corps tout sauf trapu. La blouse était aussi blanche que froissée. Ses mains étaient plissées._

_Il était grand à vu d'œil. Quand on était couché, tout paraissait plus grand que soi. _

_Toujours le même. Toujours à m'injecter des choses pour me faire parler. Pour me faire dire pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai traqué un ancien agent._

_Pourquoi j'ai tué un agent._

_Toujours le même. Et toujours la même réponse malgré le pentothal._

_Le néant._

Il avait la tête constamment baissée sur ses observations.

_Et qu'observes-tu, vile charogne ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu vois de moi, toi qui as abandonné l'idée de me parler, de « comprendre mon problème » au bout de 57 jours ?_

_Toi qui veut me soutirer des informations par la force ?_

_Toi qui as conclu que j'étais une enveloppe vide ?_

_Personne n'avait le droit de venir, à part eux._

_Secret défense._

_Secret d'état._

_On avait pourtant essayé Les anciens pilotes. Réléna._

_En vain. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi._

_C'est la deuxième infirmière qui l'a dit…_

Alors noon, ça fait pas un « bout de temps »

Ça fait…

_Cela_ fait.

**_364 jours_**

**_23 heures_**

**_6 minutes_**

**_9 secondes_**

_que__ j'ai quitté ta demeure._

_Que j'en ai fait le mausolée de mon cœur._

¤

Cela fait…

**364 jours**

**23 heures**

**8 minutes**

**16 secondes**

**17…**

**18…**

**19…**

**20…**

que je suis ici.

_Sous perfusion…_

Que l'on ne vienne pas me dire que « ça fait un bout »

De toutes façons ce n'est pas à moi qu'on le dit.

Je n'existe plus, non ?

« Ils » sont là ?

Déjà ?

J'ai manqué leur arrivée.

Ils n'ont aucune importance.

Mais le décompte reste en place.

Toujours.

_-Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est là, docteur._

Non petite…

**364 jours**

**23 heures**

**10 minutes**

**8 secondes**

**9…**

**10...**

**11…**

mes infirmières ne sont décidément pas des lumières…

c'est une bleue, c'est sûr.

Je n'aime pas sa voix.

Trop étranglée.

Trop… Lady Une.

Elle doit trop fumer.

_- Vous croyez qu'il sortira de sa catatonie ?_

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15…**

Doc ?

On t'a posé une question !

_- Vous pensez qu'il nous entend ?Il est si…statique. Seules ses paupières clignent._

**_16…_**

**_17…_**

**_18…_**

_¤_

Elle se rapproche et penche son visage au dessus du mien.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et ses verres à double foyer me renvoient une image de moi déformée.

Le luminaire du plafond me faisait cligner des paupières puisque je suis allongé.

Elle prend une petite lampe de poche d'une main et de l'autre elle étire chaque paupière pour observer mes pupilles se rétracter.

On va encore dire que je pleure.

Avoir de la lumière dans les yeux ce n'est pas génial.

Puis elle se recule et fait ce pour quoi elle est payée : inscrire les observations.

Vas-y, pétasse, fais ton boulot…

T'as juste oublié de prendre ma tension.

C'est pas grave tu passeras plus tard, hein ? Et tu récupéreras ton cerveau en même temps ?

Mais qu'est-ce que t'écris ! C'est quoi mon traitement à part le sérum de vérité ? Vu que la torture n'a jamais marché avec moi ?

Vous économisez les moyens, hein ?

_-Il nous entend très bien. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il nous comprenne, cependant…_

Ah…

Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'entendrais que je ne suis pas une flèche.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers mois.

_Qui ont changé… tout en restant les mêmes._

_Je_

_Suis_

_Maître_

_En_

_La_

_Demeure._

Mine de rien,

Doc a mis deux minutes pour répondre à la question habituelle, celle qui retombe systématiquement dans la bouche des petites nouvelles.

La pauvre... quoique non, il a un peu plus de considération pour elle.

Ou il est mieux luné.

Il met entre 5 et 6 minutes pour leur répondre d'habitude.

Non, non, je ne perds pas le fil...

**21**

**22**

**23**

…

¤

Je ne perds pas le fil…

mais je note le changement

Dans ma tête, je note tout.

Même si ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je note.

Après je décide de traiter de l'information.

Pas le temps de faire la conversation, voyons…

Beaucoup mieux à faire…

_Vous voulez connaître mon secret ?_

_Celui qu'ils veulent tous savoir, sans parvenir à me le faire dire, ni même à me l'arracher ?_

_Je compte les moutons pour m'endormir…_

_J'ai les yeux grands ouverts depuis très longtemps._

Ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

C'est toujours comme ça.

_Les questions sont les mêmes…_

Je note les changements : de toutes façons il n'y a pas de réveils ici et je n'en voudrais pas.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de mesurer le temps.

Même si je vois le soleil se lever.

Même si je dors,

Je veille…

Je ne cesse jamais,

Jamais de compter…

_Ne suis-je pas parfait ?_

Je ne compte que sur moi-même.

Je suis le seul à compter.

Et tu dois rire, où que tu sois.

**364 jours**

**23 heures**

**25 minutes**

**22 secondes**

¤

Rien que les visites ponctuelles des blouses blanches aux visages si ordinaires

et à l'odeur aseptisée…

_aseptisé__…_

_c'est__ ce qu'ils croient que je suis devenu…_

_ou__ ce qu'ils croient que j'ai toujours été._

_Peu importe._

Les visites ponctuelles ne sont pas assez « exactes »,

Pas

Pour

Moi.

Je suis mon propre métronome.

_Même le goutte-à-goutte doit être changé._

_D'ailleurs, ils sont venus pour ça, à la base. La poche est vide._

**_23_**

**_24_**

**_25_**

**_

* * *

_**

_C'est le moment de changer la perf, petite…_

_C'est__ pas aujourd'hui que je croquerais une pomme._

_Ah la perfusion…_

_Cette aiguille dans ma chair,_

_Cette conscience artificielle…_

_Je l'aurais bien utilisée pour compter le temps que je suis ici,_

_compter__ les gouttes._

J'aurais pu si j'étais faible.

Mais je compte sur moi.

Et un peu sur toi…

Sur Elle…

De toutes façons les gouttes ne sont pas assez…

Exactes.

Parce qu'elles se vidaient et devaient être changées.

_Et on ne changeait pas le temps…_

Et cela faisait perdre…

du temps.

_Je suis mon propre sablier._

_Je n'ai jamais autant ressenti mon propre corps, même dans mes moments de jouissance._

_Même quand je rêvais d'être en toi_

_D'être dans ton corps même si c'était celui d'une femme._

_Rien ne vaut le chaos._

_Rien ne vaut la réalité._

Rien ne vaut la destruction.

_Je suis détruit,_

_Bouffé de l'intérieur,_

_Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant._

_Jamais je ne t'ai autant aimé._

_Jamais._

¤

**26**

**27**

**28**

Je subis patiemment ces visites journalières.

_Toujours la même danse même si les danseurs ne sont pas les mêmes._

Et aujourd'hui comme hier, comme demain :

Un plateau posé sur une table dépliante.

Des assiettes remplies de substances odorantes et insipides, j'ai déjà mangé à l'hôpital, merci, même si c'était censé être le meilleur.

_ça__ rentrera pas dans ma bouche._

_Plus rien ne rentrera dans ma bouche._

_Plus rien depuis qu'il m'a touché._

_Plus rien depuis qu'il a laissé son empreinte,_

_Développé ma folie,_

_mon amour…_

_Qu'ils pénètrent mon corps,_

_mais qu'ils ne me volent pas son goût._

_Si ma vigilance…_

_Si par mégarde quelque chose touchait à ma bouche_

_pour__ me faire oublier le goût de lui,_

_Ils mourraient sans attendre._

Je ne réagis pas.

_Je fais semblant de ne pas réagir._

Ils veulent me nourrir de force

mais ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir.

Ils abandonnent, comme d'habitude,

de peur que je ne me coupe la langue.

Je ne leur sers à rien mais mort je leur sers encore moins, hein ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de me tuer.

_J'attends que tu viennes me chercher…_

Ils vont espérer encore que je me nourrisse normalement.

Ils ont ce culot-là ces gens-là.

Ces gens qui soignent contre leur gré.

_Je fais pénitence._

_Je joue le jeu._

_Mais s'Il me libère,_

_je les tuerais tous._

Ils veulent que je mange normalement.

Mais je mange avec mes mains, moi. Et je suis attaché.

Je ne suis pas un animal… n'est-ce pas ?

Normalement s'écrit avec un **N**.

Comme

H

A

I

**N**

E

**_

* * *

_**

**364 jours**

**23 heures**

**29 minutes**

**7 secondes**…

Je suis attaché pour mon bien et pour celui des autres, hein ?

Allez vous faire foutre.

Je vous emmerde.

Je vous emmerde les yeux dans les yeux.

Je vous emmerde en faisant ce que vous n'attendez pas de moi.

Je vous emmerde en restant une énigme parce que vous brûlez de savoir pourquoi.

_La curiosité… est un très vilain défaut qui peut coûter la vie._

_J'ai voulu percer un secret._

_J'ai voulu me rapprocher de mon amour._

_J'ai voulu me rapprocher de mon côté le plus sombre, de celle qui l'attisait._

_J'ai voulu me rapprocher de mon âme amante, ce n'est pas mon âme sœur._

_Il est une partie de moi._

_J'ai été trop curieux…_

_J'ai voulu savoir…_

_Et…_

_J'en suis là._

_Je suis vivant._

_Mais je suis là._

_Plus vivant que jamais dans ce corps immobile._

_Je voyage._

_Et je les emmerde._

Et je n'ai rien à dire.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?

Pour un serment d'hypocrite ?

Alors je fais mon hypocrite, moi aussi, je reste sourd à vos supplications silencieuses.

Je reste sourd à vos regards scrutateurs, méprisants ou vides.

Je fais le mort.

_J'aimerais être mort._

_Mais je veille…_

_J'aime ma veillée._

_Et j'aime le décompte._

_Je suis illogique ?_

_Je suis humain._

_Diaboliquement._

_Humain._

Hippocrate vous pardonne, chers médecins,

tôt ou tard vous serez bien obligés de me tuer vraiment…

_puisque je ne peux pas le faire…_

_et que je ne veux pas le dire…_

Je ne peux pas leur parler et compter,

_ça foirerait ma concentration…_

_et je ne me concentre que sur ce qui a_

_de l'importance._

**30 minutes…**

¤

_Ah, elle s'active enfin… décidément elle n'est pas très réactive…_

_Allez, on change la poche de la perfusion._

_On l'avait ôtée entièrement parce qu'on avait cru au miracle._

_On prend une nouvelle _

_et on repique_

_dans le trou laissé par l'ancienne._

_Under my skin…_

Perforation de la chair.

Intraveineuse.

_C'est bon… _

_Le goût de leur échec est délicieux._

Liquide.

_Je sourirais presque._

_Mais ce serait trop leur donner._

Corps préservé.

_Esprit clair._

_Très clair._

_Tapi à l'ombre de ma peau._

_Conscience endormie de l'extérieur._

_Acuité ultra développée de l'intérieur._

_A l'intérieur je bous._

_A l'intérieur je suis debout._

_Je suis…_

Immobile.

_Je suis…_

observé,

par deux paires d'yeux,

par six caméras

et par une dizaine de regards supplémentaires via les écrans de contrôle.

« Heero story »

Il fallait voir comment évoluait la bête en cage.

Le projet déficient de feu le professeur J.

Heero Yuy, "le sauveur"…

Je les tuerais tous.

_Je le peux._

Mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

P

A

S

E

N

C

O

R

E

**33 minutes**

**12 secondes…**

¤

Je sens _tous_ leurs regards même si je ne peux pas les compter, eux.

_Même ceux que je ne peux pas vraiment voir._

Même si finalement, ils importaient peu.

Rien ne comptait que le décompte.

_Je suis observé…_

sous toutes les coutures de ma longue chemise,

rugueuse sur mon corps.

_Je ressens même si ça ne se voit pas._

_Même si mes yeux ne montrent rien._

La besogne est finie.

Le cobaye est piqué, le goutte-à-goutte dégoutte.

_Dégoût de soi._

J'aime la sensation de l'aiguille, qui rappelle à mon corps ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis entré dans la peau de celui qui m'a mis dans la sienne.

_Je hais ce que je suis devenu_

_mais__ en même temps…_

Je ne me suis jamais aimé qu'à travers son regard à elle…

qu'à travers son regard à lui.

Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir.

Je reste puni, au coin.

Au coin, au creux de mon propre corps.

Libre dans ma tête.

_Enchaîné à toi…_

_Bouffe-moi de l'intérieur,_

_Dévore-moi…_

_Je ne suis pas fou._

_Tu me rends plus lucide encore._

Tu me fais mal.

_Mort pour le monde_

_Vivant en moi…_

_Vivant dans mon monde intérieur…_

**38 minutes…**

**22 secondes…**

Il fait de plus en plus noir

même si la lumière est allumée.

_Le jour s'enfuit, s'en va rejoindre son amour, la nuit_

_et ensemble ils créeront aube et aurore…_

_Je suis_

_et je suis_

_le Chaos._

Ils récupèrent le plateau rempli et quittent la pièce sans un regard pour moi.

Sans un mot de plus entre eux.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme.

_Rien de neuf._

La routine est la même.

Je n'attends ni la pitance, ni les visites.

Je n'attends ni les regards, ni les observations.

Je n'attends qu'une chose.

_Je compte sur Elle._

**_

* * *

_**

Il fait encore un peu jour et…

j'attends la Mort…

Un 21 mars,

Un printemps…

_Je t'attends ?_

Comme tu m'as attendu ?

Comme tu m'as attiré, piégé…

_Tu es en moi…_

_Tu es à moi…_

_¤_

_Ils sont partis,_

_qu'ils partent, qu'ils viennent, c'est pareil._

_C'est mon lot quotidien,_

ma damnation,

ma délivrance :

je compte les moutons à ma manière.

Je compte le temps depuis que je l'ai touché.

Depuis que je lui ai fait du mal.

C'est pour cela que je sais mieux que personne depuis combien de temps je compte.

Et depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Ce n'est pas pareil.

Dans ma tête il y a du rouge.

Il y a du noir.

Il y a du sang.

Il y a du sombre.

Il y a du cœur.

Il y a de la haine.

Il y a de la passion.

Il y a de l'amour.

Il y a toi.

Dans cette pièce il n'y a que du kaki.

Du kaki partout.

Sur ma robe.

Sur mes liens.

Sur mon lit.

Même aux barreaux de la fenêtre.

¤

Je compte pour que mon amour me prenne…

Que je le mérite ou non,

je compte.

Encore et encore.

_J'étais un fruit à la chair croquante et au cœur de ver._

_Tu m'as purifié en même temps que pourri._

_Tu m'as révélé à moi-même._

_Pour le pire…_

Je compte pour avoir mal.

Je compter pour me rappeler.

Je compte pour lui.

_Je compte sur toi._

Je compter pour te rejoindre…

Tu m'as rendu poète mon amour tant haï.

_Tu m'as rendu comme toi…_

_Tu vis à travers moi_

_Tu me gangrènes…_

Je t'aime à t'en haïr.

Je ne vis que pour toi.

_Prends-moi avec toi…_

Viens me chercher…

¤

Je compte les moutons pour m'endormir vraiment…

In love…

Hopelessly,

Desperately in love…

With…

Death…

¤

**364 jours**

**23h00**

**57 minutes**

**32 secondes…**

La porte s'ouvre doucement.

L'infirmière est revenue pour reprendre ma tension.

_Non… j'aurais préféré être seul,_

_rester__ seul…_

_là__, maintenant…_

seul pour que la Mort me prenne…

_avec un peu de chance…_

Je ne la méritais pas.

Je ne la mériterais sans doute jamais.

Je sais que je suis condamné…

à rester en vie et en feu.

_Je le mérite ? Et alors ? Et lui, que mérite-t-il ?_

J'ai envie de le rejoindre… et de régler mes comptes.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime…

qu'il est mon enfer pavé d'innommables intentions.

J'ai envie de lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà : qu'il est mon autre.

J'ai envie de lui dire que si mon cœur était encore de ce monde, il le possèderait sans partage.

Je voulais lui dire qu'il était dans mes rêves, dans les cartes postales vides que je voulais remplir avec lui.

Dans cette boîte de bois qui s'est cassée quand je l'ai tué et quand j'ai tué mon cœur.

Et j'ai envie de le lui dire seul, sans personne. Aujourd'hui.

Parce que c'est important.

Mais elle est là… et lui dire de partir serait trahir mon vœu de silence pour les autres.

¤

**58 minutes**

**44 secondes…**

Elle enroule les bandes du tensiomètre électronique autour de mon poignet,

attend que le bip retentisse.

Puis elle détache l'appareil de mon avant bras, le pose, puis va prendre des notes.

Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse les cheveux, comme pour remettre les mèches en place.

C'est agréable, un geste simple et mécanique.

Un geste habituel.

Elles le font toutes.

…

Les doigts de la nurse sur mes joues sont doux…

Le latex glisse doucement sur le côté,

glisse sur mon cou

pour flatter ma pomme d'Adam.

Puis la main se déploie et le pouce caresse l'arrière de mon oreille,

tandis que l'index, de l'autre côté gratouillait un peu ma joue

Le majeur, le dessous de mon visage.

L'annulaire, le dessus de ma clavicule.

L'auriculaire frôle ma clavicule même.

_Doux,_

_si doux…_

L'index descend un tout petit peu…

_Léger,_

_Si léger…_

C'est si agréable…

d'être touché… autrement que comme

une bête de foire.

Même si je ne mérite pas mieux.

Mais je m'en fous de ce que je mérite.

¤

**59 minutes**

**37 secondes…**

J'ai perdu mon amour,

j'ai perdu ma folie.

Je n'ai pas perdu le compte.

J'ai toute ma lucidité.

J'ai toute l'horreur de ce que j'ai fait.

De ce que _nous_ avons fait.

J'ai tous les souvenirs…

J'ai…

_J'ai sa bouche sur la mienne,_

_dans ma tête_…

J'ai perdu mon amour en même temps que mes illusions

et j'ai eu le temps de l'aimer quand même.

De l'aimer très fort, même une seconde.

J'ai connu mon amour sans le reconnaître.

Je l'ai connu dans le corps d'un homme.

Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme.

J'ai aimé une âme, une pensée, un coeur.

_Et je l'aime Lui._

C'était lui que j'aimais à travers Elle.

C'était Lui.

Ça avait toujours été lui.

Toujours.

_Même si je l'imaginais en elle._

Même si je l'imaginais en femme.

Je n'ai jamais regardé les hommes, jamais été intéressé que par un.

Même si je ne l'aimais pas à ce moment-là.

Même s'il n'était pour moi qu'une nuisance.

Il aurait dû m'être indifférent.

Il ne l'a jamais été.

**_

* * *

_**

**59 minutes**

**44 secondes…**

J'ai eu des pulsions pour lui à travers Elle, alors je l'ai représenté dans un corps de femme.

Aujourd'hui je me le représente avec son propre corps.

Son corps d'homme.

Lui, qui, aujourd'hui, est tout sauf matériel.

_Immatérielle est l'âme, paraît-il… je le touche en pensée même si je n'ai pas le droit._

_Je ne me l'octroie même pas : c'est juste plus fort que moi._

Je m'imagine en lui physiquement comme il est en moi mentalement.

Je m'imagine détaché, déchaîné, en lui.

Je m'imagine consumé en son corps, à lui demander pardon d'être moi, de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

A le frapper aussi, encore. A le traiter de salaud, parce qu'il savait, lui. Il avait toujours su et il n'avait rien dit.

Il nous avait manipulé tous les deux.

Il savait que j'arriverais jusqu'à lui.

Ou peut-être l'espérait-il ?

Il

a

toujours

eu

une

longueur

d'avance…

C'est celui qui s'en sort le mieux.

Il est mort…

_Et j'attends la Mort._

Vas jouer ailleurs, petite infirmière…

_J'ai peut-être rendez-vous… _

**_

* * *

_**

Je me suis leurré moi-même, leurré par un prénom, par un nom de plume.

Diane existe.

Diane est Duo.

Je l'ai eu sans savoir qu'Il m'appartenait.

Je l'ai perdu dès lors que je l'ai su.

J'ai tué mon amour.

Je l'ai perdu…

_Mais il est avec moi à chaque seconde…_

Je l'ai perdu

mais il est là,

dans ma tête…

_Je n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir dans mon cœur, de toutes façons, je l'ai détruit._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer après ce que j'ai fait._

_Mais je l'aime quand même._

Mais j'ai le devoir de me souvenir.

_J'ai toujours eu le sens du devoir._

_Du devoir et du savoir tuer aussi._

Et je me souviens de ce combat.

De notre rage.

De sa mort.

De celle de mon cœur.

_Je me souviens…_

De son regard extatique lorsque j'arrachais son dernier souffle.

Je me souviens de ses derniers mots :

- souffre, Heero…

et je me souviens du silence.

Du silence assourdissant alors que son sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Je me souviens du bruit de mes larmes sur son corps.

_Le visage, le cou étaient si sensibles…_

Etre touché…

Touché comme un être humain…

Je suis tenté d'ouvrir les yeux…

Mais à quel moment les avais-je fermés ?

J'ouvre les yeux et ils tombent…

Sur un rictus.

Un rictus bien connu.

Trop

bien

connu..

Un mouvement du bras.

Elle ne porte pas ses lunettes.

_Il._

Dévore-moi vivant…

Ma Mort…

_Ma Mante Religieuse…_

¤

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier et j'ai eu envie.

Si je n'étais pas fou jusqu'à présent,

aujourd'hui je le suis vraiment.

Et pour la première fois

je

suis

terrifié.

_Ma Mort ne m'emmènera peut-être pas avec elle._

¤

_Je suis…_

¤

**365 jours**

**00h00**

**00 minutes**

**00 secondes.**

Joyeux anni-décès Duo…

_Je suis..._

_... Mort pour le monde…_

¤

¤

**Tzusuku**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

Attention, attention : ce n'est PAS fini.

Il reste la dernière partie et euh… je ne dis rien XD.

¤

A pluche'

¤

Mithy ¤ se sauve sous les jets de pierre et les cris courroucés ¤


	7. La Mante Religieuse II

**Disclaimers**** et tout le tralala dans la 1ère partie.**

**Mici**** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, je vous répondrais qd je pourrais !**

**Dédicace spéciale : à ma Mi pour la cheer up ! A ma Zorkynamoi que j'aime et à qui je dédis cette fic, et câlins très forts à tite M**

**Kissounours**** à ma tite Lilith et à ma Luna et poutoux de la mort ki tue la vie à mon tit poulpe :-)**

**Micis**** reviews chap précédent à : Ellie 351, Yami-rose, Ali-Chan, Yohina, Kaorulabelle, Brisbinette, mon tit padawan, Clôtho, Hanako 32, Anaxarete, Miss Parker Larm, yukiko Angel**

**Bon alors c'est la fin ! – oui enfin XD – Mes fics je les termine même si pour certaines je mets le temps !**

**TRES IMPORTANT : ceci est de la fiction et seulement de la fiction. Moi je connais des gens comme eux, je leur conseille de consulter !**

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**¤ Fuit TRES LOIN ¤**

**_

* * *

_**

**

* * *

**

**Le Venin. **

**¤**

**La Mante Religieuse 2/2**

**¤**

**Pov**** de Heero, 21 Mars AC 201, hôpital des Preventers, L2.**

¤

Il fait froid…

Il fait un froid terrible à l'intérieur et j'ai des sueurs.

J'ai froid et mal au cœur, il bat beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite

et j'ai un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Je ne sens presque rien à part ça.

J'ai le cou qui me brûle à peine à mesure que ses mains serrent

Serrent

Serrent…

A mesure que son rictus se fait sourire,

A mesure que j'étouffe

A mesure que ma mort arrive…

Mais pas celle que je veux.

Et je ne peux pas bouger de moi-même, drogué de peau, mais pas de tête. Lucide je suis, peut-être trop.

Et mon corps se convulse à mesure qu'on tente de le tuer, de me tuer à travers lui.

A mesure que j'ai conscience que ma vie me quitte peu à peu.

Mais ma mort ne m'emmènera pas où je veux.

Parce que ma Mort… celle que je veux

ne veut pas de moi.

Puisque Elle

est en train

de me tuer.

Elle a pris sa décision.

Elle me regarde impassible.

Il est le silence.

Le sourire n'est que sur ses lèvres.

A ses yeux je ne suis rien.

Mes yeux sont ouverts.

¤

Mon esprit reste désespérément conscient,

pourtant j'ai perdu le décompte.

Je suis surpris.

Dans ma tête il était vivant

et dans mon cœur il était mort. Physiquement.

Dans ma tête je n'avais pas le droit de le porter dans mon cœur, après mes mains sur sa gorge.

Et pourtant je ne l'aimais que plus. et je l'aime encore et encore et encore

A mesure que ses mains serrent…

que je sens ses doigts…

Je me rappelle parfaitement son souffle et son sang.

Je me rappelle de tout même attaché dans ce lit et observé comme un rat de laboratoire.

Il a dû en tuer du monde ici. Sinon on serait déjà venu.

A moins que ça ne les divertisse ?

Qui sait ? Un énième test ?

Dans cet hôpital où, le temps que le personnel médical pénètre la chambre, j'entends les hurlements de ceux que l'on juge fous ?

Où les rires de hyènes, le temps d'un entrebâillement, déchirent le silence ? Où dès qu'en cri se tait un corps disparaît ?

Serre, serre encore…

Mais pour moi qui hurle à l'intérieur, l'étouffement ne sert guère.

Le sourire est toujours en place.

Son regard se fait… froid.

Et mes yeux sont à la fois étonnés et ravis.

Il est là. Même s'il ne veut pas de moi.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être déçu.

Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, hein ?

Il est le silence.

¤

Même au plus profond de mon esprit clairement sociopathe.

Je me rappelle les faits.

Je ne suis pas fou et quelque part je suis heureux de ne pas l'être, parce qu'ainsi je n'oublie ni ce que je lui ai fait, ni ce qu'il m'a fait.

Parce que je n'oublie pas que je l'aime.

Parce que je le vois

Et que je le sens.

Je sens ses mains sur moi, si fortes… j'ai un peu plus mal.

Et d'un autre côte j'aurais préféré l'être, fou. Pour ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui fait mal.

De ce que celui que je considère comme ma Mort ne veuille pas mort.

De ce que je n'ai pas expié encore.

De ce que je ne sois pas digne de lui.

C'est fou… hein ?

Serre, serre…

Bon sang, serre !

Serre à tout faire éclater.

Serre à ce que mon cœur sorte de moi.

Serre.

Son regard se fait méprisant.

Comme je l'ai méprisé.

Juste retour.

Mes yeux comprennent.

J'entends son souffle.

Calme.

¤

…

Ma parole suis-je si difficile à tuer ?

Pourquoi ma carotide n'est-elle pas encore enfoncée ou rompue ?

Pourtant la strangulation est maximale…

J'ai envie de sourire ô ma Mort

Car on a fait de moi un être dont la mort ne veut pas.

Un être dont la peau est plus dure.

Un surhomme presque immortel.

Qui peut se briser et se recoller.

Qui peut plier sans jamais se rompre.

Qui peut se remettre.

Qui peut perdre le souffle mais son corps se met automatiquement en réserve.

Son corps cherche à survivre… car sa mission est loin d'être terminée, n'est-ce pas ?

Programmé pour survivre malgré tout.

Tu as beau vouloir me tuer de toutes tes forces…

Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça…

Je te vole ta vengeance mon ange… mon démon.

Et je te souris avec les yeux, alors que tes lunettes glissent,

Que ta coiffe tombe.

Que ta natte glisse sur ton épaule pour épouser mes draps.

Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça, sa natte.

Faut dire que ça fait un an…

Faut dire que les choses changent…

¤

Alors que tu penches ton corps vers moi, que tu mets tout ton poids sur tes mains,

que tu puisses en finir.

Que tu puisses te débarrasser de moi.

Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, hein ?

C'était ce que je voulais moi, pour toi, il y a si longtemps…

Mais je ne savais pas… où je refusais d'admettre…

Et toi aussi tu refuses, là.

Tu refuses d'admettre qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre…

Alors que tu l'as prêché sous un nom d'emprunt.

Et je te souris encore alors que tu détruis mes espoirs d'être avec toi en enfer, s'il existe.

Il n'y a pas de paradis pour les meurtriers, faudrait ptet pas rêver non plus.

Mes yeux te narguent.

Je

Veux

Te

Faire

Mal.

Autant

Que

Tu

Me

Fais

Mal.

Ma vengeance… ma cigarette du condamné.

Ma vengeance interdite ? Mais les interdits je les brave…

Maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie…

je te hais de ne pas être mort.

Les donnes changent quand les situations changent.

Même si mes sentiments restent les mêmes.

Je rêve du chaos.

Je suis le chaos.

Mon propre chaos.

Tu es ma perte.

Et je t'aime…

¤

J'ai cent fois joué ma mort dans ma tête et là je la vis.

C'est le plus beau et le plus destructeur de mes jours.

Car tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Et tu ne me pardonnes pas.

En même temps… j'ai beau t'aimer comme personne ne le comprendrait,

ma haine à ton égard est équivalente.

Alors je te souris de me faire mal au cœur.

Je te souris de m'apporter ta présence avant que je ne succombe. Parce qu'aussi indestructible que je sois, je vais succomber, hein ?

Je te souris de ma mort de si mauvaise foi, si réticente à la laisser m'emporter.

Je te souris de haine d'amour, mon amour…

Ma Mante Religieuse qui refuse de se nourrir de moi…

ou qui cherche à aspirer mon dernier souffle ?

Vase communicant ?

Je me nourris de ta haine, de ton envie de me détruire.

Je me nourris à même ton essence.

Je me nourris de toi alors que mon corps refuse de mourir.

Il est blessé mais ne succombe pas.

Il rompt mais ne plie pas.

¤

Tu ne veux pas de mon cœur, mais tu veux ma mort ?

Tu ne veux pas de mon corps mais tu me serres le cœur ?

Tu ne veux pas me prendre moi, mais tu veux ma vie ?

Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, tu ne pardonnes pas l'impardonnable.

Si je croyais en un quelconque dieu je me dirais maudit.

Mais je ne crois qu'en moi et jusqu'à présent je te croyais mort.

Et jusqu'à ce que je sente mon souffle s'envoler sur ton visage qui se rapproche, priant que mes pupilles se dilatent,

priant que mes yeux perdent de leur couleur,

priant pour que mon regard perde de son intensité.

Tu veux me laisser à la mort,

Laisser mon corps devenir poussière

Ou le faire disparaître jusqu'à ce que rien ne reste de moi, rien de recyclable.

A moins que tu ne laisses mon corps à la science ?

Je n'avais que faire de mon corps.

Je n'avais que faire de moi.

Jusqu'à toi.

Et tu te penches encore, jusqu'à te trouver à des millimètres de mes lèvres.

Vas-y.

Serre plus fort.

Qu'on rigole.

Mort-vivant dont j'inhale l'haleine

et la supposition que tu n'étais peut-être qu'une illusion s'envole.

Parce qu'une illusion n'a pas de saveur.

N'a pas ton odeur.

Mes souvenirs ne font pas le poids face à toi.

Et tu ne dis rien, toujours.

Et ton regard me méprise, toujours.

Et moi je te souris, toujours.

¤

Tes écrits m'ont révélé à moi-même, mais tu le sais, hein ?

Et j'ai juré que tu serais à moi, mon âme-amante.

Nous partageons le sang mais nous ne serons jamais frères,

Même si nous avons été compagnons d'armes.

Ma Mante Religieuse.

Mon Unique amour… ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti,

Ce que d'autres tueraient pour avoir.

Et ceux qui le fuiraient s'ils savaient jusqu'où cela pouvait les mener…

Mais moi je ne suis pas fou.

Parfaitement conscient d'où je mets les pieds.

Parfaitement conscient d'aller vers ma mort à pieds joints.

Parfaitement conscient que tu ne veux plus de moi et que tu réclames vengeance.

On peut être terrifié à l'idée que ses espoirs se brisent.

Et en même temps terrifié à l'idée que ses espoirs se réalisent.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais vivant.

Tout est possible.

Il ne faut pas oublier que…

Je

Suis

Heero

Yuy.

Et je souris encore avec les yeux.

Et dans ses yeux il y a de la colère cette fois.

Et il serre encore.

Continue…

Continue...

J'aime sentir ta haine, mon amour.

Je l'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je te hais.

¤

Mais je peux être persévérant… comme tu l'as été, jusque dans ta mort.

Jusque dans ta _pseudo_ mort.

Et tu vaux que je me batte, n'est-ce pas ?

Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, hein ?

Tu vaux que je te fasse mal autant que tu me brises.

Autant que tu m'as fait renaître dans un corps de légume, l'esprit plus affûté que jamais.

Alors…

Tu peux toujours serrer, mon cœur…

Tu peux toujours serrer,

Serrer…

Tu peux toujours sourire…

Mais mon corps ne veut pas partir.

Ma gorge ne veut pas se rompre.

Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi.

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, Ma Mort,

Ma Mante Religieuse.

Mon

Duo.

Et je te défie…

Avec

Les

Yeux.

¤

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas crever ?

¤

Il me parle tout doucement.

Presque contre mes lèvres.

Ses mains sont toujours sur ma gorge.

Mais pas moyen Duo : je ne meurs pas.

¤

- Réponds-moi… toi le poison de mon existence… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas crever ?

¤

Il me parle tout doucement encore et il m'observe.

Son regard a perdu du mépris et de la colère.

Il semble ne pas comprendre.

Et moi je ne peux pas lui répondre : mon corps et ma tête luttent côtes à côtes à présent,

mais je ne peux pas parler.

¤

- J'ai su très vite que je t'aimais, Heero, même mal. Même très, très mal. Tu m'as irrémédiablement perverti, empoisonné par ta seule existence. Et j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi, pour me délivrer de toi toutes ces années et en même temps… j'ai voulu t'envoyer des indices, j'ai semé des petits cailloux rouge sang pour que tu puisses venir à moi… j'ai voulu t'entraîner dans ma folie.. Et j'ai réussi de manière inespérée.

¤

Il serre un peu moins.

Il me parle un peu plus.

Son regard change.

Il n'a pas changé.

Presque pas changé en un an.

Sauf que là il est habillé en femme.

Et qu'il semble plus maigre.

¤

- Et tu es venu. Et tu l'as voulue elle et pas moi… alors qu'elle était une partie de moi… tu as voulu me tuer pour elle. Tu m'as méprisé pour elle. Dis-moi, mon amour… qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir que celle… celui qu'on aime vous rejette comme vous l'avez rejeté ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir que celui que tu aimes est venu d'entre les morts pour te détruire. Parce que je vais te détruire, Heero, autant que j'étais détruit. Autant que tu m'as détruit.

¤

Il essaie de faire revenir mon regard craintif.

Il peut toujours sourire.

Je ne lui souris que plus.

¤

- Tu m'as laissé pour mort, tu sais ? T'as laissé une charogne pour morte, tiens ! Je suis même mort quelques secondes et j'aurais préféré l'être puisque j'aurais réussi à me venger de toi. A mourir de la main de l'homme que j'aimais trop en lui laissant la souffrance et l'amertume. Et lui laisser mes lèvres, mes mots, mon sang, ma haine, mon amour et ma mort en souvenir. Comme c'était romantique…

¤

Il rit doucement et son regard se fait dangereux.

¤

- Mais non… il a fallu qu'ils me ramènent et ils m'ont amené dans un hôpital des Preventers, sur L3. Ils m'ont torturé, humilié pour savoir pourquoi deux anciens pilotes s'étaient entretués, comme si tout avait un rapport avec eux. Ils m'avaient tout pris, jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Tout. Et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais quitté cette vie ? Ils n'ont jamais rien su de moi. Ni de Diane…

¤

Je savoure sa voix et sa peau.

Je savoure…

Laissez-moi savourer ma Mort, ma Mort…

qui ne veut pas de moi…

Laisse-moi mourir avec toi…

¤

- Les autres ont su que j'étais blessé et ont même essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi, mais on leur a interdit. Et ils ont voulu faire de moi ce que tu es là : un légume. Mais je les ai pas laissé faire… j'avais un objectif : te retrouver et te faire payer.

¤

Du pouce il caresse mon cou.

¤

Ses lèvres se rapprochent encore des miennes.

Je ferme les yeux mais je laisse mon sourire le narguer.

Je laisse la satisfaction de voir qu'il était venu pour moi, que je comptais au point qu'il veuille me rejoindre, même par mépris, même pour me détruire, se montrer dans mon sourire.

Il incline légèrement ma tête.

Il approche de mon oreille.

¤

- J'ai su que tu étais vivant, retenu à des milliers de kilomètres d'où j'étais. Et après avoir eu l'information… Je suis passé sur chacun des corps qui m'avait torturé. Après je suis passé pour mort… un peu plus, un peu moins…

¤

Il caresse encore mon cou.

Il caresse mon oreille.

¤

- Puisque tu tenais autant que ça à ce que je sois une femme… . Je suis entré ici en tant que infirmière il y a quelques jours, pour t'observer à loisir et attendre le meilleur moment pour agir.

¤

Il se détache de mon oreille.

Il met une jambe de chaque côté du lit, sans lâcher mon cou.

Puis il s'assoit sur mes cuisses sous les draps avant de s'allonger sur moi.

C'est bon… mais ça fait mal… je ne sens pas assez les autres parties de son corps.

Je me contente de son souffle et de ses mains meurtrières.

Et de sa voix.

A nouveau il chuchote.

¤

- Vois comme je suis belle pour toi, Heero chéri ? Je porte une jolie blouse blanche, une chemise blanche et une jupe blanche. Et j'ai même un porte-jarretelles et des escarpins à talons fins mais petits. Parfaite pour toi, hein ? Parfaite petite Diane… parfaite petite femme pour toi…

- …

- … mais je ne serais jamais une femme. Même si un temps j'ai voulu l'être ne serait-ce que pour avoir une chance d'être à toi. Un temps seulement.

¤

Il réveille mon corps en parlant comme ça.

Il m'excite, comme la première fois que je l'ai lu.

Comme la première fois qu'il a lu pour moi.

Je sens une chaleur dans l'entrejambe.

Si j'avais encore peur j'aurais cru que j'avais le syndrome du petit garçon qui fait pipi sur lui.

Mais j'ai le syndrome d'un homme. Oh oui. Malgré la douleur et l'engourdissement.

Malgré les médicaments qui ne font presque pas tous effet.

Malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment que personne ne viendra changer ma perfusion.

Parce que la Mort qui refuse d'être mienne s'est débarrassé de quiconque l'empêcherait d'arriver à son but.

D'arriver jusqu'à moi.

Je suis flatté.

¤

- Et dans cet hôpital j'en ai vu des choses… Heero Yuy qui parle tout seul… Heero Yuy qui refuse de communiquer, qui refuse de se nourrir autrement qu'en intraveineuse… le parfait si parfait Heero Yuy, devenu le désespoir des anciennes infirmières et la honte du professeur J…

¤

Il s'écarte de mon oreille et me regarde dans les yeux.

¤

- Pourquoi, Heero ? Pourquoi tant de comédie ? Parce que tu te sens coupable ? Mais alors pourquoi les laisser te maintenir en vie, pourquoi ne pas te suicider… trop lâche pour le faire ? Pourtant pendant la guerre tu ne te privais pas, espèce d'hypocrite.

¤

Je ne peux toujours pas parler.

Mais je peux mimer.

Et je veux répondre.

Je le nargue toujours du regard.

Mais mon sourire se fait doux.

Je mime.

¤

- Tellement… heureux que tu sois vivant…

¤

Un rire incrédule.

¤

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu le sois. En fait je pense que tu seras mort donc tu t'en soucieras pas. Mais ça répond pas à ma question, mon venin… ça répond pas à ma question…

¤

Je lui souris.

¤

- Pour toi mon virus… seul toi avais le droit de me tuer. Toi que j'ai dans la peau. Je voulais t'offrir ma mort…

¤

Un rire sarcastique.

¤

- Mon pauvre Heero tu es complètement fou, c'est pas une erreur de diagnostic. Si tu me croyais mort – car personne ne t'a dit que j'étais vivant, pour mon bien -, comment pouvais-tu croire que je viendrais me venger ? Tu crois à ces histoires de gosse ? Au Shinigami ? Mon pauvre, pauvre Heero… comme tu es stupide…

¤

Il cesse de caresser mon cou et recommence à serrer.

Et moi je souris encore.

Je mime.

¤

- Je ne crois pas au Shinigami mais grâce à Diane je crois aux contes de fées.

- ..

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour moi, aussi corrosif qu'il soit. Et ça, si ce n'est pas un miracle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

¤

Il a un mouvement de surprise.

Ses mains se desserrent.

Son corps est sur moi et je sens.

Je sens qu'il réagit…

Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Doucement.

Tout doucement.

J'ai les lèvres sèches et craquelées.

Les siennes sont tendres.

Il ne répond pas.

Ma Mort ne veut pas de moi.

Mais elle me voudra.

Quoi qu'elle en dise…

¤

Je suis Heero Yuy.

Elle ne me tournera pas le dos.

Il ne me tournera pas le dos.

Il me mord et j'ai un goût de sang.

Je lui souris encore, extatique et pervers.

Oui.

Mais extatique surtout.

J'ai volé un baiser à ma Mort…

Quoi de mieux à emporter quel que soit l'endroit où sera mon corps.

Son regard est indéchiffrable.

Et je souris de plus belle.

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, mon amour.

Oh que non.

Tu m'as voulu.

Tu me gardes.

Tu es vivant.

Ou tu meurs avec moi.

¤

- Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Et tu vas mourir, Heero…

¤

Il se détache de mon cou.

Se relève de mon torse.

Prend sa natte.

Et l'enroule autour de mon cou.

Je mime encore.

¤

- Tue-moi, mon virus. Je t'ai attendu.

¤

Tu peux toujours essayer.

Mais si tu y parviens, tu viendras avec moi, mon amour…

Tu viendras… que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je sens l'air pénétrer un peu plus mes poumons.

Je sens la douceur m'étreindre.

Je ne sens pas mon corps s'éteindre…

¤

- Dis sayonara à la « charogne »…

¤

Il inspire et me regarde attentivement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, tout de blanc.

Je ne dirais pas qu'on aurait dit un ange, je n'en ai jamais vu de près et vu mon passé j'en verrais jamais.

Mais il avait l'air pur.

Alors qu'il est aussi tâché que moi.

Il se met à réciter des extraits de la préface que je me suis tant de fois passé dans la tête.

Un « rituel » entre nous, sauf que les places étaient inversées.

Son regard se fait très tendre d'un seul coup.

Son sourire presque triste.

Il se redresse.

Il n'arrête pas de glisser sur le drap depuis qu'il m'a enroulé la natte.

¤

- _Le cœur contrôle le flux, le cœur est gorgé de ce liquide carmin et ses mains en sont pleines_

- Tu as connu les mêmes travers que moi… tu es parfait, parfait pour moi…,

¤

Et moi…

Moi je le regarde doucement.

Je lui mime ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai lu.

Je lui réponds comme j'aurais dû le faire le jour où à défaut de le tuer lui, j'ai tué tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi

Et ma voix se fait maigre filet.

Et je lui dis textuellement ce qu'il a été pour moi quelque part cette dernière année.

J'enchaîne sa phrase à lui alors que ses yeux s'embuent.

¤

- _Il est mon cœur sans âme. Il me fait vivre malgré moi. Et je meurs en silence…_

_- …_

_¤_

La natte s'enroule en douceur et elle tient la bougresse.

Rêche et légère. Une texture étrange. Pas comme les cheveux de Réléna.

Mais Duo n'est pas une femme.

Mon souffle s'entrecoupe et mon corps passe en autopilote.

Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'éteindre.

Je n'ai pas fini de me battre, Duo…

Je ne suis plus armé de haine là.

Là je t'aime et t'aime seulement.

Là je ne te défie pas. Je veux juste que tu comprennes.

Là je n'ai pas de ressentiments.

Juste des sentiments.

J'espère que tu le comprends.

Il murmure.

Il pleure tout doucement, en secouant très légèrement la tête.

Il ne devait pas faire de geste brusque vu comme ses cheveux étaient noués à mon cou.

Avec cette liane humaine il avait fait un pont entre nos deux corps.

En espérant que nos cœurs seraient liés.

Où qu'ils soient.

Ici ou en enfer.

Ou six pieds sous terre.

_¤_

_- Mais… la réalité m'a appris à haïr les jolies fleurs à haïr et à les envier d'avoir su se cultiver sur un champ de bataille_

_- _Je te ferai aimer les fleurs. Je t'apprendrai la paix que je ne trouve pas moi-même. Je te délivrerais… mon prince… je te délivrerai…

_¤_

J'ai toujours un filet de voix.

Il n'ose pas donner un coup sec.

Il est au-delà de la douleur, il veut juste me tuer avec une partie de lui.

Il pleure encore.

Je suis toujours attaché.

Sa tresse se défait un peu.

Je poursuis.

_¤_

_- _La haine ne te sied pas. Laisse-moi te prendre le mal qui te ronge…

_¤_

Laisse-moi brûler mon âme et expier en même temps.

Nous sommes tous les deux vivants…

Laisse-moi une chance…

Laissons-nous une chance d'essayer…

Il se reprend et resserre la natte.

Il a dû être mal nourri, ses cheveux sont secs.

Je ressens de plus en plus.

Mes jambes sont engourdies.

Il continue.

_¤_

_- Mon corps est une âme. Mon âme est un corps. Je vis à l'intérieur. J'y brûle_

_¤_

Ses yeux crient vengeance, haine et folie alors que sa voix ne souffle que ses propres paroles. Sa propre poésie.

Et moi je réponds.

Fidèle à mes pensées de ce moment haï/aimé ou j'ai rencontré mon âme.

Fidèle à ce que je pense là, maintenant, tout de suite, pendant que le corps lutte et que mon esprit veille.

_¤_

_- _Tu brûles à l'intérieur de mon corps. Tu es celui que je ne pensais pas chercher

_¤_

Il pleure en resserrant la natte.

Il tremble.

Il me caresse le visage.

Il aimerait y croire.

¤

- _J'aimerais aimer sans avoir mal mais c'est cette même douleur qui rend à mes yeux mon amour… ne m'appartient pas_

_- _Tu m'appartiens.

¤

Il renifle, le regard hagard.

¤

- Arrête…

- …

¤

Je le fixe.

Et je sens la corde capillaire se fixer sur ma glotte avant de glisser.

Il me regarde doucement.

¤

- Pourquoi tu veux de _moi_, maintenant ? T'es devenu homo ? T'as plus le droit. C'est trop tard… Je te hais trop pour ça. Mais…

- Corps et âmes, Duo…

¤

Il s'approche de ma bouche, humide et salée de larmes que je n'avais même pas senti.

Ça aurait pu être normal si je ne ressentais pas de mieux en mieux mes membres.

Il poursuit.

¤

- Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te tuer… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… pas quand tu m'aim..

¤

Il glisse sur le drap et tente de se rattraper, en vain.

Ma tête dévie sur le côté opposé.

Les cheveux se resserrent brusquement.

¤

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

¤

J'entends un léger crack.

Je ne respire plus.

Je ne sens plus.

Je ne vois plus.

Je n'entends plus.

Mon corps cède.

Je meurs avec lui mais sans lui.

Je serai tout seul mais jusqu'au bout il aura été avec moi.

¤

Fin du Pov de Heero (logique)

¤

**Tsuzuku**

…

…

…

Non, cherchez pas, la suite arrive bientôt !

¤ évite le jet de pierres ¤

Roooh si on peut plus faire de blagues !

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Quelques heures après, même endroit ?**

**_¤_**

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital des Preventers, une jolie jeune femme emmenait un homme, dont le visage était recouvert d'un drap kaki, à la morgue.

Lorsque le jeune officier présent demanda à l'infirmière de découvrir le visage, il put constater qu'il s'agissait du patient immatriculé 000001001 Heero Yuy.

Il demanda à l'infirmière de laisser le corps là, mais elle refusa : pour des questions d'hygiène, mieux valait mettre le corps du défunt dans un endroit approprié. Elle lui dit qu'ainsi, quand les experts médicaux arriveraient, ils récupèreraient le corps dans un endroit approprié.

Le jeune officier étant un bleu, la laissa passer, misant sur la logique d'un hôpital plus que sur la logique d'une enquête.

Autant dire que jamais il ne revit l'infirmière à lunettes, aux cheveux mi-longs et noisette.

¤

Il y avait plusieurs Preventers des autres bases, dépêchés en urgence – appelés par une standardiste affolée - parce que la base avait été attaquée par semble-t-il un « fou sanguinaire ».

Sanguinaire mais propre.

Il avait fait un vrai carnage et les caméras avaient été mises hors d'usage, de sorte que personne ne puisse dire exactement comment tout cela s'était passé, mais on pouvait définitivement donner une heure : 0h00.

¤

La jeune infirmière s'était trouvée en pleurs et blessée à la tête, rescapée, avec les standardistes et les aides soignants, de cet acte barbare, sûrement un règlement de compte visant à assassiner Heero Yuy.

Elle avait tenu à donner son témoignage, préféré parler au jeune officier parce qu'il semblait sympathique et plus proche de son âge.

Le supérieur hiérarchique de l'officier était trop occupé à relever des empreintes et à prendre des photos des lieux pour mener sa contre-enquête. Alors il laissa le jeune officier faire.

¤

Après avoir vérifié le registre des infirmières et ses états de service – sous le nom de Maxine Dornell -, le jeune officier faisant parfaitement son travail,prit son témoignage : elle était venue prendre la tension du patient, comme d'habitude et était ressortie – comme en témoignerait plus tard les enregistrements caméras.

Puis elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle avait été trouvée gisant dans le couloir et l'officier l'avait lui-même réveillée. Il était un héros.

¤

Ensuite elle avait demandé, courageusement, à effectuer son travail : monsieur Yuy devait impérativement aller à la morgue. Et dans l'agitation totale et en attendant que les experts médicaux arrivent, cette infirmière des preventers faisait office de référence. Alors ils l'avaient écoutée.

Il le regretterait toute sa vie.

L'agent Leonard Smith passa devant la cour martiale le 21 avril AC 201 et fut accusé de haute trahison. Le général Une était on ne peut plus insatisfaite. Elle était sur L3 au moment des faits, base où elle avait établi son poste de commandement.

Il passerait le reste de sa vie en prison – la peine de mort ayant été abolie par Réléna Peacecraft - pour une jolie infirmière dont il ne connaîtrait jamais la couleur des yeux, mais avec une voix magnifiquement grave,

un peu comme les actrices de vieux films.

Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de regarder beaucoup de film en prison.

Pourquoi aurait-elle volé un macchabée ?

¤

Quelque mois plus tard on retrouva le corps calciné de Heero Yuy, dans un champ de fleurs sauvages. Seuls ses cheveux permirent de l'identifier.

Leonard Smith sortit de prison.

Mais il ne serait plus jamais le même après les traitements qu'il avait subis pour le « faire parler », pour « donner ses motivations ».

Comme il n'y avait strictement plus rien à analyser hormis les cheveux, ils décidèrent d'enterrer le héros de guerre dans la même fosse commune que celui qu'il avait tué, seuls les hauts gradés sachant exactement ce qui s'était produit.

¤

Le gouvernement n'avait en temps normal aucune reconnaissance et là, pour des assassins qui coûtaient excessivement chers en tortures et médication, ils estimaient qu'ils avaient déjà assez payé.

Aucun des anciens pilotes n'assista à la cérémonie : normal, il n'y en avait pas.

Réléna avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs avec le nounours que le soldat lui avait offert jadis. Elle espéra qu'il avait la paix là où il était. Et comme elle avait de la compassion, elle espéra que celui qui partageait la fosse l'empêcherait de se sentir seul dans l'au-delà. Car elle était persuadée qu'il y avait un paradis pour ceux qui passaient leur vie à se sacrifier.

¤

¤

**21 mars AC 204, L2, chez Stan Rivers**

¤

Stan Rivers n'avait plus entendu parler de Solomon depuis quatre ans déjà.

Il avait disparu de la circulation.

D'un seul coup.

Alors que ses livres étaient des best-sellers.

Il s'était beaucoup inquiété mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le rechercher : Stan n'était pas bête, il savait que le petit se cachait et n'avait pas envie d'être retrouvé, alors il ne voulut pas lui apporter plus d'ennuis.

Il aurait juste voulu lui dire au revoir… lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur… lui dire que grâce à lui, toute la maison d'édition vivait confortablement…

Il espérait qu'il soit vivant, tout simplement.

Il avait écrit un livre qu'il appela « Solomon, notre mine », en espérant que, d'où qu'il soit, il puisse savoir que son ami, qui pourtant ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui, ne l'oubliait pas, jamais.

La porte d'entrée de sa jolie petite maison blanche au style victorien s'ouvrit et se referma.

La nouvelle épouse de Stan Rivers, Ella, jeune brune aux yeux verts dans un jogging bleu élégant, venait de rentrer de son footing avec le courrier.

¤

- Stan ! Stan tu es là ?

- Dans le salon… alors cette course ?

¤

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire plein d'amour qu'il sentit à défaut de voir.

¤

- Je ne suis pas la plus rapide du monde mais ça va, j'arriverais à perdre les kilos de la grossesse.

¤

Stan embrassa son premier petit bonheur sur la joue.

¤

- Tu es parfaite comme tu es ma chérie… de toutes façons je ne te vois pas !

¤

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête et un éclat de rire.

¤

- Ha, ha, ha. Oh, chéri, tu as reçu un manuscrit. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas que tu reçoives du travail à la maison.

¤

Ceci valut une expression de surprise sur un visage qui s'exprimait très peu.

¤

- Je n'attendais pas de manuscrit… qui est l'expéditeur ?

¤

La jeune femme fit la moue.

¤

- Je ne sais pas, y a pas d'expéditeur et l'adresse de destination est dactylographiée… attends j'ouvre… voilà. Y a un petit mot.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Juste « merci Riv ».

¤

Riv '… c'était comme ça que Solomon l'appelait…

Une expression incrédule se peignit sur son visage avant qu'un sourire radieux ne la remplace.

¤

- Tu peux me donner le nom du livre s'il te plaît ?

¤

La jeune femme sourit de le sentir si ému.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre.

¤

- Petit Solo a un gros chagrin mon chéri ! J'y vais. ¤ se lève ¤ Et le titre c'est « l'alchimiste des fleurs : du métal au perce-neige » : mais c'est un Diane M ! Ça fait… des…

¤

- Waaaaaaah !

- J'arrive mon poussin ! Ah les dents… j'y vais et je te lis après, hein ? Ce n'est pas en braille…

¤

Un énorme sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

Elle monta les escaliers.

¤

- Oui on lira ensemble. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais pas de la maison, ô ma nouvelle secrétaire.

¤

« Diane M » avait obligé la maison de la deuxième chance à embaucher du personnel, tellement le succès était phénoménal.

Même en n'étant plus là, elle vendait.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était partie se reposer pour éviter les fans.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait la santé fragile.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était sulfureuse et timide.

Tout le monde s'inventait des fables comme seuls les vrais mystères savaient en faire naître.

Et un homme garderait le secret des dieux.

Un homme sur L2 savait que Diane M était un homme.

Un homme qui ne trahirait jamais celui qui lui avait autant apporté.

L'homme dont son fils portait le nom. L'homme qui serait son parrain s'il était là.

Stan avait eu droit à sa deuxième chance, lui, après bien des déboires.

Il en espérait qu'il allait de même pour l'homme qu'il connaissait sous l'identité de « Solomon »

**_

* * *

_**

Dans une petite cabane qui ne payait pas de mine, aux volets verts comme l'espoir, sur la planète bleue, vivait une jeune femme.

Une jeune femme avec des yeux violets et des cheveux aux épaules.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que les rares personnes qui l'avaient vu pensaient.

Cette jeune femme avait été tondue il y a bien des années, dans un hôpital.

Cette jeune femme était venue rendre visite à un de ses amis en sortant.

Cette jeune femme n'avait pas un seul cheveu sur le caillou et était venu parée de sa plus belle perruque.

Qualité moyenne, texture équivalente à un cheveu normal… mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus fragile, cassant.

Cette jeune femme était juste venue assassiner son amour. Se débarrasser une énième fois de son obsession. Se venger.

Son amour/haine qui était à l'hôpital.

¤

Elle se décida à l'étrangler, comme il avait tenté et presque réussi à faire et s'installa sur le lit où il était retenu, pour plus d'emprise.

Diane, n'arrivant pas à étrangler convenablement l'homme de ses pensées, décida de le finir avec ses faux cheveux.

Mais entre-temps… elle fut prise d'un doute. L'homme de ses pensées l'aimait encore et vraiment. Dans toute cette haine et cette folie, dans tout ce sang et cette souffrance, il y avait une petite lueur, peut-être.

Elle chuta du lit, ses cheveux craquant d'un coup sec sur le cou de celui dont elle devait se venger.

Les cheveux se cassèrent et ceux collés à sa tête furent arrachés.

L'homme dans le lit, simplement assommé.

Elle se releva, récupéra tous les faux cheveux à terre, réinstalla le reste de la perruque qui lui arrivait aux épaules et décida de l'emmener avec elle.

Mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas encore. Pas après tout ça.

Alors elle emporta tous les médicaments que l'on administrait à son amour/haine pour le maintenir alité et hors d'état de nuire…

¤

Aujourd'hui, les vrais cheveux de Diane épousaient ses omoplates de manière élégante.

Et l'homme qu'elle aimait, Henry, les trouvait magnifiques et le lui disait avec les yeux, parfois avec la voix.

Il était si expressif… il vivait avec elle aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup parler voyons : la strangulation lui avait presque complètement coupé la parole.

Il ne mangeait plus par intraveineuse non : en bonne petite femme d'intérieur Diane nourrissait son « mari malade » au lit, avec un plaisir non feint.

Elle veillait à lui administrer matin et soir une petite piqûre pour être bien sûr qu'il ne bouge que lorsqu'elle le souhaite : c'est-à-dire pour la prendre dans ses bras – mais là elle ne coordonnait pas les jambes – ou pour faire l'amour – où là elle décidait des positions.

Diane voulait tout avoir sous contrôle. A présent elle ne craignait plus vraiment qu'il lui fasse du mal… seulement qu'il s'en aille. Et c'était hors de question.

Mais le sourire de Henry était radieux. Il pensait que tout était sous contrôle lui aussi qu'il le tenait dans sa dépendance. Ils étaient morts ensembles, renaissaient ensemble. Mal pour les autres, mais les autres ils s'en foutent.

Venin et Virus étaient ensemble, dépendants, amoureux, créant leur petite boîte de Pandore car l'autre avait été détruite. Se créant d'autres rêves ensemble.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell avaient soi-disant été enterrés ensemble… et ils étaient ressuscités sous le nom de Diane et Henry Young, jeunes gardes forrestiers.

Vivant dans leur petite cabane au Canada, tapie au fond des bois.

_A la vie, à la mort…_

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort…_

¤

Diane avait envie d'écrire encore plus, maintenant que son amour était là, près de lui.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle pensait avoir tout exorcisé mais apparemment, la perspective du bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, aussi impossible soit-elle, était source d'inspiration.

Elle lui avait demandé d'écrire avec lui. Il n'était pas vraiment doué mais pour elle, il était le meilleur.

La préface du nouveau livre, dédié à un homme de son ancienne vie, racontant leur vie à tous les deux, fut donc faîte à quatre mains :

¤

_J'étais une âme métallique et sanguine, plongée dans une écume de rage et de haine._

_Tu étais une âme de dague aussi sanguine que moi, mais toi tu n'étais pas plongé, mais noyé._

_A nous deux nous étions forts, nous étions le chaos_

_A nous deux nous étions la destruction, la folie furieuse._

_A nous deux nous étions l'apocalypse._

_A bout de haine et d'amertumes, au bout de notre presque folie nous nous sommes rejoints._

_Le métal s'est fait perce-neige, pour percer le cœur de nos émotions._

_Nous sommes devenus fleurs et nous renaîtrons tous les printemps._

_A nous deux nous sommes l'amour._

_A nous deux nous sommes invincibles._

_A notre mort nous serons des fleurs, encore,_

_A notre mort nous serons des immortelles._

_Et à notre renaissance nous serons un champ d'amour. _

¤

Etre déguisé en femme protège vraiment l'identité de « Diane » : c'est pour cela que tout le monde croit qu'il l'est, mais il ne trompe en aucun cas son « mari ».

Ils s'aiment et vivent dans leur monde aux bords de la folie.

Mais le pire… c'est qu'ils ne sont pas fous.

Parfaitement conscient du degré de leurs actions.

Malsain ?

Bien sûr… ils s'aiment… d'un amour Mante Religieuse, d'un amour destructeur… mais ils s'aiment quand même.

Plus que tout.

_Délivrez-les du mal…_

_Désintoxiquez-les…_

_Mais Duo – Diane ne veut plus._

_Et Heero n'a jamais voulu._

Mais si vous leur prenez leur petit paradis… un paradis de barbelés intérieurs et de restrictions pour le bien des deux, un barbelé de douce menace… ils risquent de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils risquent de vous tuer.

Ils n'ont jamais été plus heureux que dans leur monde.

Alors un conseil : si vous passez devant une petite cabane en bois avec un petit poste de radio, une femme au charme masculin et son mari magnifique mais éternellement couché…

Passez votre chemin.

Fermez les yeux et laissez-les à leur bonheur.

Ou perdez à jamais le votre.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Le Venin est fini !**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

'zou !

**Mithy**** ¤ le retour du Venin ¤**


End file.
